La vie secrète de Charlie Weasley
by IVTDR
Summary: Tout le monde connaît Charlie, le rouquin, le deuxième fils Weasley, l'éleveur de dragons, l'attrapeur, le solitaire, bref Charlie quoi. Mais si justement nous ne le connaissions pas si bien, s'il avait tout simplement menti sur une partie bien précise de sa vie?
1. Chapter 1: rencontres

Et voilà le tout premier chapitre d'une fic qui est déjà bien avancée pour ne pas dire presque finie! Le mode de narration est tranche de vie, ce n'est pas un Charlie Hermione (il y en a un en préparation cependant), mais Charlie est notre principal héros. J'espère que vous aimerez!

Est-il utile de préciser que Harry Potter n'est pas à moi?

Charlie prit à peine le temps de fourrer quelques affaires dans un sac lorsqu'il reçut le message de Bill. Son père venait d'être gravement blessé et se trouvait à Sainte-Mangouste. Il courut au bâtiment principal, entra sans frapper dans le bureau de son patron et annonça :

-Jack, il faut absolument que j'aille à Londres, mon père a eu un grave accident…je… est-ce que je peux utiliser le portoloin d'urgence ?

-Grave tu dis ? Bien sûr Charlie, la famille c'est le plus important, essaye tout de même de revenir vite, fais moi savoir la durée de ton absence. Je suis désolé pour ton père.

Charlie le remercia nerveusement d'un geste de la main puis tendit le doigt vers la canette de bière vide que lui tendait son patron, il se sentit attrapé par le nombril et l'instant d'après il atterrissait au ministère de la magie, section « arrivée par portoloin ». Il transplana dans une rue adjacente à Sainte Mangouste et se rua vers la vitrine sans regarder autour de lui.

Il percuta quelque chose de dur et aurait continué sa course s'il n'avait entendu le léger cri de douleur. Il se retourna prêt à faire de rapides excuses et se figea. Une petite jeune fille, qu'il venait de bousculer si fort qu'elle en était tombée à terre, se tenait la mâchoire d'un air douloureux et tentait de se relever de l'autre main mais elle portait des talons incroyablement hauts qui ne facilitaient pas la tâche.

-Je suis désolé mademoiselle, je ne regardais pas…

Il tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et dut à moitié la soulever, ce qui n'était pas dur car elle ne pesait pas bien lourd.

-Vous allez bien ? Je…quelqu'un de ma famille est blessé, je dois vraiment y aller, encore une fois, je suis désolé.

Il eut le temps de voir que même avec ces talons elle était assez petite. Elle était surtout très frêle, toute fine, il eut l'impression qu'un souffle de vent l'aurait emportée. Elle portait des habits noirs qui ne laissaient rien deviner d'autre de sa silhouette et ses longs cheveux noirs se perdaient quelque part au niveau de ses reins, mais la nuit ne l'aidait pas à bien voir ce détail.

-Ce n'est pas très grave, vous devriez vous dépêcher, la famille c'est important.

Elle avait une voix très douce mais où de l'inquiétude perçait, ses grands yeux bleus enfantins, perdus dans un visage d'une exquise finesse, le scrutaient, comme s'ils attendaient de le voir repartir en courant.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière, toujours en la regardant, n'étant pas vraiment sûr de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une apparition où d'une personne réelle, puis il repartit rapidement vers la vitrine, ne regarda même pas si elle était partie et un instant plus tard, il rejoignait Bill dans la chambre de son père.

Il attendit jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa mère le lendemain puis il embrassa rapidement ses frères et Ginny, salua Harry et Tonks, donna un signe de tête à Maugrey et partit dans le petit appartement de Bill pour essayer de dormir un peu avant de contacter son patron.

Il lui envoya une note dans l'après-midi, expliquant que son père allait mieux et que si nécessaire il pouvait rentrer, même s'il préfèrerait rester avec sa famille pour les fêtes. Il s'attendait à recevoir un ordre de retour immédiat, il avait déjà pris un certain nombre de congés pour accomplir les missions de l'ordre et il devait faire plus attention à bien remplir toutes ses heures à la réserve.

Il fut donc surpris lorsqu'il reçut la réponse de Jack, il lut le papier « Charlie, tu devrais rester à Londres, au moins tu n'auras pas d'accident par manque d'attention. De plus, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un temporairement sur place pour remplir des formalités administratives. Va au ministère demain et tu auras de plus amples informations. »

Ravi, Charlie fit part de la nouvelle à sa famille et se joignit à eux pour le dîner dans la maison de Sirius. Le lendemain il se présenta au ministère où une surprise l'attendait. Il ne s'agissait pas pour lui de signer et remplir de vagues formulaires, ou de présenter une requête particulière à la bonne personne, mais plutôt de prendre contact avec le ministre des affaires étrangères britannique moldu afin de le consulter sur la situation avec la Roumanie, le ministre roumain devant arriver quelques jours plus tard.

-Je pense que vous serez heureux de remplir cette mission, lui affirma mielleusement une secrétaire, vu le travail de votre père, vous devez bien connaître les moldus.

Charlie ravala une remarque cinglante et tourna les talons. Il connaissait mieux les moldus que sa famille, le seul village proche de la réserve étant moldu. Il n'avait aucune idée cependant de la façon dont il allait pouvoir approcher le ministre.

Le dossier qu'on lui avait remis contenait quelques idées pour l'aider. Le lendemain, suite à plusieurs légers charmes de modification de mémoire, il se trouvait être un membre de la délégation roumaine qui venait préparer l'entrevue avec leur ministre. Il était officiellement le conseiller roumain de l'écologie, ce qui lui paraissait hautement ridicule. Il devait cependant se débrouiller pour connaître les plans des moldus concernant certains espaces roumains et même anglais où se trouvaient des dragons. Les moldus aimaient bien planifier ce qu'ils faisaient de tout leur territoire.

La délégation arriva au ministère, attendit dans la salle prévue à cet effet et se leva poliment quand on annonça le ministre anglais. Ce n'était pas du tout un homme remarquable, cependant la personne qui l'accompagnait surprit Charlie au plus haut point.

Il n'avait plus repensé à la toute fine jeune fille qu'il avait bousculée dans la rue, il l'avait classée au même rang qu'un rêve et pourtant, elle était là, en chaire et en os. Elle avait l'air un peu plus âgée, avec son chignon strict et son tailleur bleu marine. Elle sourit légèrement en le reconnaissant, le ministre l'introduisit vaguement comme son associée et ils passèrent dans la salle de réunion.

Charlie se serait ennuyé ferme s'il n'avait pas pu passer toute la réunion à jeter des œillades à la jeune fille. En effet, la discussion s'allongeait et il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qui se disait, mais « l'associée » était très jolie, rien ne semblait concerner les territoires dont il était venu s'enquérir, mais elle, prenait assidument des notes sur tout ce qui se disait.

Il pensa même à faire son portrait en feignant de prendre des notes, mais se dit que si elle tombait dessus il ne serait plus du tout crédible dans son rôle. Il dut placer quelques commentaires, tenter de rappeler que la nature était importante tout en sachant que les autres s'en fichaient comme d'une guigne. Mais quand il prenait la parole elle le regardait. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde, qu'elle pose ses grands yeux bleus innocents sur lui. Bref, il voulait qu'elle le remarque.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais cette petite jeune femme exerçait sur lui une attraction aussi forte qu'inexplicable. Son visage était magnifique, il est vrai, mais il semblait trop jeune comparé à ses habits strictes de secrétaire. Ses cheveux étaient longs, il le savait depuis la veille, et très foncés mais tirés comme ils étaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler Mcgonagall. Elle était bien proportionnée mais plutôt frêle et chétive. Il finit par se dire qu'elle ressemblait à un ange enfantin qui aurait grandi trop vite et sans s'en apercevoir. Une beauté fragile qui menaçait de se briser et se trouvait dans un monde qui, de toute évidence ne lui correspondait pas.

Finalement, la réunion prit fin, après la réponse que non, les espaces qu'il avait pointés sur la carte ne seraient pas affectés par les réformes, et non, les réformes n'augmenteraient pas la pollution, et finalement non, il n'était pas prévu de toucher à ces espaces à l'avenir, les écologistes se battant pour la préservation de parcs naturels.

Comme ils se dirigeaient tous vers la porte, il eut l'occasion d'observer la démarche de son ange. Elle avait une démarche assurée sur ses hauts talons et semblait presque vouloir marcher sur la pointe des pieds, alléger son poids et s'envoler, il fut surpris de ne pas voir des ailes lui pousser, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était moldue. Le ministre lui remit un dossier et tourna dans un couloir sans elle, le reste du groupe se dirigeait vers la sortie et elle semblait les escorter.

Alors que la délégation roumaine partait, Charlie resta un instant en arrière et se décida à tenter sa chance. Il se posta en face de la jeune fille et fut agacé de lire dans ses yeux qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande la direction à prendre.

-Je voulais…commença-t-il avec hésitation avant de reprendre rapidement…est-ce que vous voudriez prendre un café avec moi ?

-Oh non, répondit-elle sans réfléchir et avant d'ajouter avec un sourire où se notait un brin de malice, c'est que je n'aime pas du tout le café. Un thé peut-être ?

Charlie, qui avait vu tous ses espoirs ruinés, resta choqué pendant un instant et elle reprit d'une voix légèrement inquiète :

-Je connais un endroit où ils servent les deux, ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère…

-Mais bien sûr que non, répondit enfin Charlie avant d'éclater de rire, on n'a pas dû vous poser la question souvent, j'ai cru que vous refusiez tout net.

-Oh, je suis désolée, répondit-elle en riant elle aussi, c'est vrai, on ne m'a jamais demandé…je crois que je fais peur aux gens. Je vous fais peur ?

Elle avait l'air tellement sérieuse qu'il prit le temps de bien la regarder avant de répondre :

-Non, vous ne me faites pas peur, cependant je vous trouve intrigante. Mais si personne ne se met en travers de mon chemin pour vous inviter, cela m'arrange !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et étouffa un rire en la voyant rougir et surtout agrandir les yeux sous la surprise, elle avait l'air encore plus enfantin.

-Vous me conduisez à cet endroit merveilleux où ils servent à la fois du thé et du café ?

-Tout de suite !

Il lui offrit le bras et elle le prit avec un sourire qui avait perdu sa timidité devant la perspective d'un thé et de petits gâteaux.

alors, votre première impression?


	2. Chapter 2: pensées

Et voici le deuxième chapitre, il est assez court, toujours sur ce principe tranche de vie, je vais poster le chapitre suivant tout de suite pour compenser la taille^^

Merci pour les reviews by the way!

Charlie observait son plafond depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Fascinant à quel point un plafond était riche en petits détails, des craquelures, des couleures, des creux…

Il ne voulait pas y penser et pourtant ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La petite jeune fille occupait tout son esprit. Elle lui avait dit s'appeler Felicidad mais se faisait constamment appeler Féli. Elle travaillait pour le gouvernement sur des questions de sécurité et relations externes. Elle avait tout juste 20 ans. Charlie ne connaissait peut-être pas parfaitement le monde moldu, mais il avait conscience qu'il était anormal d'avoir un poste aussi haut placé en étant aussi jeune qu'elle l'était. Il se demanda un instant si elle avait menti, puis il se reprit, le ministre anglais lui avait fait aveuglément confiance, s'il y avait un menteur dans l'histoire, c'était bien lui, Charlie Weasley, 23 ans, roux de naissance, deuxième garçon d'une fratrie de sept enfants, éleveur de dragons, qui avait affirmé avec aplomb qu'il était le conseiller roumain de l'écologie.

Il ne savait pas grand-chose de Féli, son âge, son métier, le fait qu'elle aimait les sucreries et semblait vivre chez ses frères et sœurs, le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas son beau-frère mais aurait été bien en peine de dire pourquoi. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle taille elle faisait réellement sans ses talons, ou l'école où elle avait été.

Il ne se souvenait même plus de quoi ils avaient parlé, de tout et de rien probablement, il avait été plus occupé à observer son visage angélique qu'à l'écouter. Elle était très probablement d'une intelligence effroyable. Il soupira, les moldus intelligents avaient tendance à tout rationnaliser à l'extrême, jamais elle ne pourrait concevoir l'existence de la magie.

Il observa la petite fissure qui fissurait son plafond et se demanda à quoi la vie ressemblerait s'il pouvait voir Féli tous les jours. Il aurait dû prendre son adresse pour lui écrire de façon moldue.

Féli était assise à la table de la cuisine, graissant son pistolet et le remontant avec soin tout en vérifiant de temps en temps par la fenêtre que personne n'arrivait. Le bruyant sifflement qui retentit dans la cuisine n'obtint pas la moindre réaction de sa part. Elle continua à prendre soin de son arme. La porte dans son dos s'ouvrit alors avec fracas et la voix de son grand frère résonna :

-Féli, tu pourrais éteindre la bouilloire quand tu es dans la cuisine !

-Désolée Jay, j'étais occupée et je n'atteins pas la bouilloire d'ici.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle et en se faisant un thé.

-Oui, comme je le disais à Raven tout à l'heure, j'ai été à cette rencontre avec les roumains et ils ne posent aucun problème, je ne sais même pas pourquoi le général m'a envoyée là.

-Tu as l'air innocente, personne ne te prendra jamais pour un officier d'élite des services de renseignements.

-Mmh. Ni pour une délinquante au passé torturé de chasseuse de primes.

-Personne ne t'a forcée, remarqua simplement Jay de sa voix calme et profonde. Autre chose à part la réunion ?

-Oui, on m'a invité à prendre un café, alors j'ai dit que je préférais le thé et nous y sommes allés.

-On ?

-Un jeune homme. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'être aussi roux. Il a une famille très nombreuse, ils sont sept enfants.

-Ça doit être bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Rien, juste prendre un thé avec moi… Personne ne m'avait demandé avant.

-Il bosse dans quoi ?

-Ministre roumain de l'écologie. C'est probablement un mensonge. Son anglais est trop authentique pour ne pas être une langue maternelle et la Roumanie ne se soucie pas de l'écologie.

-Un espion ? Il t'a repérée ?

-Je ne pense pas, ses yeux étaient francs. Peut-être qu'il travaille pour l'armée Roumaine, qui sait il y a peut-être de la famille.

-Il te plait ?

-Oui. Mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, et je n'ai même pas son adresse. Quelqu'un de sa famille est à l'hôpital je crois.

-Mieux vaut ne rien dire à Raven pour l'instant.

-Bien sûr, tu sais quand Robin revient ?


	3. Chapter 3: nouvelles rencontres

Et voilà la suite!

Charlie marchait d'un pas vif en direction de l'entrée moldue du ministère de la magie, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il adoptait cette entrée mais quelque chose lui soufflait que c'était peut-être sa seule chance de revoir l'enchanteresse Féli. Une pointe de déception lui serra le cœur quand il s'engagea sur le dernier passage piéton avant la cabine téléphonique, il allait ouvrir la porte quand des cris retinrent son attention. Il se retourna et trébucha presque quand il vit qu'une petite jeune fille perchée sur de hauts talons et dont les longs cheveux noirs flottaient jusqu'à la taille, était le centre du remue-ménage.

Il s'approcha avec un sourire qui refusait de quitter ses lèvres. Un attroupement se formait et il le rejoignit, il y joignit également sa mine choquée lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui se passait :

Féli était en train de hurler sur un homme en le frappant répétitivement de son sac à main. L'homme n'avait pas l'air très fier et tentait de se reculer mais la poigne de fer de la jeune femme l'en empêchait. Un policier arriva et tenta de s'interposer :

-Du calme miss, pourquoi molester cet homme ?

-Moi je moleste ? Protesta Féli d'un ton indigné, je suis la victime ici monsieur l'agent ! Cette brute a essayé de me voler mon sac à main. Je suis juste en train de l'en dissuader, je tente aussi de le guérir de cette manie kleptomane.

L'agent resta un instant aussi choqué que l'attroupement de passants.

-Miss, je ne suis pas sûr… Je veux dire… il n'a pas l'air si méchant…

-L'habit fait le moine peut-être ?

-Je… donnez moi vos papiers, tous les deux.

Elle lui jeta un tel regard, que l'agent fit un pas en arrière, mais il tendit tout de même la main. Elle sortit alors de sa porte une carte et la lui colla sous le nez. Aussitôt, le malheureux policier se confondit en excuses et regarda sévèrement le voleur de sac.

-Monsieur, veuillez me suivre au poste, nous allons vous placer en garde à vue. Merci à vous lieutenant, dit-il en saluant la jeune femme.

Elle haussa les épaules, rajusta son manteau et s'apprêta à reprendre sa route quand son regard croisa celui de Charlie.

-Quelle agréable surprise ! Je m'en suis voulue l'autre jour de ne pas avoir pris votre adresse.

-Moi aussi, affirma le jeune homme avec un large sourire, et si je vous donnais rendez-vous pour le déjeuner ?

-Ah, je suis prise, j'ai une réunion avec mon chef, elle semblait déconfite et ne paraissait pas trouver de solution.

-Le diner alors ? Suggéra Charlie en souriant devant son adorable candeur.

-C'est parfait ! Je n'ai pas d'autre engagement !

-Où puis-je passer vous prendre ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, des émotions contradictoires passant sur son visage, puis elle répondit avec hésitation :

-Et bien pourquoi pas ici ?

Charlie accepta immédiatement et ils reprirent leur chemin, chacun d'eux un sourire un peu niais sur le visage.

-Chut ! déclara la voix péremptoire de Raven.

-C'est toi qui fait du bruit, protesta Robin.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Jay sur le ton de la conversation en voyant sa sœur, son cousin et son beau frère embusqués dans l'escalier et guettant discrètement la porte d'entrée.

-Chut, repris Raven, nous essayons de comprendre ce qui se passe chez Féli. Elle a un ami qui vient _prendre le thé ici_.

-L'heure est grave, assentit Jay en les rejoignant dans l'escalier.

Soudain la sonnette retentit et ils virent Féli arriver de sa chambre et se précipiter vers la porte.

-Elle porte une robe un peu courte, commenta MacA.

-Tu peux parler, répliqua Robin en riant, vu ce que porte ta femme.

-Tu insinues que je m'habille comme une dévergondée ? Gronda Raven.

-Pas du tout mais…

La seconde d'après ils tombaient tous dans l'escalier en se battant.

Charlie écarquilla les yeux en voyant une masse informe de bras, jambes, têtes débouler de l'escalier. Il s'avança pour les aider à se relever, mais Féli tendit la main pour l'en empêcher.

-C'est bien fait pour eux, ils étaient en train d'espionner.

-Ma famille est pareille, sourit Charlie.

-J'en serais surprise, répondit Féli en riant, regarde la fin.

En effet, sous les yeux de Charlie se rejouait l'une des batailles épiques dont on parle parfois dans les romans de gestes. Au bout de quelques minutes, deux hommes reculèrent et semblèrent s'accorder sur le fait que la paix n'était pas si mal, tandis qu'une jeune femme assise sur le dos d'un adolescent semblait prête à l'étrangler.

-Raven gagne, déclara Féli, tu ne devrais pas la provoquer Robin. Charlie je te présente ma sœur, en bourreau, mon cousin, en étranglé, et mon frère Jay.

-Et moi, son beau-frère chéri, déclara MacA habitué à être ignoré.

Charlie se déclara enchanté et leur demanda s'ils se battaient souvent de la sorte. Un silence légèrement gêné s'en suivit et fut rompu par Jay, l'ainé qui déclara paisiblement :

-Etablissons quelques règles de bases, aucune question sur notre activité quotidienne ou notre mode de vie. En retour nous ne poserons pas de questions indiscrètes.

-Nous les poserons mais tu pourras ne pas y répondre, corrigea Raven en se relevant, passons à la cuisine pour l'interrogatoire.

Féli lui lança un regard noir et sa sœur haussa simplement les épaules.

-Elle veut dire le thé, déclara amicalement MacA en suivant sa femme et en tapotant de façon rassurante le bras de Charlie, je sais ce que c'est d'être avec une des femmes de cette famille.

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?


	4. Chapter 4: Lettres

Et voilà le chapitre suivant!

-Tu vas bien Charlie ? Tu as l'air un peu dans la Lune, remarqua Mrs. Weasley.

-Bien sûr que tout va bien maman ! Papa est sorti sain et sauf de l'hôpital, il est toujours autant fasciné par les moldus et mes dragons chéris m'attendent ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Mais pour rien mon chéri, il est normal que je m'inquiète pour mes enfants.

En riant Charlie enveloppa sa mère d'une étreinte puissante avant de la diriger d'un air sournois vers Bill en lui glissant un mot sur les nombreuses lettres qu'il recevait. Puis il se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil et retourna à son examen poussé du plafond. Fascinant à quel point les plafonds retenaient son attention récemment. Celui-ci était gris, sale, craquelé à souhait.

-Mignonne ? Demanda soudain une voix à côté de lui.

-Pardon ? S'étrangla Charlie.

Sirius le regarda avec un sourire en coin et un air un peu triste au fond des yeux.

-Je sais ce que c'est d'être amoureux. Quoiqu'il soit vrai que je ne sache pas les conséquences d'une large famille sur le dit sentiment.

-Dévastatrices. Les conséquences…

-Et la fille, mignonne ?

-Très. Moldue aussi.

-Tu aimes les situations simples dis-moi.

-Heureusement, Bill est là… il est nettement plus suspect que moi.

-Moins voyant je dirai, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Elle est sérieuse ?

-On verra, je repars bientôt en Roumanie.

Sirius le laissa et Charlie revient à son plafond. Comment allait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas beaucoup de congés et il était hors de question que Féli vienne le voir en Roumanie. Il devrait peut-être passer un accord de transplanage international fréquent. Il pouvait lui écrire aussi, il savait où elle habitait. Mais le problème de la poste moldue était que tout arrivait dans la même boite aux lettres, il connaissait les grandes familles indiscrètes et il était fort probable que ses lettres fassent le tour de toutes les mains avant d'arriver dans celles de l'intéressée. Un hibou qui les laisserait à sa fenêtre peut-être… trop suspect.

Il soupira. Il allait vraiment devoir acheter des timbres moldus et attendre des semaines pour les réponses. C'était dur d'être amoureux.

-Féli, tu as reçu une lettre.

-Merci, je vois. Par contre je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi elle est ouverte.

-Parce que tu as fais la grasse mat', répondit Raven en haussant les épaules.

Féli se tenait debout dans la cuisine, l'air endormi et les cheveux ébouriffés mais l'esprit vaillant à l'heure matinale de 11h30. Elle ricana en voyant que Robin n'était toujours pas descendu et elle lui vola son petit déjeuner en se retenant d'attraper la lettre que finissait de lire Jay sans grand intérêt.

-Moins intéressant que la rubrique nécrotique de ce matin, commenta-t-il.

-C'est bon, le bureau de la censure est passé ? Je peux lire ?

-Inutile d'employer ce ton sarcastique dès le matin, remarqua Raven en baillant.

Au moment où elle allait enfin pouvoir se saisir de la missive, Jay la plia en un avion et l'envoya bien au dessus de sa tête en un parfait arc de cercle qui s'acheva dans la main tendue de Robin. Féli inspira et se dit que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Elle aurait sa revanche.

-Charlie, encore une lettre pour toi !

Se retenant de courir, Charlie essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop niais mais l'air amusé de Jerry ne lui laissait pas trop de doute sur la perfection de son sourire béat.

-Décidément, tu reçois beaucoup de courrier en ce moment. Ta maman peut-être ?

-Quoi ? Charlie a une petite amie ? Demanda une voix en criant, bientôt suivie par la tête et le corps bourru de Sven.

-On dirait bien, il faudrait lire cette lettre pour en être sûr !

-Jerry, gronda Charlie en carrant ses épaules et sortant sa baguette.

-Ça va, ça va l'amoureux, on te la laisse ta lettre !

Une heure plus tard et enfin chez lui, Charlie put se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil préféré pour lire sa lettre tant attendue, elle avait tout de même deux jours de retard !

 _Cher Charlie,_

 _Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais l'Angleterre est un pays très sévère, la censure a encore lieu et ta dernière lettre était barrée de quelques coups de marqueur noir sur des phrases qui m'avaient l'air particulièrement critiques. Aussi je te serai extrêmement reconnaissante si tu pouvais me donner le sens des phrases ci-dessus mentionnées (je te joins une copie de ta lettre…). Promis, je me lèverai très tôt tous les jours la semaine prochaine pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise. Je pense également à corrompre le facteur. J'espère que mes lettres t'arrivent en un seul morceau !_

 _Je suis également désolée du retard, mais on m'a envoyé en Ecosse pour rendre compte d'une nouvelle installation._

Charlie s'interrompit avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait tout de même une chance inespérée : il avait trouvé une fille avec une famille aussi barge que la sienne. Il aperçut son reflet dans un miroir et se morigéna mentalement, il avait vraiment l'air d'un idiot fini, heureusement qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir en ce moment.


	5. Chapter 5 : Une journée de travail

En retard, moi ? Enfin, quelle surprise! (désolée...)

Je vous mets deux courts chapitres en réparation...

-Des nouvelles de ton ministre roumain ?

-Je suis sûre qu'il est pas ministre. J'ai cherché les photos dans les archives de l'Etat. Personne ne lui correspond.

-Donc tu sors avec un imposteur.

-On sort pas vraiment ensemble.

-Tu passes ton temps à rêver d'un imposteur et à lui écrire.

-Ce n'est pas non plus comme si je lui avais dit la vérité.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Interrompit Susanna.

-De la vie amoureuse de Féli.

-Féli ? Vous vivez une passion interdite ?

-Pas du tout, nous…

-Oh, je vois très bien la situation, c'est un espion russe…

-Roumain.

-Russe, sous couverture qui se faisait passer pour un élégant homme d'affaire, tu lui as dit que tu étais secrétaire et vous prévoyez de vous enfuir ! C'est hyper romantique !

-N'importe quoi Susanna, d'abord il se faisait passer pour un ministre et…

-Et si vous aviez la moindre intention de vous enfuir, je vous ferai mettre trois mois ferme en prison, dans une cellule étroite et sombre. Compris ?

-Oui capitaine.

-La mission en Ecosse s'est bien passée ? Pas de bavure ?

-Mon capitaine, Féli a encore refusé de suivre le plan, déclara Bren d'un air vicieux.

-Mon capitaine, répondit Féli en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le plan était mauvais, j'en ai eu un meilleur, le résultat a été atteint et nous n'avons subi aucune perte.

-Encore heureux pour une mission en Ecosse. Faites attention à vous Féli, ce genre de comportement mène droit au bloc du silence.

La jeune fille fit une grimace et se rassit avant d'en avoir reçu l'ordre pour continuer de rédiger son rapport.


	6. Chapter 6: Visite impromptue

Féli était tranquillement installée dans sa chambre, la radio diffusant une bruyante musique, et elle ressemblait par là à n'importe qu'elle jeune femme moderne. Elle était également très concentrée sur un travail demandant de la minutie, rien de trop anormal. Vêtue d'un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand rentré dans une large salopette bleue maculée de cambouis, allongée sur une planche à roulette de mécano, Féli démontait se moteur de sa voiture par en-dessous en pestant contre sa sœur qui n'avait pas accepté d'autre installations que des poulies et des chaines, ce qui n'assurait pas une très grande stabilité à la voiture, en cela elle différait remarquablement des autres jeunes femmes de sa génération.

La sonnette de la porte retentit, Féli fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, après tout, c'était son droit. La sonnette retentit plus fort bientôt suivie par la douce voix de Raven qui hurla :

-Féli ! Bouge ton couscoussier et va ouvrir la porte !

-Je bricole !

-Je suis dans mon bain !

-J'y suis allée la dernière fois !

-Je ferai brûler ton diner !

Vaincue par cette infâme menace, Féli coinça une clé à molette à l'endroit délicat qu'elle démontait en espérant que cela tiendrait le temps qu'elle court à la porte et botte les fesses de l'importun.

Elle courut vitesse grand V, ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à crier quand elle vit qui avait sonné.

Charlie commençait à se dire que la maison était vide, ils avaient peut-être un chat qui avait fait du bruit, ce qui expliquerait les coups sourds qu'il avait entendu, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Il resta figé un instant devant la vision qui s'offrit à lui : Féli était pieds nus pour une fois, elle portait une salopette trois fois trop grande pour elle avec des nœuds au niveau des bretelles pour que le vêtement lui tienne sur le dos, le t-shirt qu'elle arborait en dessous devait être un parfait spécimen de la taille XXL américaine, il était jaune fluo et du plus étrange effet. Le tout était maculé de cambouis, qui s'étalait même sur les joues de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon qui semblait dater d'une semaine et n'avait pas été refait depuis.

-Je dérange ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Pas du tout, entre… mais il faut que je retourne rapidement dans ma chambre si je veux éviter la catastrophe, souffla-t-elle en le faisant entrer avant de refermer la porte, de lui tourner le dos et de partir en courant en lui criant par-dessus son épaule de la suivre.

Charlie la suivit et dépassa ce qu'il connaissait de la maison, c'est-à-dire l'entrée, l'escalier qui montait et la porte donnant sur la cuisine. La maison semblait très longue. Puis il entra enfin dans une pièce immense au plafond cathédral d'où pendaient plusieurs chaines au bout desquelles se trouvait une voiture. Féli se précipita sous la voiture et poussa un soupire de soulagement. Puis elle expliqua :

-Je suis en train de démonter le moteur pour voir si on ne pourrait pas l'améliorer, au pire je le remonte à l'identique, mais comme je n'avais pas prévu de m'arrêter, tout risque de tomber…

-Si tu pouvais éviter une explosion ce serait bien.

-Oh, ce ne serait pas le pire. Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu venais, je serais venue te chercher à l'aéroport.

-J'ai appris hier que j'avais un congé, et je me disais qu'une surprise serait agréable…

-Je n'aime pas trop les surprises…

-Si tu passes ton temps dans ce genre de hobby ce n'est pas étonnant…

-C'est surtout peu pratique, mon chef peut m'envoyer en déplacement quand il le souhaite, on aurait pu se manquer.

-Je préviendrai la prochaine fois ! Du coup c'est un garage ici ?

-Non, c'est ma chambre, tu ne vois pas mon lit là-bas ?

Charlie était fier de savoir qu'on disait garage pour la pièce où on rangeait la voiture, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que les moldus puissent vouloir dormir à côté de leurs chères machines. En observant la pièce il constata en effet que au milieu du mur de droite, quelques marches menaient à une sorte de palier en longueur, derrière un mur qui allait jusqu'au plafond se trouvait le lit, et de l'autre côté de l'escalier seul un muret séparait les deux parties de la pièce et on voyait des étagères encombrées de livres et un très gros ordinateur.

Charlie aurait tout de même pensé que les moldus avaient des chambres identiques à celles des sorciers…

-C'est fréquent chez vous de mettre la voiture dans une chambre ?

Féli éclata de rire.

-Pas du tout, mais c'est le seul endroit possible…j'ai fait du chantage aux autres pour avoir cette chambre, c'est la plus grande (Charlie pensa en effet que la moitié du Terrier rentrait dans cette pièce) mais du coup c'est aussi mon labo, je fais toutes mes expériences ici.

-Donc en fait tu ne travaille pas pour le gouvernement, tu es un inventeur.

-Non… c'est mon hobby ça ! Et c'est la première fois que je touche à une voiture, j'avais un parcours aérien ici la semaine dernière. Voilà, j'ai fini la pièce… si tu veux je me change et on sort de cette maison. Je suis sûre que Raven a mis des micros quelque part !

Charlie ne savait pas trop ce que des « micros » pouvaient bien être, mais ça n'avait pas l'air trop réjouissant. Il observa la voiture en attendant que Féli se change et il se demanda ce que son père pouvait bien trouver à ces boites de conserve.

-Bien, allons au parc !

Féli n'avait pas mis longtemps et pourtant seule une vague tâche grise sur sa joue témoignait de son activité passée, elle avait un chemisier vert et un jean noir et avait enfin retrouvé ses immenses talons aiguilles, ses cheveux étaient enfin coincés dans un chignon rangé.

Avec un sourire charmeur Charlie lui offrit le bras et ils sortirent profiter de l'après-midi londonien.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis^^


	7. Chapter 7: au parc

En retard moi? Non, pas possible! Je ne vais même plus chercher d'excuses, il ne me reste qu'à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses et vous offrir plusieurs chapitres d'un coup en guise de compensation. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!

-Si tu veux, cet été j'essayerai de prendre une semaine et congé et on pourra aller quelque part, je veux dire autre part que sous la pluie anglaise.

Charlie venait de proposer négligemment le plan qu'il avait mis un mois à mettre au point et au moins trois semaines à répéter. Il venait de réussir à passer son permis de transplanage international et il était venu passer le week-end à Londres, samedi pour Féli et dimanche pour ses parents.

-Mmh, répondit Féli sans relever la tête, tête qui reposait confortablement sur l'estomac de Charlie qui était lui-même allongé sur l'herbe et prenait le soleil les bras croisés sous la tête et une crème solaire sorcière sur la figure. Il faudrait que je réussisse à avoir une permission à ces dates là…très délicat.

-Une permission ? Tu ne peux pas poser tes vacances comme tout le monde ?

-Comment dire…Je bosse bien pour le gouvernement sur des questions de sécurité…mais en fait, je suis plus dans l'armée qu'autre chose, je suis même lieutenant. On n'a pas de vacances, on a des permissions, et on doit les demander.

-Etrange. Et si tu arrives à corrompre efficacement ton chef et qu'il te l'accorde ta permission ?

-Alors c'est d'accord ! Mais un endroit avec vraiment beaucoup de soleil alors !

Charlie grogna et Féli fut secouée d'un rire : « ça vibre sous ma tête quand tu parles. »

-Et toi tu me chatouilles le ventre en gigotant comme ça. Si on pouvait aller à un endroit ensoleillé mais où on ne craint pas les coups de soleil…

-Hein ? Tu es une petite chochotte ?

Charlie se propulsa sur ses coudes pour lui montrer un visage faussement indigné, mais il fondit quand il vit à quel point elle se retenait de rire. S'asseyant véritablement, il commença à la chatouiller en disant :

-Je suis juste sensible au soleil, moi Mademoiselle, car je suis né roux ! Et les gens roux ne bronzent pas, ils brûlent !

Féli pleurait presque de rire sous ses chatouilles, elle dut s'enfuir en rampant pour lui échapper.

-Direction la pluie irlandaise alors ?

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel avant de déboucher une bouteille d'eau et de lui envoyer le contenu au visage en disant :

-La voilà ta pluie irlandaise !

En criant, Féli partit chercher une autre bouteille.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient tout ruisselants dans le salon de Féli où Robin les accueillit en brandissant un balai.

-Le tapis ne sera pas ruiné par votre inconscience ! Nous avons trois salles de bain dans cette maison dont deux atteignables sans croiser un seul tapi ou parquet.

-Ce n'est pas la mort un peu d'eau Robin ! S'exclama Féli en essayant de lui envoyer des gouttes au visage.

-Tu veux connaitre le nombre de morts par an à cause de l'eau ? Empoisonnement, noyade, pneumonie, accident de la route sous orage…

-Nous prenons l'option de la douche, coupa Charlie, quoique, cela reste de l'eau.

Il fit demi-tour et commença à suivre Féli le long du couloir qui menait à sa chambre quand une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ? Demanda la voix de Raven qui semblait sur le point de hurler.

-Je vais à la douche…

-Et tu croyais que tu allais pouvoir aller dans la même que Féli ?

Charlie ouvrit de grands yeux, il n'y avait même pas pensé, enfin si, mais pas là tout de suite. Il avait toujours pensé être un playboy, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Féli et qu'il lui fallait trois semaines pour réussir à lui proposer de partir en vacances avec lui, il ne savait même pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour lui lancer une plaisanterie sur une douche partagée et encore moins pour une vraie proposition de ce genre. Planté là devant une jeune femme d'à peine 25 ans qui tenait à protéger la vertu de sa sœur comme s'il s'agissait du trésor du roi Troll, il se sentait de nouveau adolescent.

-Heu…je… fut donc sa brillante réponse.

-Donc tu ne pensais PAS, en fait ? Je t'escorte jusqu'à l'autre douche.

D'un air un peu penaud, mais surtout confus, Charlie suivit Raven.


	8. Chapter 8: quand Charlie a besoin d'aide

-Gregory, j'ai un problème.

-Je pensais que tu allais voir Bill quand il y avait un problème Charlie.

-Pas pour ce genre de problème.

-Oh je vois, tu as mis ta copine enceinte et…

-Mais ça va pas la tête ? S'écria Charlie d'un air horrifié, sa sœur m'aurait tué avant que j'ai le temps de dire Merlin !

-Sa sœur ? Charlie mon garçon, tu as vraiment des tendances masochistes, tu trouves un job loin de ta famille pour échapper à ta mère, qui ressemble à un dragon selon ta description, donc tu bosses avec des dragons pour te souvenir de ta mère, puis tu te trouves une copine qui a une sœur pire que ta mère ? Explique-moi !

-J'ai pas d'explication. Féli est une fille géniale, adorable, bref parfaite, qui a comme seul défaut une sœur tyrannique, un frère fouineur, un cousin farceur et un beau-frère mystérieux. Elle a aussi une nièce mais comme cette dernière a quelques mois je ne sais pas encore à quel point elle est atroce.

-Du coup je ne vois pas ton problème, tu sembles avoir parfaitement cerné ta situation et…

-Salut les gars ! Ça bosse dur je vois ! S'exclama une jeune femme de 30 ans en entrant dans le salon de Gregory.

-Anna, Charlie était en train de me dire qu'il avait un problème.

La dite Anna s'assit à table, croisa les mains et regarda Charlie d'un regard éloquent.

-Vous êtes saoulant. Bon, mon problème est effectivement en lien avec Féli…et non, elle n'est PAS enceinte !

-Tout va bien Charlie, on te croit, affirma Gregory en ravalant un rire.

-Elle est moldue.

-ça on sait, répondit Anna.

-Elle est très rationnelle, si je lui parle de magie…

-N'en parle pas alors, affirma Gregory.

-Je ne l'ai pas présentée à ma famille, en fait je ne leur ai même pas dit que je voyais quelqu'un…

-Tant mieux, ton père la noierait de questions, tes jumeaux de frères la martyriseraient et personne ne serait capable de se faire passer pour une honnête famille moldue, ajouta Anna d'un ton d'évidence.

-Je veux l'épouser.

-…

-QUOI ?!

Charlie sentit ses oreilles rougir.

-Oui, enfin…c'est si bizarre que ça ? Je…ce…c'est normal de se marier : on sort avec quelqu'un et si tout va bien…

-Sauf que dans ton cas c'est pas « tout va bien », répondit Anna en ricanant, c'est plutôt : « je suis tellement fou d'elle que je passe mon temps à rêver d'elle, je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle, même devenir végétarien. »

-Oh, végétarien quand même pas ! Protesta Charlie qui était désormais rouge comme une tomate.

-Mais Anna a raison, reprit Gregory avec un sourire mielleux, tu es vraiment mordu, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un avec un air aussi niais après avoir reçu une lettre.

-Bon, d'accord, d'accord, je suis raide dingue de cette fille, et je veux l'épouser c'est bien normal !

-D'habitude je dirais ça, mais là…elle est moldue et tu ne vas pas la présenter à ta famille, tu vas même lui mentir toute ta vie…

-Enfin, coupa Gregory, jusqu'à ce que leurs enfants reçoivent leur lettre pour Poudlard. Un jour tu devras cracher le morceau.

Charlie eut l'air déconfit, il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

-Mais Charlie, reprit Anna, tu es vraiment sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment te _marier_ avec elle ? Pout _toute_ ta vie ?

Charlie planta ses yeux dans ceux de son amie et assenti lentement. Il était sûr, pour une fois dans sa vie qu'il avait une certitude aussi forte, il fallait que tout le monde essaye de l'en détourner.

-Du coup, fit Gregory, je ne comprends pas ton problème : tu es amoureux d'une fille super et tu vas l'épouser. Attends, le problème serait-il lié au fait qu'elle soit moldue et que ta famille soit ignorante de son existence ? Pas possible !

-Greg, je ne plaisante pas.

-D'accord Charlie, au moins ça explique pourquoi ce n'est pas Bill que tu es allé voir, mais quel est ton problème ?

Charlie baissa les yeux, embarrassé.

-Jesaispascommentluidemander, lâcha-t-il rapidement.

-Pardon ? fit Gregory interloqué alors qu'Anna explosait de rire.

Charlie se leva brusquement, il commençait à être en colère.

-Alors, vous m'aidez ou pas ?


	9. Chapter 9: famille indiscrète

-C'est très sérieux, répéta Raven en chuchotant, son comportement était hautement suspect.

-Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi on est là, grommela Robin en frissonnant, on est en décembre et on se pèle Raven.

-Nous devons les observer pour être sûr que rien n'arrive à Féli, la pauvre est trop naïve.

-S'il y a une chose que ta sœur n'est pas, répondit MacA, c'est naïve, elle est capable de prendre soin d'elle-même.

-Silence, c'est moi qui commande ici…

-Techniquement c'est moi l'ainé, intervint Jay.

-Si on se base sur nos tests de QI, c'est moi qui commande, reprit Raven.

-Sauf quand Féli est là puisqu'elle plus intelligente, répondit Robin avec un sourire narquois.

-On dirait que vous voulez qu'il arrive malheur à notre sœur ! Prenez ces snipers et suivez-moi sur le bord du toit. Non Jay, je n'ai pas l'intention de descendre le rouquin, mais la lunette d'un sniper est très puissante, elle nous permettra de bien voir ce qu'il mijote.

Voilà comment, par une froide nuit de décembre, Raven, Jay, Robin et MacA se retrouvèrent allongés sur un toit, le viseur d'un sniper vissé à leur œil pour espionner Féli et Charlie.

-Ils sont dans le parc, murmura Robin, ils marchent bras dessus bras dessous.

-Ils s'arrêtent devant la fontaine vide, reprit Jay, on dirait que c'est Charlie qui parle.

-Non, j'ai vu les lèvres de Féli bouger.

-Personne ne dit qu'elle a vraiment parlé, si ça se trouve…

-Il a l'air angoissé je trouve.

-Oui, sa tête ressemble un peu à la tienne quand tu as demandé Raven en mariage…Non !

-Si ! On dirait qu'il fait sa demande !

-Raven, je t'interdis de tirer. Même dans l'épaule.

-Jay, il est louche ce type, il ne lui a pas dit la vérité et…

-Raven tu te calmes ! Elle non plus ne lui a pas dit la vérité. Féli nous a présenté ce garçon, il est très bien. Tu n'as pas le droit de ruiner sa vie !

Raven semblait vouloir argumenter, mais soudain elle s'écroula dans les bras de MacA qui se tenait derrière elle. Il venait de l'assommer d'un coup sur la nuque.

-Quand elle est remontée comme ça on ne peut rien faire, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Stress post-partum ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Du coup on rentre ? J'ai froid moi ! Lança Robin en ramassant les snipers.


	10. Chapter 10: Féli a dit oui

On avait beau être en décembre et être la nuit, Féli n'avait pas froid. Elle marchait à présent dans le parc avec Charlie, il était étrangement silencieux, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, Eric aussi avait été silencieux et elle avait passé des journées entières, étant enfant, sans parler.

Ils arrivèrent devant la fontaine, vide et éteinte en hiver. Le pas de Charlie ralentit et s'arrêta, entrainant Féli avec lui. Elle se tourna vers lui en cherchant une explication sur son visage, il avait l'air confus.

-Féli…Je…Charlie passa une main dans ses cheveux, c'était vraiment plus dur que ce qu'il avait imaginé, et pourtant il avait répété la scène avec Anna. Tu sais que je suis complètement dingue de toi, et la vérité est que je veux passer le reste de ma vie dans cet état, et que je veux te voir tous les matins en me réveillant, et tous les soirs en me couchant et…

-Charlie, l'interrompit Féli, je…

-Je sais. Je sais qu'on passe notre temps à se mentir. Comme l'a dit ton frère, pas de questions, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas l'essentiel Féli. Oui, il faut pouvoir se faire confiance pour vivre ensemble. Je te fais confiance sur le fait que tu ne me caches rien de grave, ou rien sur nous, et j'espère que tu as la même confiance en moi. Alors oui on va continuer à se mentir, à ne pas poser de questions, mais ce sera sur notre travail ou autre, pas sur nous, pas sur nos sentiments, tant qu'on se dit la vérité là-dessus, tout ira bien. Alors Féli, est-ce que tu accepterais de me laisser te mentir pour tout le reste de ma vie ? Est-ce que tu me ferais l'insigne honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Charlie savait qu'il ne rougissait pas, il n'était plus à ce stade, il savait aussi qu'elle allait dire oui, il le voyait dans le pétillement de ses yeux, et il sentit un sourire béat se dessiner malgré lui sur ses lèvres. Il entendit à peine sa réponse, mais il l'entendit tout de même et fut prêt quand elle se jeta à son cou. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.


	11. Chapter 11: choix de vie

-Donc, Charlie, tu comptes épouser ma petite sœur, déclara Jay de son ton tranquille et impassible.

-Oui.

-Et tu ne m'as pas demandé la permission d'abord ?

-Pardon ?

-La tradition veut que tu demandes au responsable de la jeune fille si tu as bien le droit de l'épouser.

Charlie le regarda avec des yeux éberlués, les moldus étaient fous, puis son regard tomba sur MacA qui lui faisait signe que c'était n'importe quoi, ses gestes de ses mains semblaient lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'une très vieille coutume.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle serait très heureuse de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre a son mot à dire sur sa vie, répondit prudemment Charlie avant de voir les deux pouces levés de Robin derrière Jay.

-Quelle date ? Reprit Jay.

-Nous pensions deux semaines.

-C'est court.

-Beaucoup trop court.

-Définitivement trop court.

Les trois autres hommes de la famille venaient de parler et Charlie sentit qu'il lui faudrait repousser la date.

-Minimum un mois, affirma MacA.

-Ce qui est déjà court, répondit Jay.

-Mais faisable, termina Robin.

-La vraie question est de savoir quand nous rencontrerons ta famille.

La réponse de Charlie fut noyée dans le hurlement du bébé qui arriva à ce moment dans la cuisine, porté par Raven et suivi par Féli.

-Oups, je pensais que la séance de torture était finie, s'excusa Raven en faisant mine de repartir.

-Colombe hurle pour son père il semblerait, coupa Féli en extirpant le bébé des bras de sa mère pour le remettre à MacA.

-Quelle était la dernière question ? Demanda tranquillement Raven.

-La date de rencontre avec la belle-famille, répondit Robin en sirotant son thé.

Féli leva des yeux intéressés vers Charlie. Embarrassé il répondit :

-Pas de date, pas de rencontre.

-Tu as une famille pourtant, affirma Jay.

-Oui.

-Et tu n'es pas brouillé avec eux ? demanda MacA en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non.

-Et tu les aimes bien, ajouta Raven.

-C'est vrai…

-Donc, tu as peur de leur réaction devant nous, tu as honte de notre famille, s'exclama Robin d'un air scandalisé.

-Pas du tout, reprit Charlie.

-Ou alors tu as peur de notre réaction devant eux, tu as peur que Féli parte en courant ? C'est mal la connaître.

-Oh, je suis persuadée qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas mais…

-Quoi alors ?

-Je ne veux juste pas qu'ils soient au courant.

-Là c'est grave, commenta Raven.

-Tu ne connais pas ma mère, elle viendrait nous apporter des repas tous faits tous les soirs, insisterait pour nous avoir à dîner deux fois par semaine. Mes frères passeraient leur temps installés chez nous, bref pas de vie.

-Je ne vois pas le problème, commenta Raven en regardant d'un air rieur sa famille autour d'elle.

-Oh, nous ne te l'avions pas dit ? demanda doucement Féli, nous ne vivrons pas ici, nous allons acheter une maison ailleurs.

-Pardon ? s'étouffa Jay, tu quittes le Nid ? Ce n'est pas possible, un mariage d'accord, j'accepte, mais un enlèvement, jamais !

-C'est vrai ça, renchérit Robin, même moi je vis quasiment ici ! Et MacA est venu ici, Charlie connait la maison…

-Je peux avoir ta chambre ? Demanda aussitôt Raven.

-Jamais ! Se récria Féli horrifiée, je garde quand-même mon labo… le temps d'en avoir un dans notre sous-sol ou quoi.

-Pas de belle-famille et départ du Nid, se lamenta Jay, notre vie va devenir extraordinairement pâle.

-Pas sûr, intervint MacA, combien d'enfants tu penses qu'ils vont avoir ?

-Ouverture des paris ! Lança joyeusement Raven, je dis trois.

-Je dis plus !

-Sortons d'ici rapidement, souffla Féli en entrainant Charlie pendant que le reste de la famille commençait à inscrire ses divers paris.

Une fois dans la chambre de Féli ils explosèrent de rire.

-Ton frère m'a dit pas avant un mois pour le mariage.

-Bon, c'était prévisible, répondit Féli, ça nous laisse le temps de chercher une maison.

-Tu veux vraiment partir d'ici ?

-Je n'ai pas toujours vécu là ni toujours avec eux, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Féli, tu veux vraiment une maison tout de suite ? Pas un appartement ?

-Ah, tu veux un appartement ? Je pensais que ce serait plus pratique si on achetait directement une grande maison. Ou alors tu as peur de faire le ménage ?

Charlie eut un rire, le ménage était le cadet de ses soucis, merci la magie.

-Je pensais plutôt au niveau budget, je n'ai pas tant d'économies et…

Féli partie alors dans un grand rire.

-Charlie, s'il y a une question que je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre poser, c'est celle de l'argent. Je suis richissime !

-Ça paye si bien que ça l'armée ?

-Non, mais avant…enfin bref avant nous avons fait notre fortune et parfois on se débrouille encore…pour gagner quelques paris !

Charlie comprit et acquiesça pour la maison.

-Mais tu vas réussir à rentrer tous les week-ends ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais demander une mutation. Par contre je n'ai pas vraiment de week-end, plutôt des jours à droite à gauche…

-Moi aussi, soupira Féli, finalement un mois ce sera bien pour s'organiser.


	12. Chapter 12: c'est le patron qui décide

-Jack ?

-Oui Charlie ?

-Je vais me marier.

-Félicitation ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait des anglais assez fous pour se marier par ces temps troublés mais je suis ravi que tu sois de ceux-là. Tu connais ton oiseau rare depuis longtemps ?

-Heu…environ un an.

-C'est court.

-C'est ce que tout le monde me dit. Mais le problème n'est pas là. Ma fiancée est moldue…

-Pardon ?

-Moldue, tu as bien entendu. Elle ne sait pas que je suis sorcier et…

-Mais quel genre de salades tu as bien pu lui raconter sur ton travail ?

-Eh ! Presque la vérité, répondit Charlie indigné. Je lui ai dit que je travaillais dans une réserve naturelle pour la protection de la faune et la flore en Roumanie.

-Et elle t'a cru ?

-Pas vraiment, mais je lui ai donné des détails sur des espèces en danger et elle a accepté.

-Un oiseau très très rare alors.

-Oui. Comme elle est moldue, elle m'a demandé si j'avais un numéro de téléphone au travail, pour me joindre au cas où.

-Un téléquoi ?

-Téléphone ? Jack, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide ! Il faut qu'on installe cet appareil moldu !

-Là Charlie, nous allons avoir un problème.

-Chef.

-Lieutenant, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

-Je vais me marier.

-Félicitation, j'espère que je ne suis pas invité à la noce.

-Non, personne ne le sera d'ailleurs. Mais du coup j'aurais besoin que le bureau des fausses excuses, des couvertures ou je ne sais quoi, soit au courant, au cas où mon mari m'appelle quand je serai en mission. Que quelqu'un puisse lui donner des infos.

-Ou plutôt de mauvaises informations. J'espère que vous avez bien observé nos clauses de confidentialité.

-Oui chef, je lui ai dit que j'étais dans l'armée et que je travaillais sur des questions de sécurité.

-Très vague tout ça, nous allons vous faire de faux certificats. Nous allons lancer la procédure d'investigation sur ce jeune homme.

-Ne vous en faites pas mon capitaine, j'ai déjà investigué et tout est en ordre.

-Ce n'est pas l'avis de Susanna, elle m'affirme que l'homme en question n'existe sur aucun registre.

-Ce qui prouve qu'il n'est pas un espion, sinon il aurait une solide couverture.

-Il n'est pas non plus normal, nous ne pouvons laisser ce genre de situation en place, il pourrait représenter une menace.

-Je suis persuadée du contraire, et j'ai encore le pouvoir de décider de ma vie privée.

-Pas si elle met tout le monde en danger. Cet homme est louche, ni lui ni sa famille ne semblent exister. Et n'allez pas me monter un dossier de toutes pièces pour me prouver le contraire.

-Je ne vais pas monter de dossier, j'ai déjà les papiers. Il semblerait que pour des raisons de sécurité, sa famille, ainsi que plusieurs autres familles anglaises, aient été supprimées de tout registre. La famille royale et le premier ministre ont des registres particuliers dont j'ai obtenu une copie. La voici. Maintenant si vous voulez questionner les motifs de la famille royale libre à vous.

-Ah, les fameux dossiers de l'anomalie S. Bien, tout est en ordre alors, mais faites attention tout de même. De toute façon vos déplacements sont toujours sous contrôle, vous le savez bien, au moindre problème nous interviendrons.

-Merci mon capitaine, je voulais aussi…

-J'imagine que vous venez me demander vos week-ends, c'est non.


	13. Chapter 13: visite

-Dis moi Féli, commença Charlie assis sur le sol du salon d'une des maisons qu'ils visitaient, ça te dirait un animal de compagnie ?

Elle le regarda et répondit prudemment :

-Je ne voudrais pas te froisser, mais les animaux et moi ça fait quatre.

-Tous les animaux ? Charlie était interloqué. Tu ne voudrais pas un chat ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'en n'ai jamais eu.

-Un chien ? C'est très gentil ça les chiens.

-Pas pratique, il faut être tout le temps avec eux.

-Un poisson rouge ?

-Inutile.

-Un lapin ?

-C'est très singulier, je ne me vois pas élever de la nourriture de cette façon.

-Une tortue ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Un crapaud ?

-Ahah, c'est quoi cette idée ? Le pauvre fera une syncope à la première fillette qui voudra l'embrasser.

Charlie la regarda bizarrement, qui voudrait embrasser un crapaud, Les moldus étaient étranges parfois.

-Donc un chat ? C'est tout mignon.

-Je ne sais pas, Féli réfléchit un instant, on a vraiment besoin d'un animal de compagnie ?

-Nous deux je ne sais pas, même si j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un, mais pour les enfants c'est mieux !

-Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas d'enfants.

-Il faut se tenir prêt ! Répondit Charlie avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin.

Féli lui tira la langue avant de demander :

-Et un chat c'est drôle ou pas ?

-Oui plutôt !

-Alors on peut essayer, mais s'il n'est pas drôle il finira dans un pâté.

-ça m'étonnerait, ta sœur m'a dit que tu ne cuisinais jamais.

Sur ce, il dut se lever et courir pour échapper à sa fiancée en colère.


	14. Chapter 14: préparatifs pour un mariage

-Tu vas quand même porter une robe blanche ? S'inquiéta Raven.

-Bien sûr, je ne suis pas comme toi, j'aime bien les traditions moi, répliqua Féli en continuant de regarder les modèles de cuisines sur un catalogue.

-Et tu comptes l'acheter quand ? C'est pas que je m'inquiète, mais ton mariage est quand même dans… trois jours.

-Je l'ai commandée déjà, elle devrait arriver demain ou après-demain.

-Tu as demandé à Victoria Kensington ?

-Oui. Il y a un problème ?

-Non, je ne pensais juste pas que tu mettrais tant d'argent dans une robe.

-Je mets toujours une fortune dans mes habits. Et c'est gratuit, elle me devait une faveur. En plus je suis sûre qu'elle est ravie de le faire. Elle est encore étudiante, les grosses commandes comme ça n'arrivent jamais jusqu'à elle.

-Victoria est peut-être encore très jeune mais elle fait des choses magnifiques. J'aurais dû épouser un duc ou quelque chose comme ça pour avoir l'occasion de sortir en société.

-Tu vas au casino deux fois par mois et toujours dans une robe différente, il me semble que c'est suffisant.

-Mmh. Alors, tu te décides pour ta cuisine ?

-Non. Si je commande dans ce catalogue, il faudra faire intervenir le bureau pour qu'ils m'installent un système caché genre un tiroir secret pour mettre les pistolets.

-Fais le passer en note de frais.

-Il faut déjà qu'ils me maquillent la cave, me camouflent un bureau… L'ennui c'est que je ne peux pas vraiment demander à une société externe de le faire.

-Il faudrait que tu demandes plusieurs parties à plusieurs sociétés. Pour la sécurité finale on peut le faire nous-mêmes. Si je te l'installe, tu me donnes ta voiture de sport ?

-Qui a participé à la dernière course automobile ?

-Mais j'étais enceinte ! C'est trop injuste, c'est la seule fois où tu as dû me remplacer.

-Ne pinaille pas, tu as une robe pour mon mariage ?

-Oui, et Colombe aussi, elle va être trop mignonne ! Il faudra que tu te dépêches d'avoir un enfant pour qu'elle ait un cousin rapidement.

-Tu n'as qu'à avoir un autre enfant toi-même.

-MacA ne veut pas.

-N'importe quoi ! Cria la voix de MacA depuis une autre pièce.

-Alors, ces aménagements intérieurs ça avance ? Demanda Jay sur le ton de la conversation en arborant fièrement un casque de chantier bleu et en regardant les ouvriers s'agiter autour de lui.

-Mmh, répondit Féli, pas vraiment, il m'a fallu un nombre d'explications assez incroyable pour les convaincre de l'utilité de ces aménagements. Bien sûr les plans seront subrepticement remplacés par des faux dès la fin des travaux.

-Tu ne pouvais pas demander à un ami ou quelqu'un de plus discret ?

-Un seul ouvrier, pour un gros chantier ? C'est sûr que ce n'est pas suspect. Tous mes amis dans le bâtiment viendront poser les dernières touches, le maquillage final. Mais ce sera seulement après l'automatisation de tous les systèmes par le bureau. Raven et moi travaillons sur la sécurité et la vidéo surveillance.

-J'imagine que tu vas aussi installer un générateur d'électricité autonome, c'est ce que nous avons pour la maison…

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit très utile. Nous sommes dans un quartier résidentiel, bourgeois, respectable et tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Nous aurons l'air d'une nouvelle famille traditionnelle.

-Je ne suis pas très convaincu. En tout cas nous aurons bientôt la machine pour le tunnel entre nos maisons, il faut juste que nous évitions les galeries de métro.

-Un tunnel ? Jay je pense que tub en fais trop.

-Pas du tout, Robin voulait que le moyen de transport dans ce tunnel soit un bobsleigh, MacA pense que des chariots de style mine à charbon auraient plus de charme, mais je pense que récupérer un vieux wagon de métro sera plus simple.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que le bureau ne s'en rende jamais compte, je suis certaine que creuser illégalement un tunnel sous la moitié de Londres fait parti des choses hautement interdites.

-Charlie ne dira rien sur ces travaux ?

-Il ne rentre pas avant deux semaines, je lui ai simplement dit que je voulais faire des aménagements pour la cuisine et l'isolation. Il restera parfaitement innocent des doubles murs et de la cave, ne t'en fait pas. Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur Ruby, cette fille est folle de toi, tu devrais l'épouser.

-Elle mérite mieux que moi, sur ce, je te laisse mon casque et part convaincre Raven que les casinos de la ville en ont assez de la voir.


	15. Chapter 15: interlude post-mariage

-Alors Charlie, et ce mariage ?

-Ahah, tu vois que tu aurais voulu être là Greg !

-Je travaillais, il y a des gens sérieux monsieur !

-C'était formidable, il n'y avait que sa famille à elle, beaucoup de choses à manger et on a pu partir tout de suite après.

-Tu l'as emmenée en lune de miel ?

-Bien sûr, tu croyais quoi ? Que j'ai passé les deux dernières semaines à planter des tomates ?

-Oh, ça va, vous êtes allés où ?

-En Grèce, pendant cinq jours, bien meilleur temps qu'ici pour un mois de janvier.

-Puis vous êtes revenus planter des tomates ?

-Non, nous avons commencé à aménager la maison. Je transplanerai tous les soirs.

-Ah Charlie, tu nous quittes, c'est vraiment malheureux.

-Tais-toi Greg, je sais que tu es ravi de pouvoir récupérer ma baraque qui est juste à côté de la cantine.


	16. Chap 16:les jours tristes comptent aussi

Féli entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle quitta la cuisine pour accueillir son mari. Elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, il se tenait là, à peine en dehors de l'entrée, le regard vide. Elle avança vers lui, murmura « Charlie » en posant sa main sur sa joue mais il ne répondit pas. Elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois mais n'obtint toujours aucune réaction, il continuait simplement à regarder dans le vide. Elle comprit alors quel était ce genre de regard qu'il avait.

-Oh mon amour, je suis vraiment désolée. Un de tes amis est…parti ? C'était inattendu ? Je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle l'enlaça et le berça doucement. Elle connaissait cet état, un choc émotionnel. Elle était passée par là, il y a des années, quand elle était encore une petite fille et vivait avec Eric. Eric ne l'avait jamais quitté, la confortant, par des mots, un câlin, ou juste par sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'elle réagisse à nouveau.

-Vient Charlie, il faut que tu manges.

Elle le guida jusqu'à une chaise autour de la table, posa une assiette de pâtes devant lui, lui mit une fourchette dans la main et répéta qu'il devait manger. Il obéit comme un automate, elle dut même le forcer à boire à la fin. Puis elle le conduisit jusqu'au canapé, lui enleva ses chaussures et déclara :

-Je ne peux pas te dire que ça va aller, parce que ce n'est pas vrai, les morts ne reviennent pas, mais ça pourrait aller mieux. La tristesse finit par partir tu sais, et puis graduellement on ne se rappelle plus que des bons moments. Tu devrais essayer de te souvenir de tous les bons moments que tu as passé avec ton ami. Je suis certaine qu'il ou elle ne voudrait pas que tu te mettes dans cet état. On va regarder un film, puis aller au lit, ça te fera tu bien, tu vas voir.

Elle alluma la télé, mit à lire le dvd de _Vacances Romaines_ , un film léger approprié pour une soirée tranquille. Elle s'assit à une extrémité du canapé, ramenant ses jambes à côté d'elle et elle fit s'allonger Charlie de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur ses genoux et qu'elle puisse lui caresser les cheveux, une chose qu'elle adorait faire.

Quand le film fut fini, Charlie était toujours le même. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret, lui donna une étreinte rassurante en lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait et était là pour lui. Elle lui enleva son t-shirt et lui massa lentement les épaules, puis le dos et les bras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement relaxé. Elle lui fit ensuite monter les escaliers jusqu'à leur chambre et s'occupa de lui comme d'un bébé pour la douche et le coucher. Elle finit par s'allonger à côté de lui, passant un bras en travers de son torse.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle vit qu'il avait les yeux ouverts et regardait le plafond. Elle l'appela mais il ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle se pencha légèrement sur lui et lui caressa doucement le visage. Ecartant ses cheveux de son front, passant son doigt sur ses lèvres, faisant de petits cercles avec son pouce sur sa joue. Il avait un très beau visage, seuls ses yeux vides gâchaient le moment. Elle commença à s'inquiéter, son propre choc émotionnel n'avait pas duré aussi longtemps. Mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle le laisse seul un seul instant. Elle l'aida à s'habiller, le fit descendre pour le petit déjeuner et pendant qu'elle vérifiait qu'il mangeait bien ses tartines, elle appela Jack, le patron de Charlie.

-Allo, Jack ? La femme de Charlie à l'appareil. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier mais il est vraiment bizarre depuis qu'il est rentré, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse venir travailler aujourd'hui. Est-ce un de ses collègues qui est mort ?

-Heu…non, une amie à lui je dirais, il est vraiment mal ?

-Il réagit comme un automate et ne répond pas quand je lui parle.

Jack ne savait pas ce qu'était un automate, mais savait que Féli était moldue, raison pour laquelle il avait un téléphone.

-Dans ce cas il peut rester à la maison, naturellement, je dirai à ses collègues de passer le voir dans la soirée.

-Merci beaucoup Jack.

Elle raccrocha, appela son propre patron pour lui dire que son mari était malade et qu'elle ne pouvait le laisser seul. Elle décida ensuite d'emmener Charlie se promener, voir du monde lui ferait peut-être du bien.

Elle les conduisit en voiture jusque dans le centre-ville où elle lui prit la main et marcha avec lui le long du canal. Elle lui parla de tout et de rien, de la journée qu'elle avait eu la veille, de ce qu'elle pensait du temps et de la façon dont elle pensait prendre une revanche sur sa sœur qui lui avait donné de mauvaises informations la semaine précédente, retardant considérablement son travail.

Les gens les regardaient bizarrement, il était clair que son mari n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Elle renonça à les faire déjeuner au restaurant et acheta des sandwichs à la place, ne lâchant pas sa main une seule fois. Elle finit par les faire asseoir dans un petit square où jouaient des enfants. Elle avait un bras passé autour du sien et regardait avec affection les enfants qui se couraient après.

-Nous pourront emmener nos enfants ici quand nous en auront, murmura doucement la jeune femme, nous pourront nous asseoir ici et les regarder, ou courir avec eux. Mais pour cela il faut que tu reviennes, tu as fait ton deuil maintenant, et moi j'ai besoin de toi ici. Tu m'entends Charlie ? J'ai besoin de toi, ici, maintenant.

Avec un léger soupir elle posa la tête de son mari sur son épaule et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Lentement elle leur fit prendre le chemin du retour. En arrivant, elle lui demanda joyeusement :

-Bon, que veux-tu faire maintenant ? Il nous reste la fin de l'après-midi et la soirée !

Il ne répondit toujours pas et elle poursuivit :

-Si tu ne te décides pas c'est moi qui choisis. Tu ne dis rien ? Dans ce cas on va jouer aux cartes, prépares-toi à perdre !

Elle savait que sa proposition était ridicule mais elle souhaitait désespérément qu'il réagisse. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait résolument vers la télé, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, attrapant le bras de Charlie elle partit ouvrir. Un homme et une femme, tous les deux légèrement plus âgés que Charlie se tenaient là.

-Oh, vous êtes ses collègues, entrez, venez au salon.

Ils entrèrent nerveusement, sachant que la jeune femme était moldue et que Charlie ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était sorcier. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air surpris du rectangle noir en face d'eux. Féli revint en portant d'une main un plateau avec des verres et des boissons, de l'autre main elle tenait celle de Charlie.

-Charlie ? Demanda la femme avec hésitation. Il est comme ça depuis hier ?

-Oui, déclara Féli en servant ce que chacun de ses invités avait demandé.

-Je suis Gregory, déclara l'homme, et voici Ana, nous sommes les meilleurs amis de Charlie. Hier il a perdu…la première personne avec qui il a travaillé en arrivant à la réserve.

-Oh, je me doutais que c'était quelque chose du genre, j'ai eu ce genre de choc étant petite, mais cela n'avait duré que quelques heures.

-Avez-vous essayé quelque chose ? demanda Ana.

-Tutoyez moi je vous en pris. Je n'ai rien fait, à part rester avec lui, essayer de le rassurer.

-C'est bien, affirma Ana qui avait des notions de médicomagie, je ne pense pas qu'autre chose soit efficace, je veux dire, c'est purement mental…

Gregory soupira, la magie était inefficace contre ce genre de choc, il sortit un flacon de sa poche.

-Vous…tu devrais lui donner ça ce soir, c'est une potion pour aider à bien dormir, le sommeil pourrait l'aider à accepter la situation.

Ana et lui ne restèrent pas longtemps, juste assez pour parler encore un peu avec Féli, dire quelques mots en privé à Charlie sur le dragon qu'il venait de perdre, l'enlacer et partir, déclarant qu'ils avertiraient le patron de son état.

Une fois de plus Féli le conduisit au lit, avant de lui faire boire la potion elle lui déclara :

-Tes amis sont venus pour toi, je suis là aussi. J'irai même trouver ta famille s'il le faut mais tu dois revenir Charlie, tu as une vie qui t'attends ici. Je ne peux peut-être pas te faire revenir, toi seul peux prendre la décision, mais prends là pour moi, s'il te plait.

Une fois la potion avalée, il sombra immédiatement dans un profond sommeil.

Il ne voyait rien, qu'un brouillard gris tout autour de lui. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, était que Fiona, le premier dragon qu'il avait vu éclore, le premier qu'il avait dressé et vu évoluer, était morte, tuée dans une attaque de mangemorts qui essayaient de s'emparer de dragons. Elle était partie et avait à peine six ans. Il avait vaguement conscience d'avoir transplané chez lui, mais ne se souvenait de rien après cela. Il n'y avait rien, juste un brouillard gris.

Parfois il lui semblait entendre une voix qui venait de loin, mais il ne distinguait pas les mots. Il avait essayé de s'aventurer vers un brouillard plus dense et plus sombre, mais à chaque fois la voix résonnait dans ses oreilles et il avait le sentiment qu'il devait rester là où il était. Un léger point de chaleur le retenant encore alors qu'il avait si froid. Mais finalement le noir l'envahit. Il ouvrit les yeux alors que la lumière perçait à peine au travers des volets.

Il eut l'impression de se réveiller d'un long cauchemar. Mais non, pensa-t-il, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, Fiona était morte. Il sentit le brouillard l'envahir de nouveau mais le chant d'un oiseau le retint un instant. Il eut un faible sourire en reconnaissant un rossignol, l'oiseau de sa femme. Féli…elle était là, juste à côté de lui, une main tenant la sienne. Son regard tomba sur le réveil digital et il réalisa qu'il était resté dans le brouillard pendant plus d'une journée, le flacon vide sur la table de nuit devait avoir contenu une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Sa tristesse revint d'un coup mais il ne repartit pas, il se sentit terriblement mal au sujet de sa femme qui n'avait pas du comprendre, c'était elle la voix qui lui avait parlé, il en était sûr. Il l'enlaça en retenant des larmes. Féli se réveilla aussitôt, elle sentit qu'il tremblait légèrement et elle le serra dans ses bras, lui murmurant qu'elle était là et qu'il pouvait pleurer, un ami méritait bien qu'on pleure. Il se laissa alors aller comme un enfant pendant que Féli lui murmurait des mots apaisants, ravie qu'il ne soit plus un fantôme.


	17. Chapter 17: un jour une recette

Charlie fit claquer la porte de l'appartement en lançant un bruyant « Bonsoir ! »

Féli lui répondit sans crier et il la rejoignit à la cuisine, elle était dos à la porte, en train de manger le contenu d'un bol. Il lui posa les mains sur les épaules, commença délicatement à masser et regarda ce qu'elle mangeait, il fit une grimace.

-Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux manger ça, c'est repoussant.

-Comment ? Regarde, tu prends dans ta fourchette, tu ouvre la bouche et miam !

-Mais Féli, ce n'est pas de la vraie nourriture ça, de la semoule avec du Kiri écrasé dedans ? C'est un crime.

-C'est assez bon pourtant, tu veux goûter ?

Il se recula avec dégoût avant de reprendre :

-Sérieusement, pourquoi tu manges ça ?

-Parce que c'est rapide à faire, inventif, et je me flatte de stimuler mon cerveau en inventant plusieurs choses par jour, et que ce n'est pas si mauvais.

-Je vais vraiment finir par cuisiner deux fois plus pour que tu ais des restes à réchauffer le soir. Tu n'as jamais dû bien manger de ta vie, ce n'est pas possible autrement. La cuisine de ma mère est délicieuse, du coup je ne peux pas manger…ce truc infâme.

-Je ne suis pas du tout douée pour la cuisine, une chance que tu ne m'ais pas épousée pour mes talents culinaires, mais ma sœur aime beaucoup cuisiner. Surtout les recettes où il faut hacher avec un grand couteau, tout ce qu'elle fait est très bon.

-C'est définitif, je vais cuisiner de façon à laisser des restes.

-Oui, ou alors…on décide de manger ensemble le soir.

Il soupira, et alla s'assoir en face d'elle, attrapant une boite de biscuits et piochant dedans sans remords, il répondit :

-Féli, je dois travailler tard si je veux avoir mes week-ends, mes collègues aussi les voudraient de temps en temps. Et tu m'as dit que tes horaires étaient imprévisibles, manger ensemble le soir nous ferait manger vers…minuit ? Sans compter que je mourrais d'inanition avant ça.

Féli eut un léger rire.

-C'est vrai…on pourrait essayer de se faire des week-ends en milieu de semaine si tu préfères. Moi ça m'est égale, avant je travaillais tous les jours et prenais des vacances quand je voulais, je leur demanderai de s'adapter.

-Toi tu dois être un vrai tyran au boulot.

-Tu n'as pas idée, un vrai diable.


	18. Chapter 18: Dehors, la guerre

Et voici la suite! Avec moins de délais que les chapitres précédents héhé. Je me suis aussi rendue compte que mes séparations de parties (des étoiles) n'étaient pas passées, je vais essayer de bien les marquer à partir de maintenant. bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

OoOoOoO

Charlie se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit, ou plutôt dans le lit de sa chambre au Terrier. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, les scènes de la bataille se rejouaient dans sa tête, il voyait le visage ensanglanté de Bill, l'air désespéré de sa mère, Dumbledore à terre, Mcgonagall au bord des larmes.

Les images se succédaient et parfois le visage souriant de Féli apparaissait, il pensa qu'elle avait bien de la chance de ne pas faire partie de tout cela. Elle devait aussi être assez inquiète, il l'avait appelée d'une cabine téléphonique pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs jours, chose qu'il faisait rarement.

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa famille dans un tel moment, et la meilleure chose pour Féli à présent était de ne pas être remarquée par les mangemorts. Il finit par se lever et descendre à la cuisine. Il trouva Fleur en train de manger de la glace, il leva un sourcil et elle répondit :

-Il faut bien ça, et même moi je mange des choses qui font grossir.

-Je pense que rien ne te fera jamais grossir Fleur. Je suis heureux que tu sois là, que Bill t'ai rencontré, en ce moment…

-C'est moi qui ait de la chance de l'avoir rencontré. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est dur de rencontrer des hommes qui m'apprécient pour moi et non pour ma beauté.

-En tout cas je pense que tu es largement remontée dans l'estime de maman Fleur.

-Peut-être, mais je n'ai besoin de l'estime de personne, tant que je peux être avec Bill.

-Je suis vraiment heureux que le mariage soit maintenu, je n'aurais voulu pour rien au monde manquer l'occasion de t'appeler belle-sœur.

OoOoOoO

Le téléphone sonna et Féli se précipita dessus, elle attendait des nouvelles de Charlie depuis plusieurs heures. Il aurait déjà dû être de retour du mariage de son frère.

-Lieutenant présentez-vous immédiatement, lâcha une voix sèche avant de raccrocher.

Féli soupira et réalisa que c'était son téléphone de travail et non celui de la maison qui avait sonné, son inquiétude lui avait fait manquer ce détail.

Elle rédigea une rapide note qu'elle laissa dans l'entrée au cas où Charlie rentrerait avant elle et attrapa son casque de moto. Peu de temps après elle arrivait au bureau.

-Lieutenant, laissez votre casque ici, nous prenons la voiture pour nous rendre chez le premier ministre.

-Il y a un problème ?

-On ne vous appelle quand tout va bien il me semble, répondit le capitaine, il vaut mieux que je vous mette au courant tout de suite. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que d'importants troubles inexplicables ne cessent de perturber ce pays. Dans ce cas ci, inexplicable veut dire paranormal.

-Nous avions décidé que le paranormal n'existait pas mon capitaine.

-Vous avez fait assez d'études scientifiques pour savoir que quand on a des preuves on les utilise et on les considère pour vraies. S'il y a des preuves d'activités paranormales, le paranormal existe.

-Les preuves sont avérées ?

-Très certainement, nous avons des captations vidéo, certains enregistrements audio, enfin vous ferez votre analyse. Le premier ministre est au courant et réclame notre assistance.

-Le premier ministre nous aurait caché quelque chose ?

-Ne faites pas l'innocente, vous en savez probablement autant que lui si ce n'est plus, vous avez bien épousez quelqu'un d'anomalie S. Vous avez parlé à la famille royale et probablement épluché tous les cas « inexplicables », c'est vous qui les avez classé.

-Vous m'aviez dit pas de paranormal, je vous ai donné des dossiers sans paranormal. De plus les informations que j'ai sont très vagues.

-Tout est très vague, lieutenant, et nous allons entrer dans le flou complet, si vous êtes assignée à cette mission…

-Ce sera inutile, un moineau ne peut pas affronter un aigle. Si nous n'avons pas d'équipement adéquat nous ne pourront pas entrer dans le jeu. Je doute que le ministre ait sous la main une unité de soldats avec ces fameuses capacités.

-Vous refusez de coopérer.

-Nous allons simplement expliquer au ministre qu'en tant que poissons nous ne pouvons pas agir sur la terre, nous aurions besoin de muter. Deux mondes différents s'entrechoquent en ce moment mon capitaine, mais très clairement nous ne sommes plus à l'époque de la chasse aux sorcières et tous les résultats mathématiques indiquent que nous ne pouvons lutter, la seule chose que nous pouvons essayer est la prévention. Nous allons tout mettre sur le compte de la météo et donner un guide d'action à la population.

-Je pourrais vous renvoyer pour insoumission, ou mieux vous mettre en prison.

-Nous savons tous les deux que je suis votre meilleur élément, ce n'est donc pas une option.


	19. Chapter 19: Féli et ses amis

Et voilà la suite, je pense que je vais vous en donner encore un de plus vu que j'ai tout un stock de chapitres déjà écrits^^

OoOoOOoO

-Charlie, sortir est dangereux, tu n'as pas de mission aujourd'hui, tu devrais rester à la maison.

-Tout va bien maman, je t'assure, regarde, je viens de me teindre les cheveux, je suis un autre homme.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes Charlie, je ne suis vraiment pas rassurée…

-Maman, il vaut mieux être séparés, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais dans un endroit sûr.

Sous le regard inquiet de sa mère, Charlie sortit du jardin et transplana dans un petit parc. Il marcha quelques minutes et arriva devant chez lui, il prit son courage à deux mains et entra.

Il s'attendait à recevoir la fureur de sa femme mais fut surpris du silence environnant. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le salon et jeta quelques sorts pour s'assurer que toutes les protections qu'il avait mises sur la maison étaient intactes.

Puis il se mit à la recherche d'une note de sa femme. Il ne vit rien et pensa que peut-être elle dormait déjà. Il était à mi-chemin dans l'escalier quand il entendit un cri étouffé. Il sortit sa baguette et espéra que les battements de son cœur n'étaient pas aussi sonores qu'il se l'imaginait. Il aperçu de la lumière dans la salle de bain et jeta un œil dans la porte entrebâillée.

Il vit un homme torse-nu penché avec attention vers le décolleté de sa femme, laquelle était en soutien gorge et s'agrippait d'une main au rebord du lavabo.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de leur faire remarquer sa présence quand il vit ce qui ressemblait à une pince argentée dans la main de l'étranger. Un instant plus tard, après un nouveau cri étouffé, l'homme lâchait un morceau métallique et sanglant dans un bol en déclarant :

-Et voilà, presque comme neuve, il ne reste plus que les points à faire, oh. Lilo, tu as de la visite.

Féli se retourna et fit une petite grimace en voyant Charlie.

-Bonsoir chérie, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

-L'hôpital était complet, répondit-elle de nouveau de dos alors que l'étranger enfilait du fil sur une longue tige métallique, je te présente Eric, l'homme inclina la tête, il m'a recueilli pendant quelques mois quand j'étais jeune et que j'ai eu…un problème familial. Tu es au courant que tes cheveux ont changé de couleur ?

-Très bien, je comprends que tu ne puisses pas aller à l'hôpital avec-était-ce une balle ?- dans l'épaule, mais tu n'as pas une unité spéciale au bureau qui s'occupe de vous soigner plus professionnellement ?

-Si. Mais ce n'était pas du travail…disons que j'ai donné un coup de main à Eric, actuellement membre des services américains, et que ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

-Au contraire Lilo, tout s'est passé comme prévu, tu as juste décidé de changer de plan à la dernière minutes.

-Je ne suis pas psy, je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il allait paniquer et me tirer dessus au lieu de comprendre que nous venions l'aider.

-Et j'ai terminé ! Pense au désinfectant et à mettre un pansement.

Féli acquiesça, se leva et termina seule l'opération pendant qu'Eric se lavait les mains, donnant à Charlie une explication sur l'absence inexpliquée de son t-shirt par la grande brûlure toute fraiche qui lui zébrait le dos.

-J'ai un onguent contre les brûlures si tu veux Eric, je suis assez maladroit avec le feu.

-C'est vrai, Charlie a souvent des brûlures, mais un peu moins ces derniers temps, commenta Féli.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Féli a déjà mis de la pommade, je ne devrais pas être ici, je vais partir immédiatement. Merci du coup main Féli, Charlie, prenez soin d'elle.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il attrapa son t-shirt à la main et sortit, un instant plus tard le bruit de la porte d'entrée indiqua qu'il était sorti.

-Lilo ?

-Abréviation pour Little One. Désolée Charlie, je ne voulais vraiment pas utiliser la salle de bain comme salle chirurgicale, je…

-Ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles bien. Je peux rester ici quelques jours, tu en profiteras pour te reposer et manger de la nourriture décente. Et oui, je suis au courant que ma couleur de cheveux a changé.


	20. Chapter 20: et un rouquin en plus, un!

-Charlie, tu es là ?

-Dans le salon trésor.

-Oh, je ne savais pas que tu aimais Halloween au point de décorer…huit citrouilles ? Qui va manger tout le contenu de ces citrouilles ?

-Toi bien sûr, enfin je pourrai t'aider si tu veux…j'avais juste besoin d'un passe-temps.

-Tes citrouilles sont magnifiques Charlie !

-Tu voulais me parler ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

-Tout va bien ? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être toute timide comme ça.

Charlie posa la citrouille qu'il venait de finir dans un coin, s'essuya les mains et s'assit sur le canapé face à sa femme, elle avait un air sérieux qui la vieillissait un peu.

-Oui, enfin comment dire…j'ai des nausées assez régulièrement en ce moment, surtout le matin.

-Tu as vu un médecin ?

-Des _nausées_ , _régulières_. Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on vide la chambre à côté de la nôtre et qu'on investisse dans du mobilier en plus.

Charlie la regarda d'un air hébété, puis son regard fit des allers retours entre le visage et le ventre de Féli qui avait désormais un air narquois.

-Oh.

-C'est tout ? C'est un peu court jeune homme.

-Féli, ce n'est pas le moment de réciter du théâtre…C'est merveilleux !

Et il se leva d'un bond, la pris dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec force.

-Vraiment merveilleux, la meilleure nouvelle depuis longtemps, et j'avais bien besoin de bonne nouvelle.

-Donc tu es prêt à courir m'acheter tout ce dont j'aurai envie ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu as des goûts vraiment bizarres en matière culinaire, il se pourrait que tu ais envie de choses toxiques…

-N'importe quoi. Mais peut-être des fraises…

-Tu dis ça parce que ce n'est plus la saison. Mais je ne cèderai pas, je résisterai à ton chantage ! Quand je pense que je vais être papa avant Bill !

Féli lui donna une tape sur le crâne.

-C'est tout ce à quoi tu penses ? Faire mieux que ton frère alors que celui-ci ne saura rien ?

-Et si j'allais t'acheter des fraises ma chérie ?

OoOoO

Je vais essayer de poster la suite bientôt, maintenant vous pouvez toujours tenter de me harceler, ça devrait marcher...


	21. Chapter 21: la fin d'un temps

La suite, la suite! La voilà la suite:

OoOoOoO

Charlie respirait, il était vivant. Fred, lui, était mort. Rien n'avait marché, ni les sorts de soin de Percy, ni ceux de sa mère, rien. Il était parti, George le regardait sans pouvoir dire un mot. Charlie était perdu, il ne savait pas ce que la famille allait devenir sans Fred.

Mais les autres étaient tous en vie, même la petite Ginny, Harry était vivant lui aussi, et il avait tué Voldemort. Charlie ne s'était pas senti aussi soulagé depuis une éternité. Ils allaient tous enfin pouvoir vivre normalement, enfin, aussi normalement que possible après cette journée. Aussi normalement que possible sans Fred.

Il regarda autour de lui et le même soulagement était visible sur tous les visages, en plus de la douleur de certains vis-à-vis d'amis. Son regard tomba sur les silhouettes allongées de Tonks et Remus. Il sourit à sa famille assemblée et transplana, il devait serrer Féli dans ses bras le plus vite possible. Sentir qu'elle était là et qu'elle allait bien, et que le bébé ne pointait pas déjà le bout de son nez. Il reviendrait après pour Fred.

OoOoO

court? je sais... mais en ce moment je poste les chapitres trois par trois...

ps: vous devez ces updates à Sarahparisdu75 qui a pris le mot "harcèlement" au pied de la lettre ou presque...dites lui merci et suivez son exemple^^


	22. Chapter 22: interlude

"Au suivant", chantait Edith Piaf, celui-ci est particulièrement court, mais je trouve qu'il est tout mignon, et vous? (sous-entendu, laissez des reviews^^)

OoOoOOO

-Féli est-ce que tu t'en sors ? On doit partir dans 20 minutes.

-Je suis prête mais mes cheveux… je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire.

-Bon, fais voir.

Charlie entra dans la salle de bain et s'empêcha de trop regarder sa femme, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe rouge et maquillée à merveille, pour se concentrer sur ses cheveux qui n'étaient même pas démêlés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec ?

-J'ai essayé de les coiffer, mais comme je ne sais faire que les queues de cheval, les chignons et les tresses vite faites, ce fut un désastre.

-Bon, tu as de la chance, j'ai une petite sœur qui aimait bien qu'on joue à la poupée avec elle. Brosse.

Elle la lui tendit en le remerciant. Il lui tressa les cheveux de façon à lui faire un bandeau de la tresse plaquée sur le devant de sa tête.

-Voilà, maintenant on peut y aller, et la prochaine fois, préviens moi avant…

-Oh, pourquoi faire, c'est parfait. Tu es un vrai héros Charlie Weasley.

-Et oui, quelle chance tu as de m'avoir épousé !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, l'embrassa légèrement et ils sortirent en courant.


	23. Chapter 23: Visite impromptue II

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne chercher Fabian plus tôt ? Comment puis-je être certaine que Colombe ne l'a pas étranglé? Non, je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en ma filleule, elle a trop d'idées saugrenues. Si McA les surveille tout va bien, mais ne les laisse pas seuls avec Robin tu comprends ! Jay je suis sérieuse, s'il arrive la moindre chose à mon fils… »

La sonnette de la porte interrompit Féli dans ses multiples recommandations, elle s'excusa, raccrocha et attrapa un pistolet qu'elle cacha dans son dos pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte de l'autre main.

Un homme roux au visage balafré et aux cheveux longs se tenait devant la porte et regardait la sonnette avec circonspection.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Bonjour, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur, serait-ce bien le lieu de résidence de l'innommable Charlie Weasley ?

-Certes. Si j'en crois votre pittoresque apparence, vous êtes son infâme grand frère. Entrez donc.

Déçu que la jeune femme ne sois pas surprise de son vocabulaire mais pousse le vice jusqu'à l'adopter elle-même, Bill entra dans la maison et poussa un sifflement admiratif.

-Je ne savais pas qu'un célibataire comme mon frère vivait dans un endroit aussi grand…et avait une femme de ménage aussi jolie.

Le regard noir de Féli ne le fit pas trembler et il continua avec un sourire :

-A moins que… Oh mais peut-être êtes vous… sa voisine ? Non, toujours pas…

-Bill, quelle surprise ! Déclara la voix peu enthousiaste de Charlie à la vue de son frère.

-Une collègue, non plus…continua Bill en faisant mine de s'interroger et de regarder le plafond, ah, une petite amie ? Charlie Weasley pourquoi ne suis pas au courant de la présence de cette créature enchanteresse dans ta vie ?

-J'allais sortir, déclara Féli en jetant un regard noir à Charlie, je repasserai dans quelques jours.

-C'est que… ce n'est pas vraiment sérieux, marmonna Charlie en guise d'excuse une fois que sa femme fut sortie.

-Vraiment ? Elle m'avait l'air très bien cette petite. Je suis venu de la part de maman, elle insiste absolument pour que tu viennes le week-end prochain, et il faut que nous parlions de l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Harry, on ne peut pas le laisser épouser notre sœur comme ça.

-Mais pourquoi venir jusqu'ici, je tiens à mon espace personnel Bill, il suffisait de m'envoyer un hibou.

-Oui bien sûr, au milieu d'une résidence moldue. Quelque chose me dit que tu nous caches des choses petit frère.

oOoOoO

Et voilà la fin pour cette semaine, c'est court mais il faut bien faire durer le plaisir un peu plus longtemps non?


	24. Chapter 24: un jour une recette II

Bonjour Tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances de Noël! En tout cas voilà la suite! Je pense que la fin de cette fic ne tardera pas trop à arriver! Bonne lecture est n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires!

OoOoOo

-Bonsoir chérie, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette abomination ?

Demanda Charlie en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de sa femme le contenu hautement suspect d'une casserole.

-Des nouilles instantanées Charlie.

-Tu comptes vraiment nous faire manger ça ?

-Tu as dit que je devais faire le diner, je fais la seule chose que je suis certaine de réussir.

-Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que tu essaierais de nous empoisonner.

-Charlie ! Tu avais dit que tu étais d'accord pour des pâtes !

-C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à des pâtes faites main, mais là…ça, ce…ce n'est pas de la nourriture !

-Bien sûr que si, c'est même assez bon.

-Et tu veux forcer tes enfants à manger ça ?

-Ils sont d'accord, nous avons choisi ensemble au supermarché.

-Et en plus tu les corromps dès le plus jeune âge. Il est hors de question que ce…cette chose finisse dans nos assiettes.

-Donc tu veux vraiment me faire jeter de la nourriture à la poubelle ?

Féli avait l'air menaçant.

-On pourrait l'emballer et le donner à un SDF qui a faim, tenta Charlie sans beaucoup d'espoir.

-Donc empoisonner les SDF n'est pas un problème ? Tu avais dit que je faisais le diner. J'ai fait le diner, tu assumes. C'est prêt. Tu vas voir les enfants vont adorer.

-C'est la dernière fois que ce genre de nourriture rentre dans ma maison, prévint Charlie en montant chercher les enfants.

-C'est le spectacle le plus répugnant auquel j'ai jamais assisté, commenta-t-il devant l'image de ses deux fils aspirant bruyamment des nouilles au lieu de les couper et de les manger avec des couverts, et pourtant j'ai grandi avec cinq frères.

-Je suis sûre que tu t'en remettras, répondit Féli d'un ton encourageant.


	25. Chapter 25: Charlie à l'hôpital

Comme d'habitude, je vous poste trois chapitres d'un coup car ils sont assez courts!

OoOoOo

-Je ne fais vraiment pas confiance à cet hôpital, marmonna Charlie.

-C'est le même que les deux dernières fois, Fabian et William sont nés sans problème n'est-ce pas, pourquoi serait-ce différent cette fois ?

-Oui, mais une petite fille est plus délicate, peut-être que…

-Un bébé est un bébé, ma nièce Colombe est née ici aussi n'est-ce pas ?

-Ah, de jeunes parents, s'exclama avec bonheur un infirmier qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu et qui commença à examiner les machines, c'est votre premier ?

-Le troisième, grommela Charlie.

-Pardonnez-le, le stress le rend encore plus bourru qu'à l'accoutumé.

-Bourru moi ? Je suis juste complètement paniqué, grande nuance.

-Mais si vous dites que c'est votre troisième…

-ça ne change rien et…

-Et je gagne mon pari, annonça fièrement Raven en entrant et tendant la main vers Robin qui la suivait de près, Charlie est encore plus stressé que pour la première fois.

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce serait possible, soupira Robin en sortant son portefeuille, il s'était presque évanoui.

-Raven, si tu es là, qui garde les enfants ?

-MacA les a emmené au parc je pense. Je suis venue m'assurée que ton mari ne cassait rien.

L'infirmier le regarda avec peur et Robin ajouta :

-C'est vrai, pour la naissance de William, il y a un an, il avait cassé l'accoudoir d'une chaise en le serrant trop fort.

-Mais rien ne surpassera jamais ton mari, se défendit Charlie, il avait sorti son arme de service et menacé l'infirmière lors de la naissance de Colombe.

-Erreur de parcours, répondit Raven, je suis persuadée qu'il ne referait plus.

-Et si vous sortiez tous dans le couloir pour continuer à vous disputer ? Ça ne vous semble pas une bonne idée ça ? Déclara vivement Féli, oui toi aussi Charlie, tu es trop stressé pour l'instant.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on te laisse seule ? Mais qui attestera que l'infirmier est mort de crise cardiaque naturelle et non par ta faute ? Demanda Raven avec grande simplicité.


	26. Chapter 26: Un Noël à la maison

Et voilà le chapitre de saison!

OoOoO

Féli était assise sur le canapé et enroulée dans une couverture tout en buvant son thé avec un air béat. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Noël. Quand elle était jeune, Raven était en pension, Jay se contentait de lui offrir un paquet d'un air flegmatique ou gêné et Robin vivait encore chez ses parents. Pendant de nombreuses années Noël n'avait été qu'une formalité. Même après le retour de Raven puis l'apparition de MacA les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changé, il leur arrivait même parfois de travailler ce jour là, Noël était simplement devenu l'occasion d'obtenir des cadeaux chers dont on repoussait toujours la date d'achat.

Mais maintenant Noël était l'un des jours préférés de Féli. Elle prit une gorgée de plus dans sa tasse de thé et complimenta Fabian sur sa capacité à déchirer les paquets cadeaux en mille morceaux. Dès la première année de leur mariage, Charlie lui avait dit à quel point il raffolait de Noël, une grande partie de ses meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance venaient de cette fête où il arrivait parfois à sa famille de se réunir avec de nombreux cousins, engendrant un chaos sans nom. Pour l'instant, Féli et Charlie étaient seuls avec leurs trois enfants, mais la famille de Raven se joindrait à eux pour le déjeuner.

Fabian et William venaient de commencer une construction branlante avec des cubes Duplo pendant que Charlie tenait avec précaution et adoration leur petite fille de six mois en lui mettant entre les mains diverses peluches.

-Je pense qu'Elizabeth est trop jeune pour avoir une préférence, intervient Féli.

Charlie se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire et vint la rejoindre.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, regarde, je suis persuadé qu'elle serre ce lapin rose plus fort que cet étrange bonhomme bleu.

Féli ébouriffa les cheveux de son mari avant d'embrasser le bébé qui commençait à s'endormir.

Soudain le bruit d'un choc les fit sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Féli avec inquiétude, vous ne vous êtes pas faits mal les garçons ?

Les deux petits continuaient cependant à jouer sans prêter attention à leur entourage, leur mère ne s'inquiéta donc pas plus à leur sujet.

-Je vais allez voir, c'est peut-être quelqu'un à la porte, déclara Charlie avec empressement.

Il se leva et donna Elizabeth à Féli avant de se diriger rapidement vers la porte, il était certain d'avoir vu quelques plumes voler derrière la fenêtre, signe qu'Errol était probablement arrivé jusqu'ici.

Il sortit et fit le tour de la maison. Il avait vu juste, le hibou familial était assommé à terre, un gros paquet entre les serres. Charlie vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir, comme il était dans son jardin les risques étaient minimes, mais on ne savait jamais. Il sortit sa baguette pour réveiller le volatile. Après quelques instants Errol refit surface. Charlie récupéra simplement le paquet et laissa le hibou à son sort, après tout il devrait être capable de repartir dans l'autre sens en un rien de temps.

Il rentra dans la maison, défit précautionneusement le paquet pour vérifier qu'il ne contenait rien de magique et revint au salon.

-C'était juste le facteur, ma mère m'envoie un pull fait main, comme chaque année, regarde !

Féli étouffa un rire en voyant le pull réalisé par sa belle mère, il était trop large et la magnifique couleur violette du C central jurait affreusement avec les cheveux roux de Charlie.

-Bientôt il y en aura un pour chacun de nous, mais vu la taille on pourra s'en servir comme couverture pour Elizabeth.

-Ou tu pourras te faire une robe ma chérie, je suis persuadé que ton chef approuvera ce nouveau look. En attendant, il y a aussi des chocolats.

-Mais ils sont juste pour papa et maman, répondit Féli rapidement en voyant les deux frimousses de ses garçons se tourner vers eux avec gourmandise.

-On va faire comme ça, reprit Charlie en riant, je lance ces deux chocolats en l'air, celui qui les attrape a le droit de les manger !

OoOoOoOo

Mon boulot est fait! A vous de faire le vôtre et de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Vous pouvez même me proposer des idées de petite scène, je suis ouverte aux nouvelles idées.

Pour ceux qui trouvent étrange que le facteur passe le jour de Noël, vous pouvez supposer que c'est un livreur privé, ou que Féli a oublié que le facteur ne travaillait pas ce jour là! la bise.


	27. Chapter 27: Un jour une recette III

et voici la suite! Un peu en retard mais bon...comme d'habitude je vous mets les deux chapitres qui suivent tout de suite!

OoOoO

-Féli, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda un Charlie très surpris en rentrant chez lui.

-ça ne se voit pas ? Je fais un dessert.

-Mais… tu cuisines !?

-Oui, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire que ça, marmonna Féli sans lever le nez de sa recette.

-Féli, tu ne cuisines jamais… à part des pâtes ou des plats simples. S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris en cinq ans de mariage, c'est que tu ne cuisines pas.

-J'innove.

-Mauvaise idée.

-Peut-être que c'est un plan machiavélique, j'ai sûrement prévu de droguer ce dessert.

-Tu veux m'endormir pour aller retrouver ton amant ? Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

Féli haussa un sourcil et le regarda d'un air amusé.

-Alors, pourquoi ma chère femme cuisine-t-elle ?

-Pour te faire plaisir ?

-Bien essayé ! Mais nous savons tous les deux que cette tentative est généralement un échec, tes autres idées pour me plaire sont généralement mieux…

-Ah c'est bon ! Raven m'a pariée que je serai incapable de réussir un gâteau même si ma vie en dépendait, donc je m'entraine.

-Risquant par là d'empoisonner ton mari et tes enfants…tu remercieras pour moi ta sœur. Tu ne veux pas me laisser finir ?

-Jamais ! Un pari est une question d'honneur, je vais réussir !

Charlie eut un rire et partit embrasser ses enfants après avoir vu sa femme faire une grimace en se léchant les doigts.


	28. Chapter 28: Les dangers du métier

-Je ne comprends pas d'où tu sors toutes ces brûlures, marmonna Féli en étalant de la crème sur le bras de Charlie.

-Et oui, qui aurait pensé que responsable d'un parc naturel en Roumanie puisse être dangereux ?

-Mais vous faites des défis stupides avec tes amis et tu perds tout le temps ? Ou on vous demande de faire de grands feux dans la forêt et vous vous amusez à sauter dedans ?

Charlie fit semblant de réfléchir une minute avant de répondre :

-Nous sautons à pieds joints dans le feu. C'est pour ça que seuls mes bras sont brûlés. Et franchement Féli, ces blessures sont bénignes, et j'ai déjà été soigné sur place.

-Les brûlures mettent du temps à guérir, même si bientôt tu auras le cuir tellement tanné que plus rien ne t'atteindra.

-C'est pour ça que je prends juste quelques brûlures à la fois, un tannage progressif ma chérie, tout est là.

Les yeux inquiets de Féli se plantèrent dans ceux de Charlie.

-Tu devrais tout de même faire attention.

-Mais je fais attention ! En fait tout est de ta faute, je ne cesse de me demander si tu vas bien.

-Mais je vais toujours parfaitement bien voyons !

Les yeux sérieux de Charlie scrutèrent ceux de Féli.

-Tu n'es pas affectée à la circulation ou à la verbalisation, donc tu fais des choses plus dangereuses, il est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi et pour le bébé.

Il plaça une main sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de sa femme.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui reviens brûlé, pas moi, rétorqua Féli d'un ton qu'elle voulait sec.

Charlie se jeta alors sur elle pour la chatouiller, faisant valser le tube de crème à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Papa, Maman, j'arrive pas à dormir, vous faites trop de bruit, ronchonna La tête endormie de William depuis l'encadrure de la porte.


	29. Chapter 29: visite indésirable

Et voilà le dernier chapitre pour cette fois ci! C'est l'un des premiers que j'ai écrit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

OoOoO

Féli s'habillait lentement, son gros ventre l'empêchant de bien voir ce qu'elle faisait, elle se félicita une fois de plus d'être souple, sinon elle ignorait la façon dont elle aurait fait pour enfiler ses chaussettes.

-Je refuse que tu partes, grogna son mari.

-On en a déjà parlé, je dois aller à cette réunion.

-Tu es à huit mois et demi de grossesse, tu ne vas pas au travail, c'est tout.

-Charlie, ce n'est pas vraiment du _travail_ , c'est juste une réunion du board, il faut absolument que j'y sois.

-Il y a toujours un problème quand tu vas travailler.

-Je ne suis pas folle au point de courir dans tous les sens dans cet état, crois-moi, tout ira bien. J'y vais, je m'assoie, j'impose mon point de vue, ils me regardent avec haine et ressentiment, je bois un thé, on termine la réunion, je reviens.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ce soit un week-end ? Qui plus est un week-end que j'ai de libre ?

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais qu'on avait prévu de passer ces deux jours tous ensembles, mais bon, toi aussi tu m'as déjà fait faux bond.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je peux t'en empêcher.

-Vraiment ? Tu peux faire ça toi ?

-Parfaitement, je peux fermer toutes les portes et te retenir prisonnière.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de mettre une femme enceinte en colère Charlie.

Il soupira, sachant que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Il insista tout de même pour l'aider à descendre l'escalier. Il remonta rapidement et revint quelques minutes après, portant sous chaque bras un enfant qui gigotait. Un troisième petit rouquin apparut par une porte près de la cuisine et vint s'assoir à table. Charlie s'occupa de servir tout le monde avant de s'assoir en face de sa femme.

-On joue à quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda l'ainé.

-On joue à attendre maman, grogna Charlie.

-Tu pars ? s'exclama le second en se tournant vers sa mère.

-J'ai beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui…si vous n'êtes pas sages avec votre père j'appelle tante Raven.

La petite dernière commença à pleurer et Charlie pesta que sa femme traumatisait les enfants.

-Fabian ! Tiens-toi bien, ordonna Féli, William, n'imite pas ton frère quand il fait des bêtises.

-Ah, heureusement que Lizzy est mieux élevée que ses frères, soupira Charlie avec un sourire en coin.

-Bon, je vais y aller mes amours, je reviens cet après-midi, soyez tous sages, surtout toi Charlie.

Il lui tira la langue et se leva pour l'embrasser, levant même les enfants jusqu'à elle pour qu'elle les embrasse sans se pencher. Féli attrapa ses clefs de voitures, chaussa ses bottines, enfila son manteau et allait se diriger vers le garage quand la porte sonna. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre juste à côté de la porte pour voir qui était là, et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle reconnut la tête rousse du grand frère de Charlie.

-Attends un instant, j'appelle Charlie, lança-t-elle avant de refermer la fenêtre et de crier, Charlie ! Ton frère est là !

-Quoi ?

-Je te le dis car je sais que tu ne veux pas que ta famille sache pour nous, mais sois bien conscient que je trouve que ce n'est pas du tout correct de ta part de leur cacher, cela fait six ans que nous sommes mariés et…Oh mon dieu, ce que je suis vieille tout d'un coup !

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui va sur tes trente ans, jeunette de 27 ! Tu pourrais poser les enfants chez ta sœur ?

-Là, maintenant tout de suite ?

-Oui, allez, je mets tout le monde dans la voiture.

En un instant il attrapa ses deux plus jeunes et commanda à Fabian de le suivre alors que la sonnette retentissait de plus belle, il mit Elizabeth dans son siège bébé, les deux autres dans leurs rehausseurs, ignora le regard noir de sa femme et se dirigea en hâte vers le salon où il rangea la table d'un coup de baguette et fit disparaître toutes les photos de famille d'un autre coup. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte en s'excusant :

-J'ai dû faire un brin de ménage, ça devient vite le foutoir ici.

-Charlie, la charmante jeune femme que j'ai aperçu par la fenêtre…

Charlie déglutit devant le ton menaçant de Bill.

-Oui ?

-C'est…ta petite amie ?

-On…peut dire ça comme ça.

-Serait-ce la même que la dernière fois ? Celle avec qui ce n'était pas très sérieux, Charlie, est-ce que tu sors avec la même fille depuis quatre ans sans nous l'avoir présentée ?

Charlie n'en menait pas large, son frère prenait ce genre de nouvelle assez mal, que dirait-il en découvrant la vérité ? Et sa mère ? Ah ! Il était mort.

-Je…oui, nous sommes ensembles depuis un peu plus longtemps et…

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Bill avait transplané.

*Près de Londres, le Terrier*

-Bill ? demanda sa mère avec surprise, tu es déjà revenu de chez Charlie, il vient pour le déjeuner ?

-CHARLIE SORT AVEC LA MEME FILLE DEPUIS PLUS DE QUATRE ANS ! Hurla Bill pour que tout le monde soit sûr d'entendre.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre et un instant plus tard la maison était vide.

OoOoO

Alors, des idées sur la suite? Pensez vous que Charlie réussira encore à s'en sortir?


	30. Chapter 30: et la tempête arriva

Et voilà enfin la suite, j'ai beaucoup rit en l'écrivant donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je ne mets qu'un seul chapitre aujourd'hui mais il est bien long!

oOoOoOoOoO

*Devant la porte de Charlie et Féli*

Charlie cru que sa mort était bel et bien là, il fit un mouvement discret pour fermer à double tour les portes de ses enfants et se tourna avec un sourire crispé vers la porte.

Toute sa famille était là au grand complet, Molly pointa un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine et rugit :

-Charlie Weasley ! Depuis de nombreuses années je ne cesse de te demander si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ! Tu me réponds vaguement et ne nous présentes personne ! Et il se trouve que tu vis avec la même personne depuis plus de quatre ans ? Est-ce que tu réalises au moins tout le souci que je me suis donnée pour toi ?

Charlie déglutit et sentit son visage rougir, il savait que sa mère s'inquiétait pour tous ses enfants, mais il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle en fasse tout un plat, qu'elle insiste pour venir toutes les semaines, qu'elle envahisse sa vie.

Elle le poussa et entra dans la maison, suivie par son mari qui lança un regard mi étonné mi heureux à son fils, puis Bill suivait, portant Victoire qu'il avait récupérée, George marcha à l'intérieur d'un pas conquérant, puis Ron et Harry, et enfin Ginny et Hermione, tout le monde sauf Percy…quelle chance.

Ils trouvèrent le salon, s'assirent gaiement sur les canapés, Arthur regarda avec fascination la télé, et Molly reprit :

-Tu as intérêt à tout nous expliquer.

-C'est que…commença Charlie…elle est moldue.

-Moldue ! Quelle chance ! Il faut absolument que je la rencontre ! Jubila Arthur.

Charlie soupira, Féli allait rentrer le soir même, ou même si elle dormait chez sa sœur, sa famille était capable de camper là jusqu'à son retour, et là, ils ne pourraient s'empêcher de remarquer que Charlie et elle étaient un peu plus que juste ensemble…et elle ne voudrait jamais laisser les enfants hors de la maison tout ce temps là.

Avec un immense soupire, Charlie se vit passer en un instant de célibataire endurci à père de famille nombreuse.

-Alors ? demanda sa mère d'un ton presque menaçant.

-Et bien, comme je l'ai dit, Féli est moldue et…

-Féli ? elle s'appelle Féli ? c'est un nom étrange, Charlie, j'espère que c'est une jeune femme correcte et…

-Ne t'en fais pas maman, intervint Bill, je l'ai rencontré il y a quatre ans, en coup de vent, mais elle m'a tout de même eu l'air fort sympathique.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec cette moldue ? Demanda Ginny.

-Heu…six ans.

Arthur tenta alors d'apaiser Molly qui semblait soudainement s'être transformée en théière tant elle était rouge, on voyait presque la fumée lui sortir des oreilles.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais sorcier ? Tu crois qu'elle va le prendre comment quand elle se rendra compte que tu lui as menti tout ce temps ?

-Je ne vous ai rien dit, car vous auriez voulu venir voir et que vous êtes incapable de vous faire passer pour des moldus…sauf vous Hermione et Harry. Et non, je ne lui ai pas dit que je suis un sorcier, même si je pense qu'elle a des doutes. Elle ne m'en voudra pas. Nous avons convenu de ne pas aborder les sujets délicats, je ne lui pose pas de questions sur son enfance ou ses parents, ou son travail, elle ne m'interroge pas sur mon enfance ou mon travail.

-Mais Charlie, répondit tristement son père, une relation durable doit s'établir sur la confiance.

-Je sais, et je lui confierai ma vie sans hésiter, s'il y avait un danger grave je lui dirais, nous nous faisons confiance sur les choses que nous cachons.

-Mais à nous tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? Demanda sa mère toujours au bord de l'explosion.

-Ce n'est pas ça ! Charlie s'était levé et faisait des cents-pas dans le salon, je ne voulais pas…je ne voulais pas que vous soyez tout le temps fourrés ici et à faire de la magie alors qu'elle est moldue, jamais vous n'auriez pu garder le secret !

-Si elle t'aime vraiment, je ne pense pas qu'elle te quittera pour si peu, commenta Hermione en feuilletant le programme télévisé.

-Charlie, il est impératif que je rencontre cette jeune femme, déclara Molly d'un ton légèrement plus calme, je vais la rencontrer et ensuite nous parlerons mariage. Nous allons nous habiller à la mode moldue s'il le faut, mais il est hors de question que cette jeune personne reste une étrangère plus longtemps pour notre famille.

Charlie prit une grande inspiration et décida de se rendre à la raison.

-Très bien, allons faire les magasins, Harry et Hermione m'aideront à vous indiquer les habits appropriés.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Charlie, tu es certain que cet accoutrement n'est pas un déguisement ? Demanda Arthur avec inquiétude en regardant sa chemise et son pantalon.

-Certain, tu es très bien comme ça papa.

-Mais cela manque un peu de couleur, je suis sûr qu'avec ceci…

-Non, ce _boa_ est une écharpe de dame. Peut-être que nous pourrions trouver des bretelles…

Arthur eut tout de suite l'air très intéressé par ce nouvel artefact inconnu.

-Hermione, je ne comprends pas comment Ginny et toi pouvez porter ce genre de pantalon, s'insurgea Molly, c'est le summum de l'inconfort.

-Peut-être que vous devriez porter une robe après tout, soupira Hermione qui n'aimait décidemment pas le shopping.

-Cette robe bleue te va à merveille Fleur, murmura Bill dans l'oreille de sa femme qui étouffa un gloussement.

-Comment me trouvez-vous ? Demanda George avec fierté.

-Ceci est un peignoir de bain, commenta Charlie avec amusement, je suis sûr qu'il sera divertissant de te voir marcher dans la rue dans cette tenue.

-Non, j'ai parié que personne ne pourrait faire la différence d'avec un vrai moldu, reprit son frère avec sérieux.

-Au moins nous pouvons porter nos pulls maison, soupira Ron en enfilant son jersey.

Quelques heures plus tard Charlie servait le thé à tous les Weasley assemblés. A part leur air un peu gêné dans leurs nouveaux vêtements, ils n'étaient pas très différents de vrais moldus. Il suffirait que George arrête de lancer des sorts avec sa baguette pour amuser Victoire, ou qu'Arthur cesse de tâter les câbles électriques de cette façon.

Soudain le téléphone sonna et tous les nés Weasley sauf Charlie, pointèrent leur baguette en direction du bruit. En étouffant un juron, le propriétaire du téléphone se précipita sur le combiné.

-Allo ? Non elle n'est pas encore rentrée, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache Raven ? Non, il est absolument hors de question que tu viennes ici, je…allo ?

OoOoOoOoO

Charlie entendit la porte du garage s'ouvrir et s'attendit à voir arriver Féli. Au bout de quelques minutes il se demanda si elle n'avait pas prévu un plan particulièrement machiavélique pour se venger de la façon dont il l'avait boutée hors de la maison le matin même. Il sut que c'était le cas lorsque qu'il vit arriver Fabian dans la pièce.

Le petit garçon de cinq ans le regarda avec malice, observa qui d'autre se trouvait dans la pièce et repartit vers la porte d'entrée en courant alors que Molly était muette de stupeur, elle venait de voir le fantôme de Charlie enfant apparaître devant ses yeux.

Un instant plus tard Fabian et William arrivèrent en courant et se jetèrent sur Charlie en Criant « Papa ! » de toutes leurs forces. Ils furent bientôt suivi par Colombe qui tenait à la main un pistolet en plastique et était coiffée d'un chapeau de cow-boy.

-Rendez-vous, vous êtes cernés ! S'exclama-t-elle.

C'était sans compter l'arriver de la petite Elizabeth qui du haut de ses deux ans lui planta une épée en bois dans les côtes sans sourciller.

Alors que Colombe criait que c'était injuste car elle avait un pistolet et que les pistolets étaient plus forts, une voix, bientôt suivie du corps de Féli, l'interrompit :

-C'est peut-être ce que t'explique ta maman Colombe, mais si tu es attaquée de dos, quelle que soit l'arme, tes chances de survie sont assez faibles. Tu as très bien réagit Lizzy, maman est fière de toi.

Toute l'assemblée présente dans le salon regarda cet échange d'un air interloqué. Deux Charlie miniatures étaient accrochés au Charlie adulte, une petite fille très brune semblait avoir une arme dangereuse à la main mais avait été battue par un bébé roux qui tenait à peine debout. Et surtout, une femme très manifestement enceinte était en train de poser ses affaires sur le comptoir comme si elle habitait là.

Féli lança un regard significatif à Fabian et il se décrocha de son père pour se jeter sur Molly Weasley en criant joyeusement :

-Mamie !

-Cousine ! Cria William en se ruant vers Victoire qui se décida pour la fuite et tenta d'escalader son père pour se mettre en sécurité.

-Tout le monde au sol, ceci est un hold up ! Tenta Colombe en pointant son pistolet au hasard sur tout le monde.

Charlie se dépêcha de lui retirer le pistolet, ce qui la fit pleurer au moment où Raven enfonçait à moitié la porte de la maison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire à ma fille ? Rugit-elle en se jetant sur Charlie.

-Femme enceinte en danger ! Claironna Robin en souriant de toutes ses dents et en se plaçant devant Féli comme un écran protecteur entre elle et Raven.

-Câlin de groupe ! S'écria George en ramassant Lizzy et se précipitant vers Charlie pour lui faire un câlin.

-La météo de ce soir sera soumise à des changements drastiques dus à la force du vent…

La voix du présentateur télévisé fut noyée par le rire de Ron devant l'image d'un homme dans une boîte que son père venait d'allumer en appuyant sur un bouton.

-Les pizzas sont là ! Clama une voix derrière une montagne de boites à pizzas.

-Personne ne veut de pizza MacA, répondit Féli en essayant d'empêcher Colombe d'attraper la première boite de la pile, nous avions dit nouilles instantanées.

Charlie et Raven arrêtèrent alors de luter pour le pistolet en plastique, opération difficile à réaliser dans le câlin étouffant de George, et s'exclamèrent avec indignation :

-Ah non ! ça jamais !

-Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous crier un peu moins fort, demanda la voix d'un homme timide, nous habitons à côté et…

-On ne vous a jamais appris à éviter la mafia ? Demanda Jay avec un atroce accent italien en arrivant juste derrière le voisin qui poussa un petit cri et détala aussi vite que possible.

-ASSEZ ! Cria Fleur, TOUT LE MONDE SE CALME ET SE TAIT.

Tout le monde se tut et la regarda avec stupéfaction. Robin se jeta alors à genoux devant elle :

-Ah beauté parmi les étoiles, enfin quelqu'un descend du ciel pour apporter la lumière et la justice, un héro s'est levé ! Jamais plus Raven ne restera sans adversaire, la voix de la révolution vient de tonner…

Un coup d'épée en bois dans les côtes de la part de Colombe interrompit le discours et empêcha Bill d'étrangler l'inconnu qui venait déclamer à genoux devant sa femme.

-Charlie ! Déclara alors Raven d'un ton sec, tu ne nous as pas présenté ces gens, même si d'après leurs caractéristique capillaire je dois déduire qu'ils font parti de ta famille.

Elle ajouta dans un murmure qu'elle avait toujours dit que le roux était une couleur atroce et que Féli avait fait une grave erreur.

-En effet Charlie, tu ne nous as pas présenté cette charmante jeune femme, déclara Molly en caressant la tête de Fabian à qui elle avait déjà donné un gâteau et en désignant Féli, ni à …ces autres personnes, d'un geste de tête dédaigneux elle désigna Raven.

Charlie passa un bras autour de la taille de Féli qui semblait tout à fait à son aise et déclara en se raclant la gorge :

-Féli, je te présente ma mère, mon père, George, Bill, Fleur, Ron…

Féli l'écouta et dissimula un rire en voyant Raven sortir un appareil photo pour immortaliser la scène et surement essayer de se souvenir de la tête de tout le monde.

-Maman, papa, Bill, les autres, je vous présente Féli…ma femme –Molly poussa un petit cri d'indignation- et mes enfants, Fabian, William et Elizabeth.

-Et Tom et Jerry, commenta Féli en désignant son ventre.

Robin s'esclaffa et Jay fronça les sourcils.

-On avait dit Tic et Tac.

-Moi je préfère Riri et Fifi, commenta Raven.

-Je vous présente aussi la famille de ma femme, reprit Charlie, sa sœur, Raven, son beau-frère, MacA, son frère, Jay et son cousin Robin…et sa filleule Colombe.

La petite fille n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier d'être la dernière à venir dans les présentations.

Pendant que Molly préparait encore son discours de fureur, Bill attrapa Charlie par le col et lui demanda d'un air menaçant :

-Alors comme ça tu te maries et tu ne mets même pas ton frère au courant ? Tu as des enfants et tu ne me dis rien ?

-Je pouvais difficilement te dire que j'avais des enfants si je t'ai caché mon mariage, marmonna Charlie alors que George s'écriait :

-Fabian a cinq ans ! Il est plus âgé que Victoire et Teddy Lupin !

-Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, gronda Bill.

oOoOoOoO

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! (je lis tous vos commentaire, même si je ne réponds pas toujours -_- )


	31. Chapter 31: Une famille heureuse

Et voilà la suite, moins amusante mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut...

Sinon un remerciement spécial à sarahparisdu75 et Salmonelodie pour votre soutien très apprécié^^

OoOoO

Féli buvait tranquillement son thé en observant avec un sourire la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Charlie se faisait traiter de noms très exotiques par son grand frère, Mrs. Weasley voulait avoir les trois enfants sur les genoux en même temps, Victoire avait décidé qu'Elizabeth était moins terrible que ses frères et qu'à choisir il valait mieux essayer de lui parler à elle, Hermione et Harry avaient l'air de vouloir s'échapper, Mr. Weasley, George et Ron zappaient sur la télé en discutant à voix basse de la façon dont cela pouvait bien marcher et Ginny essayait de positionner William bien en face d'Harry, probablement dans le but de lui faire passer un message subliminal très discret.

Raven et les autres étaient partis quand Bill s'était énervé et que George avait prononcé un vague intérêt pour les nouilles instantanées évoquées par Féli. Malheureusement, les pizzas étaient parties aussi. Avec tout ça, l'heure du dîner des enfants approchait et Fleur regardait sa montre sans même essayer d'être discrète, elle était trop loin de Féli pour engager la conversation et cette dernière n'était pas sûre d'aimer une femme dont la fille avait peur de ses enfants.

-Fabian, viens par ici.

Le petit garçon profita de la demande de sa mère pour échapper aux griffes de sa grand-mère, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi son père ne les avait jamais emmené la voir.

-Oui maman ?

-Va donc dire à papa qu'il faut commencer à préparer le dîner. Tu en profiteras pour dire à tonton Bill qu'il faut installer la table. Bill c'est le monsieur qui crie sur papa.

Fabian n'eut pas l'air convaincu mais sa mère ajouta :

-Sinon je demande à William, je suis sûre qu'il aura assez de courage.

Vaillamment le petit messager parti interrompre une dispute qui devait probablement exaspérer le voisin. Fabian commença à se mettre en son père et son oncle, mais ils n'eurent pas l'air de le remarquer, il tenta de grimper sur la jambe de son père mais il se contenta de le décrocher sans un regard, agacé par ce manque d'attention, il donna un coup de pied qui atterrit dans la jambe de son oncle.

-Calme-toi petit monstre ! Je ne fais que de calmes remarques légitimes à ton père.

-Tu traites mon fils de monstre ? Tu veux être rayé de la famille ?

-Celui qui va être banni ce sera toi, je n'ai pas caché ma femme et ma fille pendant six ans moi au moins !

-Maman a faim ! Intervint Fabian d'une voix perçante alors que Féli entendant ces mots, maudissait l'esprit fourbe de cet enfant qui faisait reporter sur elle cette intervention.

-Tu es sûre ? Demanda Charlie, elle est pourtant en train de prendre le thé.

-Maman a dit que tu devais préparer le repas et que…que tonton Billy devait mettre la table.

-Billy ? Billy ? Charlie, ton fils est définitivement banni. Je vais allez interdire à Victoire de lui parler.

-Non, tu vas aller mettre la table !

-Tu veux que je mette la table chez toi ? Tu es encore plus fou que je ne pensais, bouse de veracrasse.

-Négliger les demandes irrationnelles d'une femme enceinte est une affaire périlleuse, tu devrais être au courant cher beau-frère, intervint Féli qui avait finalement décidé de se lever.

-Bill ne reste pas manger de toute façon, déclara Charlie, il vient de dire qu'il partait.

-Vraiment Bill ? Tu refuses mon invitation à dîner, peut-être que Fleur n'est pas de cet avis, je suis persuadée qu'elle est d'une politesse remarquable.

-Oui, reprit Charlie en essayant de frapper la tête de son frère, c'est la politesse qui lui dicte de ne pas s'imposer alors que nous n'étions pas prévenus.

-Fleur ! Ton mari souhaite vraiment rester dîner, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas, vous êtes tous invités bien sûr, s'exclama Féli en se tournant vers Fleur.

-Il n'y a pas deu problème, répondit Fleur avec un certain doute dans les yeux.

Féli se retourna vers les deux hommes avec un sourire angélique sur le visage.

-Si tu ne veux pas faire la cuisine Charlie, ce que je comprendrais, car nous n'étions pas prévenus en avance, je peux m'en charger. Ce sera une grande occasion pour faire découvrir à ton frère les nouilles instantanées.

-C'est bon, va t'asseoir, il faut te reposer après tout, tu ne devrais même pas être debout.

Avec satisfaction, Féli retourna sur le canapé et tenta d'expliquer à Mr. Weasley que la télévision fonctionnait grâce à des tubes cathodiques qui décodaient les ondes reçues par l'antenne.

Une fois que Bill eut compris comment mettre les rallonges de la table, que William eut été persuadé de partager ses jouets avec Victoire et George, que Mrs. Weasley eut réalisé qu'elle ne serait pas d'une grande utilité en cuisine sans sa baguette, et que Ron eut décidé de se lancer dans une grande discussion avec Fleur, sous les yeux mécontents d'Hermione, Féli trouva que dans l'ensemble tout était calme. Sa belle-mère lui posait les questions habituelles sur les enfants et la grossesse et Ginny écoutait d'un air distrait. Après la folie de Raven et de MacA, Féli pouvait bien affronter tous types de familles.

Le dîner se passa relativement bien, les enfants ne se disputèrent que pendant la première moitié, Bill était trop occupé à bouder pour se chamailler avec Charlie et Mr. Weasley avait trop de questions à poser pour trouver celle par laquelle il devait commencer. Assis comme ça tous les quinze autour de la table ils avaient tout l'air d'une famille normale et heureuse.

OoOoOoO

La grande nouvelle c'est que j'ai enfin fait un plan pour la liste des chapitres qui restent, ce que je peux vous dire c'est que la famille de Charlie et Féli n'est pas au bout de ses surprises ni en manque de secrets à dévoiler!


	32. Chapter 32: Attention, hôpital moldu!

Vous avez de la chance, à la base je ne pensais pas écrire ce chapitre, mais il est venu en douce et maintenant qu'il est là il faut bien que je le mette...

NB: au début je voulais l'intituler "Pince-mi et Pince-moi sont dans un bateau" mais sur ce site le nombre des caractères pour le titre et limité :(

OoOoOo

-Cet endroit est vraiment étrange, il y a une odeur bizarre dans l'air, je n'ai pas confiance du tout, marmonna Mrs. Weasley en s'asseyant prudemment sur le rebord d'une chaise dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital.

-Charlie nous a assuré que c'était là qu'ils étaient venus pour les trois autres, il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal, tenta de la rassurer son mari en tripotant nerveusement le bord du chapeau rond qu'il malaxait entre ses mains depuis au moins une heure.

-Je trouve ça follement amusant, j'ai déjà plein d'idée de nouveaux produits, déclara George ravi avant de commencer à chuchoter avec Ron.

Hermione et Ginny étaient assises ensemble et avaient l'air angoissé, Fleur essayait de les rassurer, mais Bill plaçait de temps en temps un commentaire qui les faisait pâlir.

Monsieur Matheeson regardait avec circonspection cet attroupement majoritairement roux dans la salle. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que de si grandes familles existaient encore. Cependant ils avaient l'air étrange, il entendait un grand nombre de mots incompréhensibles et il aurait juré voir une fumée violette sortir de la poche de l'un des garçons. Il faillit tomber de sa chaise quand il vit arriver un nouveau groupe de huit personnes se dirigeant familièrement vers le premier.

-Mamie ! S'exclama William en se jetant dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

Fabian arrivait derrière, tenant la main de Colombe. Elizabeth somnolait dans les bras de Jay, et Robin essayait de la réveiller en lui chatouillant la plante des pieds.

-A chaque fois j'oublie que les vraie fleurs ne sont pas autorisées, déclara Raven en se laissant tomber élégamment sur une chaise, j'ai dû tout laisser à l'accueil.

Son mari la suivait avec un paquet cadeau et essayait d'empêcher Colombe de courir partout.

Deux heures plus tard les enfants dormaient allongés par terre, Mrs. Weasley ne cessait de questionner la compétence des médecins et Raven avait lancé un jeu de poker dans lequel George se montrait très enthousiaste.

-Ils sont vraiment adorables, murmura Charlie en caressant doucement la tête de ses jumeaux qui dormaient dans les bras de Féli.

-Tu vois, une fois de plus tout s'est bien passé. Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas aller le leur dire ? Ils doivent devenir fous dans la salle d'attente.

-Non, grogna Charlie, je veux les garder pour moi tout seul. Après tout, ils n'ont rien fait pour les avoir ces deux bébés.

Féli eut un petit rire et regarda amoureusement les deux frimousses identiques qui respiraient à l'unisson.

Finalement Charlie se décida à aller porter la bonne nouvelle mais il limita le passage à trois visiteurs d'un coup et fit passer ses enfants en premier.

-Maman, pourquoi ils sont tous rouges les petits frères ? Demanda Fabian

-Maman, tu veux pas les laisser là ? Tu en as vraiment besoin de ces trucs tous moches ?

-Ces trucs tous moches sont tes petits frères William, tu avais la même tête quand tu es né.

William fit la grimace. Lizzy voulait en prendre un dans ses bras mais son père lui expliqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas de poupées.

-Mais je voulais jouer avec eux ! Pourquoi ils dorment déjà ? Ils devraient être heureux d'être sortis.

-Ils vont dormir pendant quelques mois avant que tu puisses jouer avec eux, répondit Féli.

-En plus ils sont pareils. Comment vous pouvez savoir qui est qui ? demanda William toujours d'un ton boudeur.

-Oh ! Il y en a un qui a ouvert les yeux ! S'écria Fabian en sautant sur place.

-Où ? Je veux voir ! Cria Lizzy jusqu'à ce que Charlie la soulève pour voir les deux yeux noirs entre-ouverts du bébé.

-Pour les reconnaître, c'est très facile William, répondit Féli avec malice, ils ont chacun un bracelet avec leur prénom !

Charlie lança un sourire narquois à la petite fenêtre ronde où s'écrasaient plusieurs visages attendant leur tour. Fleur se proposa pour garder les enfants dans le couloir pendant que le reste de la famille défilait.

-Mais quels sont les prénoms ? Demanda Mrs. Weasley en roucoulant presque lorsque Charlie lui mit un poupon entre les bras.

-C'est que…nous n'avons pas encore choisi, soupira Féli d'un air défait.

-Non, nous n'avions plus d'idées, mais de toute façon nous avons encore plusieurs mois avant qu'ils ne se reconnaissent, affirma Charlie en haussant les épaules.

Ginny lui lança un regard menaçant mais il ne fléchit pas. Féli finit cependant pas céder à la demande de son beau-père.

-Ces deux petits anges s'appellent Edmund et Sebastian. Et trouver des prénoms a vraiment été très difficile.

Puis Fleur s'extasia devant les deux petits pendant que Bill marmonnait que de toute façon il était prouvé qu'avoir des jumeaux compliquait significativement l'existence et bannissait à jamais la paix la paix des foyers. George se contenta de dire qu'il se proposait comme tuteur pour enseigner à ses deux neveux tout ce qu'il savait des vois de la gémellité. Puis Raven, McA et Colombe entrèrent. La petite fille avait été effrayée par la description que ses cousins avaient faite et fut rassurée de voir que ses cousins ne semblaient pas dangeureux. Raven exposa son intérêt scientifique pour les jumeaux et proposa de se livrer à des tests dès qu'ils seraient plus grands, ce qui conduisit Charlie à essayer de la frapper, d'où une interposition de MacA assisté de la première chose qu'il trouva, c'est-à-dire la perche à transfusion, ce qui explique que les infirmières furent une fois de plus terrorisées et très en colère face à la destruction du matériel.

Quand la commotion fut terminée, Ron, Hermione, Jay et Robin entrèrent, profitant de l'absence de Charlie (sortit dehors de force par Bill pour qu'il se calme). Ron et Hermione avaient l'air intimidés et semblèrent se recroqueviller dans leur coin quand ils virent Jay prendre Edmund d'un geste expert.

-Alors grand-frère, tu regrettes ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de la tête de son neveu qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux, je pourrai profiter de ces deux anges autant que je veux.

-Hors de question que tu viennes chez nous.

-Tu préfères une nourrice ou…Raven peut-être ? Rends-toi à l'évidence, tu vas avoir besoin d'aide.

-Il dit ça parce que Ruby a promis de venir quelques jours, ricana Robin.

-Cette pauvre fille, tu devrais vraiment céder à sa demande et l'épouser Jay, soupira Féli, tout le monde l'adore, tu en es fou et tu refuses de vivre avec elle car _elle pourrait trouver mieux_ , à ce rythme là elle va finir vieille fille et tu auras ruiné sa vie.

-Ton discours n'a pas changé d'une virgule depuis la dernière fois, répondit Jay sans paraître s'en soucier.

-Parce que la situation n'a pas changé non plus, grogna Féli, maintenant rends-moi mon fils.

Il s'exécuta lentement puis sortit avec les autres au moment où Percy arrivait dans la chambre, l'air perdu et habillé de façon moldue d'une façon plutôt douteuse.

-Je…désolé d'être en retard, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion !

-Quelqu'un est tombé du lit à ce que je vois, fit Féli avec un rire en le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

La réponse confuse de Percy fut masquée par le retour de Charlie qui fut très surpris de trouver son frère.

-Je….je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion, répéta Percy. J'ai apporté un cadeau, pour les enfants…

Charlie était trop abasourdi pour réagir, il réalisa à peine que son frère prenait Sebastian dans les bras avec délicatesse et que Raven s'infiltrait pour prendre une photo. Bien sûr, le jour où Charlie réalisa que la seule photo de naissance des jumeaux était avec Percy, il renouvela sa vendetta envers Raven. Percy finit par sortir et Charlie se tourna vers sa femme avec un air boudeur.

-Les infirmières ne veulent pas te décharger aujourd'hui, se plaignit-il, je vais être obligé de vous laisser. Mais papa revient très vite mes trésors, acheva-t-il à l'intention de ses fils.

-Prends donc les enfants et enfuyez-vous avant que l'hôpital n'appelle la police pour désordre dans les couloirs.

Charlie l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'employa à faire sortir tout le monde car Féli était trop fatiguée pour revoir tout le monde une deuxième fois, et non, sa mère n'était pas une exception.

OoOoO

Et voilà! la suite est déjà écrite (oui, j'aime vous torturer), j'espère la poster la semaine prochaine...^^


	33. Chapter 33: Mrs Weasley s'en mêle

Voilà un petit chapitre pour la suite!

OoOoOoO

Charlie avait profité de ce que Jay et Robin s'occupent des enfants et de ce que Féli faisait la sieste avec les jumeaux pour transplaner au Terrier, il avait reçu plusieurs hiboux de sa mère qui ne semblait toujours pas comprendre que les moldus trouvaient ce mode de communication étrange.

-Maman, je suis là !

-Ah Charlie ! Parfait ! Viens donc dans la cuisine, j'ai fait des biscuits.

Charlie fut surpris de voir que Fleur était là, elle lui expliqua que Bill était parti pour toute une semaine et qu'elle ne se sentait pas de rester seule avec Victoire.

Charlie remarqua que sa mère était particulièrement agréable avec Fleur et la couvrait de nombreuses attentions, il n'avait pas été là souvent au cours des dernières années, mais il doutait que sa mère puisse changer aussi radicalement sans raison.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ?

-Bill ne voulait pas queu je le diseu, il boudeu encore contre toi. Nous allons avoireu un bébé, Victoire est très excitée.

-Félicitations ! Je suis certain que Bill est aux anges.

-Oh, le cher Bill, s'exclama sa mère, il est absolument adorable, tu devrais le voir en train de tout préparer pour le petit.

-Tes biscuits sont délicieux maman, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux rester ici. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je avoir quelque chose à te dire ? J'avais seulement envie de revoir mon garçon. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai effectivement pensé à quelque chose. Je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas me laisser tes enfants quelques jours aux vacances.

Charlie faillit s'étrangler avec un morceau de biscuit. Le ton innocent de sa mère montrait qu'elle était prête à mener une bataille sans merci pour obtenir gain de cause, le dragon n'était pas loin.

-Les enfants ? En vacances…tous les cinq ?

-Evidemment tous les cinq, ce sera plus pratique et ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude d'être séparés.

-Mais tu veux les emmener où ? Et Edmund et Sebastian sont vraiment jeunes, ils auront à peine neuf mois en juillet.

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper d'une paire de jumeaux ? Ou de cinq enfants à la fois ? Et ils vont venir ici bien évidemment. Maintenant que même Ginny est partie toutes les chambres sont disponibles. J'avoue que la maison est un peu vide ces temps-ci, heureusement que Fleur est venue avec Victoire.

-Donc je récapitule, répondit Charlie qui luttait pour ne pas s'énerver, tu vas inviter mes enfants qui vivent comme des moldus dans une maison sans électricité ? Qui tient par une magie qui relève du miracle et où tout un tas d'objets hautement magiques traine en vrac, sans compter la chambre de Fred et George qui est probablement très dangereuse ne serait-ce que par son influence ?

-Tu as toujours adoré Fred et George, répliqua sa mère sans s'en formaliser. Et oui je vais les inviter ici. Qu'est-ce que tu crois Charlie ? Que tes enfants te diront merci de leur avoir caché la magie jusqu'à leur entrée à Poudlard ? Que va-t-il se passer quand tous leurs camarades réaliseront qu'ils sont comme des moldus ?

-Les moldus s'en sortent très bien à Poudlard, répondit Charlie soudain moins convaincu, regarde Hermione.

-Hermione n'a pas découvert que sa famille était sorcière depuis des générations ! Tes enfants s'appellent Weasley. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, Charles. Pour l'instant tout se passe bien, William et Fabian sont encore jeunes, mais bientôt leurs pouvoirs vont se développer et tu n'es pas sans savoir que la magie spontanée des enfants peut-être catastrophique.

-Harry n'a jamais vraiment causé de mal.

-Mais Harry était tout seul ! Bientôt ils deviendront une tornade très probablement destructrice. Tu crois que tu vas survivre longtemps sans réparer tous les dégâts d'un coup de baguette ? Et il faut tout de même que tu leur donne les bases, quelle potion utiliser quand on se fait mal, quelles sont les créatures dont il faut se méfier… tout le monde n'est pas Hermione, il sera beaucoup plus facile pour eux d'apprendre en avance tout ce qu'i savoir sur le monde sorcier.

-Je persiste à dire qu'il y a beaucoup de moldus qui s'en sortent très bien, et il ne suffit pas de s'appeler Hermione pour comprendre que les dragons _peuvent_ être dangereux. Et à la base tu parlais des vacances, même en admettant que cette maison paraisse normale, je refuse. Il n'est pas du tout dans mes intentions d'abandonner mes enfants pendant une semaine.

-Qui parle d'abandonner, tu ne refuserais tout de même pas une semaine de repos complet pour ta femme et toi ?

-Si. D'ailleurs nous ne sommes jamais en vacances au même moment donc ce serait inutile. Et je suis persuadé que Féli est de mon avis, elle ne voudra pas laisser les enfants.

-Je persiste à dire que tu me prends pour une incompétente, je n'ai pas perdu la main avec les enfants. D'ailleurs Fleur aussi est d'accord pour les vacances, ils pourraient faire plus ample connaissance avec Victoire.

-C'est vrai que Victoire aimeurait connaitreu ses cousins un peu mieux.

-Bill refusera aussi catégoriquement que moi, j'en suis certain.

-Bill et Fleur me laissent régulièrement Victoire, et je m'occupe de Teddy Lupin une fois de temps en temps, monsieur-je-sais-tout. Si tu n'es pas d'accord c'est pareil. Il est hors de question que je sois privée de mes petits enfants.

-Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à venir chez nous pour une semaine, il y a une chambre en plus dans la maison.

-Je ne vais tout de même pas aller habiter chez ma belle-fille !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde le fait maman, tu verras c'est très reposant, et tu pourras t'occuper des enfants autant que tu voudras.

-Dans un environnement moldu ! C'est affreusement déstabilisant, et tu ne voudrais tout de même pas avoir ton père en train de continuellement poser des questions à ta femme.

-Elle aime enseigner de toute façon, je suis sûr que ça l'amusera.

Sa mère allait répondre quand sa montre sonna l'heure pile, signal de la fin de la sieste. Il en profita pour s'excuser et disparaître avant que sa douce génitrice ne puisse continuer.

-Tu étais parti en course ? Demanda Féli d'une voix endormie quand elle vit Charlie entrer dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

-Non, chez ma mère, elle voulait que TOUS les enfants aillent chez elle cet été.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Que c'était hors de question, et que si elle voulait les voir elle pouvait toujours venir ici.

-En voilà une merveilleuse idée. Elle pourra m'empêcher d'empoisonner les enfants avec ma cuisine pendant que tu n'es pas là.

-J'aurais soudoyé Raven pour qu'elle vienne cuisiner ici, ou payé un service de livraison, mais les nouilles instantanées sont bannies à jamais de cette maison.

Féli lâcha un soupir dramatique avant de rattraper Edmund qui était sur le point de rouler hors du lit.

OoOo

Je tiens à dire que j'ai écri ce chapitre depuis deux semaines, ceux qui avaient déjà deviné ce qui allait se passer ne peuvent que s'en prendre à leur cerveau trop plein de fanfic...ou à mon manque d'originalité, soupir.


	34. Chapter 34: Quand Féli gère la situation

Ce chapitre commence un nouvel arc, mais je trouvais ça trop injuste de vous mettre un seul chapitre donc j'en poste deux de ce nouvel arc, assez différent de ce qui se passe avant, mais souvenez vous que Charlie n'était pas le seul à faire des cachoteries.

Bonne lecture!

OoOoO

Féli venait de finir de mettre les enfants au lit, Charlie regardait la télévision et elle avait l'intention de travailler sur un projet informatique que Robin lui avait envoyé dans l'après-midi, selon lui il était possible de faire un algorithme pour gagner automatiquement à tous les jeux vidéos.

Elle avait à peine ouvert son ordinateur que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tout de suite elle glissa son pistolet dans sa ceinture, les gens qui se contentaient de frapper au lieu de sonner étaient toujours très suspects. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le judas puis ouvrit la porte en étouffant une exclamation.

Un homme couvert de sang s'évanouit à moitié dans ses bras dès que la porte le permit. En essayant de garder son sang froid, Féli regarda rapidement dans la rue pour voir si quelqu'un était embusqué, puis elle ferma la porte, poussa le verrou et porta l'homme jusqu'au canapé.

-Mon dieu Ethel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est la première fois que tu te fais avoir comme ça.

-Je suis désolé petite, je ne savais où aller d'autre…

Sa voix était à peine un souffle, Féli attrapa au hasard un coussin du canapé pour le presser contre ses côtes d'où sortait un flot de sang. Dès que Charlie vit ce qui se passait, il bondit sur ses pieds.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? Féli, qui est-ce ? Tu es certaine que…

-Tiens, appuis sur le coussin pendant que je vais chercher des bandes.

-Ale, souffla Ethel, j'ai probablement été suivi.

Féli étouffa un juron et se précipita vers la porte, suivie des yeux par un Charlie complètement perdu. Elle arracha une plaque qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur le mur et appuya sur trois boutons du clavier qui venait d'apparaître. Un écran sortit aussitôt du mur et Féli activa toutes les caméras qu'elle avait placées aux coins de sa maison. Il y avait plusieurs silhouettes qui s'approchaient. Toujours en jurant, elle pressa une autre série de chiffres et des volets blindés tombèrent sur toutes les fenêtres de la maison.

-Féli, tu ne voudrais pas m'expliquer ce qui se passe là ?

-Appuie sur le coussin, je gère la situation.

Féli retira en vitesse le tapi de l'entrée et ouvrit une trappe dans le sol, elle en sortit un petit lance roquette et une mitraillette qu'elle se passa en bandoulière après avoir enfilé la cartouchière. Elle regarda de nouveau son écran et actionna un bouton, des mitraillettes sortirent du toit de la maison, Féli les actionna et pensa que finalement l'algorithme de Robin aurait pu s'appliquer à cette situation. Bientôt, la majeure partie des silhouettes noires avaient battu en retraite vers la porte de la maison. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Féli ouvrit la porte d'un coup et sans laisser leur laisser le temps de réfléchir, elle tira au lance-roquette sur le groupe devant sa porte. Une fois rentrée à nouveau elle consulta l'écran et lâcha de nouvelles imprécations en constatant que certains étaient tout de même restés autour de la maison et semblaient à présent fermement décidés à l'attaquer. Elle rentra les mitraillettes du toit, lâcha le lance-roquette et attrapa dans un tiroir un téléphone neuf. Elle composa un numéro puis hésita :

-Ethel, je peux appeler la police ? L'armée ?

-Evite.

Féli marmonna que ça lui apprendrait à trainer avec des gens peu recommandables, elle composa alors un autre numéro.

-Jodhaa ? C'est moi, j'ai un petit problème. Du genre 708. J'aurais besoin d'une entreprise de dératisation. Oui, privée. Quel devis ? Disons moitié moins. Oui, pour une intervention immédiate. Parfait, je ne vous attends pas d'accord, comme ça vous aurez le champ libre.

Elle raccrocha et lança :

-Pas de problème Ethel, Raven arrive, je vais te trouver des bandes.

Elle revint une minute plus tard en portant une grosse caisse métallique. Renonçant à demander des explications, Charlie enleva le t-shirt de son invité surprise pendant que sa femme appliquait un coton, de la gaze et essayait d'enrouler le torse de son ami.

Un bruit sourd et un tremblement des murs les interrompit momentanément.

-Il va falloir partir, murmura Féli les dents serrées.

-Comment ? Tu as fait de cette maison un coffre fort, commenta Charlie.

-Maman, il y a des bruits bizarres !

William se tenait sur les premières marches de l'escalier, en pyjama et tenant son doudou dans les bras.

-Maman, il y a un monsieur blessé sur le canapé, reprit-il.

-Je sais mon petit chéri, un ami qui est arrivé un peu tard. Et si tu allais réveiller Fabian et Lizzy ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils aient peur.

Pendant qu'il remontait, le téléphone fixe sonna, Féli le décrocha en se dirigeant en courant vers son bureau. La voix froide et légèrement narquoise de son patron résonna à ses oreilles.

-Il se passe quoi par chez vous ? Des voisins se plaignent du bruit. Vous avez quelque chose à dire ?

-Désolée mon colonel, je fais des travaux de dernières minute, j'ai eu peur que la maison ne devienne trop petite, j'aurais dû prévenir.

-Une seule bavure et vous êtes finie.

-C'est compris, et vous ne devriez pas appeler sur ce téléphone en ce moment, je dis ça, vous en faites ce que vous voulez.

Elle reposa le combiné et disparut dans son bureau. Fabian, Lizzy et William furent bientôt là, dans leurs pyjamas, à se demander ce qui se passait et pourquoi la maison tremblait. Charlie abandonna Ethel un instant pour aller chercher Edmund et Sebastian qui dormaient encore comme des bienheureux. La voix de féli lui cria de penser à prendre la poussette. Charlie ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt d'une poussette quand on voulait aller se promener sous un clair de lune et une pluie de balles mais il obtempéra. Si ça tournait mal il pourrait toujours sortir sa baguette, mais l'usage de magie sur les moldus n'était pas très bien vu.

Quand il redescendit avec une pile de couvertures et les jumeaux et qu'il attrapa la poussette dans le placard, il n'était définitivement pas prêt à voir l'intérieur du bureau.

Féli s'était aménagé un bureau depuis le début, pour travailler à la maison de temps en temps et s'occuper des enfants. C'était un bureau sombre car il n'avait pas de fenêtre, les murs étaient vides à part une grande armoire, il y avait simplement un fauteuil de bureau face à une grande table où s'empilaient des dossiers et où se trouvait l'ordinateur fixe.

A présent les murs étaient couverts de placards qui portaient des armes variées. Ou plutôt, avait porté ces armes car elles étaient maintenant entassées au sol. Une porte qu'il n'avait jamais vue s'ouvrait dans l'un des murs et dévoilait un escalier qui descendait dans un sous-sol qui n'était pas censé exister.

-Tu m'as refait la maison de _Mr. et Mrs. Smith_ ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix hésitante.

-Oui, mais en mieux, répondit Féli avec un clin d'œil.

Il vit qu'elle avait le visage crispé et angoissé, ce qui ne lui arrivait que rarement. La maison trembla une fois de plus et le téléphone neuf de Féli sonna, elle le laissa et le message du répondeur retentit :

« On se dépêche de partir, il n'est plus temps de faire ses valises. »

-C'est la voix de tante Raven ? Demanda Fabian d'une toute petite voix.

-Oui mon chéri, répondit Féli en finissant de vider les étagères. Descendez les escaliers et attendez dans la salle sans rien toucher.

Elle descendit à leur suite, attrapa la poussette que lui tendait Charlie, enveloppa les enfants dans des couvertures, attacha les jumeaux dans la poussette et actionna un levier au mur pour ouvrir une porte de plus, elle conduisait dans un couloir sombre en béton. Féli poussa ses enfants dans le couloir, mit William en charge de la poussette et remonta pour pousser toutes les armes dans la cave. Charlie arriva en portant Ethel, il grogna que Féli pourrait choisir des amis plus légers. En arrivant dans le sous-sol il marmonna que les réalisateurs de _Mr. et Mrs. Smith_ n'avaient vraiment pas assez d'imagination.

Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce blafarde dont les murs étaient couverts d'écrans d'ordinateur, un tableau noir et un tableau blanc étaient également présents et couverts de calculs compliqués. Des plans et des dossiers étaient étalés partout. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi Féli répondait rarement au téléphone quand elle était à la maison, il devait être compliqué d'entendre la sonnerie dans un tel endroit. Avec un sourire il remarqua aussi une assiette de gâteaux et un thé à moitié bu abandonnés sur une table. Il se retourna et vit ses enfants tremblotants dans le couloir. Il s'avança vers eux et un instant plus tard un fracas épouvantable résonnait dans son dos : Féli venait de finir de pousser tout son armement dans l'escalier. Elle scella l'entrée, s'arrêta en face des écrans pendant quelques instants. Elle ficha plusieurs clefs USB dans les unités centrales et déclara d'un air satisfait :

-Si ces idiots arrivent ici et allument les ordis ils auront une jolie surprise, bien, allons-y.

-Maman, on va où ? Demanda Fabian qui pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de chasse au trésor.

-On va chez tante Raven Fabian, elle vient de nous inviter, tu ne l'as pas entendue au téléphone ?

Elle scella la porte du couloir derrière elle et actionna l'électricité des néons illuminèrent aussitôt le couloir qui s'enfonçait à perte de vue.

-Vient sur mon dos Lizzy, je vais prendre la poussette, murmura Féli. Nous devrions trouver un lit d'hôpital à roulette dans quelques mètres.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Charlie pouvait enfin souffler, finalement, il était heureux d'être dragonnier et non infirmier, au moins il ne devait pas porter les dragons.

-Je suis désolé Alegria, murmura Ethel en serrant les dents.

-C'est moi qui te dois une reconnaissance éternelle donc ne t'en fait pas.

Charlie installa alors Fabian entre les jambes d'Ethel qui semblait lutter pour ne pas s'évanouir, et il prit William sur ses épaules.

-C'est encore long maman ? Demanda Lizzy qui était terrorisée.

-Pas de pause pipi, plaisanta sa mère. Nous devrions pouvoir faire un arrêt bientôt, le bloc médical est à mi-distance.

-Un bloc médical ? Demanda Charlie, j'espère que tu réalises que tu vas avoir beaucoup de choses à expliquer.

-En tout cas le tunnel c'est très simple, se défendit Féli, Raven et Jay voulaient absolument que nos maisons soient reliées, en cas de pépin, ou pour organiser un jeu pour les enfants, enfin, impossible de les dissuader. C'est eux qui ont organisés la construction. Si je me souviens bien, Robin voulait installer des wagonnets de mine sur rails.

Ils finirent par arriver à une grande salle ronde où se trouvaient plusieurs lits, des lampes de médecins et des armoires vitrées pleines de fioles et de divers produits, quelques machines inconnues étaient également là.

-Vous feriez mieux de continuer à avancer, murmura Féli, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de chirurgie et je n'ai pas envie de vous voir vous évanouir.

Charlie marmonna qu'il n'était pas une fillette mais il voulait sortir les enfants de cet endroit le plus vite possible. De toute façon il suffisait d'aller tout droit, selon les dire de sa femme. Il continua donc la route en espérant que sa charmante belle sœur n'avait pas décidé de faire d'autres tunnels.

Pendant ce temps, Féli enleva le bandage rapide qu'elle avait posé à Ethel, elle épongea le sang et s'appliqua à retirer les balles.

-Pourquoi tu n'avais pas de gilet pare-balles aussi ? La vieillesse te rend bête ?

-C'était un piège, je rentrais chez moi. Il semblerait qu'elle m'ait retrouvé.

-Et ?

-Et qu'elle sache que c'est à cause de moi que tu es toujours en vie.

-Comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ? Nous sommes les deux seuls témoins, elle n'a aucun moyen de savoir que j'étais encore dans la pièce.

-Tout de même, elle pense que c'est de ma faute, j'ai été le dernier à vérifier, et elle sait que Raven est venue là ensuite et qu'après elle t'a adoptée.

-Les gens intelligents sont une plaie, reste tranquille je n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir Eric ?

-Nous ne travaillons plus ensemble. Mais c'est lui qui m'a prévenu, sans ça j'y serais resté.

-Le grand Ethel enfin abattu, quel titre ça aurait fait.

-Tu vas avoir des ennuis, les services secrets ne vont pas apprécier que tu m'aides.

-Les services secrets sont toujours ravis que j'ai des contacts partout, il est temps pour eux de fermer les yeux sur mes activités annexes, et ils devraient me dire merci, grâce à ta venue Raven va nous débarrasser d'un groupe dangereux.

-Elle va probablement les tuer.

-Je lui ai demandé d'utiliser du gaz, avec un peu de chance elle n'aura besoin de rien d'autre, la partie délicate sera de les lâcher à un commissariat.

-Elle ne peut pas, si elle fait ça ils parleront de moi et diront qu'ils étaient chez toi. Tu le sais aussi, tuer est dans notre métier.

-Ce n'est plus le mien, c'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté. 4 balles, il y en a d'autres ?

-Au moins une cinquième. Je suis persuadé que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu cachais un lance-roquette sous ton tapi.

-Plus je vieillis plus j'ai d'ennemis. J'ai des enfants maintenant, il n'y a pas de place à l'erreur.

-Ils ont l'air mignon.

-Je voulais en appeler un comme toi, mais Charlie n'aimait pas. J'ai pensé que tu ne donnerais jamais ton accord.

-Tu as raison, mon nom ne porte pas bonheur.

-Hop. Fini ! Je recouds et on repart.

Une dizaine de minutes après elle poussait de nouveau le lit dans le couloir.

De son côté, Charlie était arrivé au bout du couloir sans encombres, mais maintenant il se demandait ce qu'il fallait faire, il avait toqué à la porte mais sans résultat. A présent il palpait le mur pour découvrir s'il existait une sonnette. Il était en train de se demander s'il n'était pas temps de sortir sa baguette quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Robin.

-Je suis vraiment navré, j'étais en train de piloter l'hélicoptère télécommandé et je n'ai rien entendu.

-Tu parles d'un vrai hélico ?

-Non, il ne fait qu'un quart de la vraie taille, mais c'est tout de même dur à cacher. Venez dans le salon, Jay avait lancé du thé, il doit être prêt. Pas trop froid les enfants ? J'ai bien peur que Colombe ne soit couchée.

Raven arriva quand ils terminaient la deuxième tasse de thé et que Fabian réclamait un dessin animé.

Robin l'aida à porter Ethel dans une chambre puis ils redescendirent pour voir que Charlie venait de lancer Robin des Bois.

-Nous avons couché les deux petits, murmura Robin à l'oreille de sa cousine avant de retourner à son hélicoptère.

Féli prit une tasse et s'assit à table en face de Charlie qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour la maison. Elle est solide. Nous appellerons une équipe de rénovateurs demain et dans maximum une semaine tout sera rétabli.

-Même les cachettes secrètes ? Je n'en reviens pas que la maison sois à ce point différente…comment ? Je n'ai pas tout vu ? Tu as donc caché des armes partout ?

-Il faut parer à toute éventualité, répondit Féli en haussant les épaules, mais comme tu as pu le constater, ça n'arrive pas souvent.

-Mais pourquoi cela doit-il arriver tout court ? Je ne connais pas beaucoup nos voisins, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils se prémunissent contre ce genre d'éventualités.

-Ethel m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais petite, répondit Féli en changeant le sujet. Il travaillait pour une organisation de mercenaires mais il a eu pitié de l'enfant que j'étais. Ensuite la famille de Jay m'a adoptée, j'ai vécu un an chez Eric quand j'avais onze ans puis je suis revenue. Il faut dire que Raven et les autres…enfin moi aussi au début…nous étions chasseurs à gages. Comme les tueurs à gages, sauf que j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux les livrer à la police. Puis j'ai choisi d'arrêter et je suis entrée dans l'armée. Les autres aussi ont fini par arrêter, ils travaillent dans l'informatique maintenant, et parfois comme agents de support pour l'armée, et parfois avec la mafia pour du trafic d'armement, je crois. En tout cas je ne suis pas sûre de qui il s'agissait ce soir, mais ils en avaient après Ethel, qui a un nombre d'ennemis puissants assez conséquents.

-Donc en fait c'est un peu comme James Bond, sauf qu'au lieu d'être James vous êtes les méchants. Ba Bravo.

-Mais non, je travaille pour l'armée maintenant, depuis que j'ai 21 ans. Et avec Raven nous avons quelques voitures qui ressemblent à celles de James Bond.

-Et que vont faire les gens qui assiègent notre maison ?

-Raven et les autres s'en chargent…ils devraient utiliser des gaz puis déposer les coupables dans des postes de police.

-Salut les enfants ! S'exclama alors la voix de Raven.

-Ravi que tu ais appelé, fit MacA avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu vas devoir travailler dur pour payer ta dette maintenant, remarqua Jay toujours de son ton nonchalant.

-Quelle dette ? Interrogea Charlie.

-Oh, trois fois rien, répondit Raven en chantonnant, juste la promesse d'un nouveau logiciel de piratage, juste pour consulter les données Charlie, pas pour voler les gens ne t'en fais pas.

-Je planche dessus depuis un moment mais je coince, intervint Robin. J'ai rangé l'hélico dans son hangar, je vais me coucher maintenant, j'ai une compétition de jeux vidéos demain. Bonne nuit Ale !

-Alegria est mon premier prénom, marmonna Féli en réponse au regard de Charlie, je n'aime pas que tout le monde utilise le même prénom.

-Donc je suis le seul à t'appeler Felicidad ?

-A peu près, ça m'embarrasse, regardons plutôt _Robin des bois_ avec les enfants, ce film historique à haute valeur culturelle.

-Maman, c'est un _dessin animé_ , corrigea William.


	35. Chapter35: Mr & Mrs Smith refont la déco

Et voilà, ce n'est pas tout à fait la fin, nous continuerons de suivre Féli et ses aventures moldues dans les chapitres suivants!

OoOoO

-Et donc, vous me soutenez que vous avez commencé des travaux à 10h du soir, dans une zone résidentielle.

-Tout à fait mon colonel, vous pouvez même venir jeter un coup d'œil, une équipe de rénovation refait tout le salon, le crépi des murs extérieurs et une partie de l'étage, nous en profitons pour faire rénover le toit et faire des aménagements dans le jardin.

-Du genre ?

-Pardon ?

-Vos aménagements dans le jardin.

-Oh, trois fois rien, juste un portique de balançoires pour les enfants à la place d'un massif de fleurs encombrant.

-Votre crépi, il sera bientôt terminé ? Ou on peut encore y voir les impacts de balles ?

Féli consulta sa montre et répondit tranquillement :

-Ils utilisent une sorte de vaporisateur, ça va vite ce genre de chose, le mur devrait être comme neuf à l'heure qu'il est.

-Pas de problèmes de fissures ? On m'a parlé d'un lance-roquette.

-Bien sûr, à chaque fois qu'on fait des travaux il vaut mieux appeler des experts pour vérifier l'état général de la maison, donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis un lance-roquette, que ferait cet engin dans une zone résidentielle ?

-C'est à vous de me le dire. Il paraît qu'on a trouvé une très grande dépression, genre petit trou d'obus, au milieu de la route en face de chez vous, une coïncidence probablement.

-Entre ceux qui prétendent que le gel est très en avance cette année, mon voisin qui prétend qu'il y a un réseau secret de grottes sous la route et ceux qui expliquent qu'il s'agit probablement d'une petite météorite, je préfère prendre l'explication du gel. Mais soyez sans crainte, la mairie a été prévenue et elle fait réparer la chaussée aujourd'hui.

-Dans ce cas vous ne voyez probablement aucun inconvénient à une petite inspection des lieux ? Il s'agit également de s'assurer qu'aucun matériel illégal n'est dans le bâtiment.

-Ah part les ordinateurs de service qui sont à la cave et quelques armes de fonction ici et là vous ne trouverez pas grand-chose. Vous avez vraiment du temps et des ressources pour envoyer une équipe dans une quête aussi futile ? Quelque chose me dit que vous ne m'aimez pas mon colonel.

-Au contraire, je suis très fier de vous avoir sous mes ordres, je m'assure juste que vous ne faites pas de récidive, après tout, j'imagine que vous ne voulez pas trop envoyer votre sœur en prison.

-C'est bien pour cela que vous ne trouverez rien d'illégal.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez disposer.

Féli sortit tranquillement du bureau et se rendit dans le sien, elle tripota son oreillette qu'elle avait masqué en lâchant ses cheveux, et demanda :

-Raven, tu as entendu ?

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas, les murs sont colmatés, les ouvriers grassement payés et menacés, de toute façon ils sont russes la mafia pourra toujours les retrouver pour nous s'il le faut. Robin s'est déguisé en employé municipal et est revenu avec une armée de petits esclaves venus des travaux publiques qui rebouchent le trou ni vu ni connu. Jay s'est occupé de transvaser toutes tes bricoles d'armement dans le couloir, la porte a été camouflée avec une fausse cloison et je finis dans le jardin, plus de traces de pas, de tâches de sang ou de lambeau de vêtements, j'ai hésité à appelé une pelleteuse, mais finalement j'ai pensé que c'était trop extrême. Tu avances sur cette histoire de virus ?

-Merci Raven, et calme toi un peu pour le virus, il faut que je prenne le temps d'y penser tranquillement non ? Et je dois aussi travailler de façon modèle pendant quelques jours, j'ai à peine eu le temps de trafiquer les bandes vidéo des caméras de surveillance ce matin, et le vieux sait tout. Mais je pense qu'il est plutôt très impressionné par notre professionnalisme, et le fait que toute trace ait disparu à jamais.

-Bien sûr, c'est de l'art que nous faisons. Allez, je te laisse, les experts en fissure sont là.


	36. Chapter 36: Si tu étais roi

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!elles sont la raison que je n'attends pas la semaine prochaine pour poster. Par contre je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment donc je vous mets seulement deux chapitres. J'espère qu'il vous plairont!

OoOoOoOoO

-Tiens, tu te maquilles aujourd'hui ? Remarqua Charlie en entrant dans la salle de bain.

-J'ai un rendez-vous important, répondit Féli avec un grognement et en étalant le fond de teint.

-Avec un homme important ?

-Jaloux ?

-Quand est-ce que tu te maquilles comme ça pour moi ?

-Je le ferai quand tu seras roi.

-Tu vas voir le roi ?

-Non, la reine, mais si tu m'invites au restaurant je ferai un effort, répondit Féli avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Je laisse les jumeaux à la crèche en y allant.

Une heure plus tard, Féli montait les escaliers du palais royal en se demandant comment faisaient les gens en fauteuil roulant. En se balançant sur ses hauts talons elle avait l'impression d'être un assassin japonais, sa combinaison noire tranchait de façon suspecte avec le reste du décor.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans la dernière galerie, une porte latérale s'ouvrit et une jeune femme très élégante se précipita à sa rencontre et l'accompagna sur quelques mètres.

-Tu n'as pas honte de venir comme ça ? Je voulais que tu mettes le genre de chose que tu portes pour aller au casino.

-Ne sois pas ridicule Victoria, j'aurai l'air de quoi là-dedans ?

-Il n'y a pas d'heure ni de lieu pour porter de jolies choses, tu ne voudrais pas faire mannequin pour moi de temps en temps ?

-Je suis trop petite pour être mannequin.

-Alegria ! Tu es vraiment insupportable. Et moi qui voulais te faire une jolie robe pour Noël…

-C'est vrai ? Féli s'arrêta net et se tourna vers sa compagne.

-Oui, mais puisque tu ne veux rien faire…

-Je suppose que finalement j'aurai un peu de temps à libérer…tu veux me faire porter quoi pour cette séance de mannequinat ?

-Tu verras. Prenons rendez-vous pour mardi, de toute façon après le rendez-vous avec la vieille tu comprendras qu'on ne pourra plus s'éviter.

-Tu sais de quoi il est question ?

-Seulement en partie, retiens bien, mardi 9h.

-Que ne ferait-on pas pour une robe de Lady Kensington !

Victoria repartit sur ses pas et Féli finit par arriver dans la salle d'audience où la reine finissait de signer des papiers.

-Ah, vous voilà enfin, ravie de voir que vous allez bien.

-Je vous remercie majesté. Je me permets d'émettre mes meilleurs souhaits pour votre santé.

La reine congédia tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle à part Féli puis elle lui fit signe d'approcher. Féli se serait bien assise, mais la reine occupait le seul fauteuil de la salle et semblait s'amuser de la situation.

-Bien, vous savez que j'ai suivi votre parcours avec attention. Vos fréquentations ne m'importent guère tant que vous ne menacez pas la sécurité de la nation. Vous agissez comme une gamine gâtée mais dans le fond vous travaillez bien.

Féli lui lança un regard narquois et la reine pinça les lèvres.

-Je ne vais tout de même pas vous lancer des fleurs pour aggraver votre égo. Le fait est, vous êtes anormalement intelligente, j'ai vu les résultats de vos tests de QI, certains prétendent que vous avez triché, d'autres que la machine s'est cassée, mais nous savons toutes les deux que vous êtes juste une impertinente petite fille qui est plus intelligente qu'Einstein. Et c'est tant mieux, nous avons besoin de gens compétents pour gouverner et protéger ce pays.

-Vous voulez m'offrir la couronne ?

-Si vous êtes vraiment comme ça avec votre mari, je ne comprends pas qu'il ait voulu de vous.

-Une erreur de jeunesse sûrement.

-Tout ça pour dire, je vous donne une promotion. Victoria a trop de travail, vous vous occuperez de la sécurité intérieure à sa place.

-Promotion ? Vous voulez que je devienne ministre de la sécurité ?

-Ne jouez pas à l'idiote. Le chef actuel des services secrets va prendre sa retraite, vous le remplacerez, et en profiterez pour vous occuper des renseignements et de la sécurité du palais.

-Vous êtes sûre que Victoria ne peut pas garder cette dernière partie ?

-Vous êtes deux fois plus intelligente qu'elle, donc vous pouvez bien faire ça. Prenez le reste de la semaine pour prendre connaissance de toutes les affaires en cours. Lundi prochain venez ici pour me faire le rapport de la semaine.

-Très bien majesté. Juste un dernier point, je peux nommer qui je veux pour m'assister ? Par exemple…

-Non, pas votre sœur. Ni votre frère. Demandez-moi avant de mettre l'une de vos connaissances douteuses à un poste important. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire.

Féli s'inclina et tourna les talons pour repartir pas où elle était arrivée, elle s'immobilisa soudainement et demanda :

-Est-ce que maintenant j'ai droit à un chauffeur ? Après tout Victoria a bien un chauffeur, elle.

-Victoria a un chauffeur car elle est de la famille royale. Au fait, il est de tradition d'appeler la personne dans votre position « le diable », je compte sur vous pour ne pas me faire regretter mon choix.

-Si c'était le cas, vous ne pourriez que vous en prendre à vous-même, mais j'avoue qu'il sera plus aisé de contrôler le monde dans cette position, acheva Féli avec un sourire en coin.

Féli retourna à son bureau et commença à empiler ses affaires dans un carton, il fallait qu'elle déménage correctement. En emportant tout son bazar, elle passa la tête dans la porte de son ancien patron.

-Je déménage mon colonel, mais nous aurons sûrement d'autres occasions de nous voir.

-Allez donc au diable, vous vous rendrez vite compte que ce n'est pas une promenade de santé.

-Ne vous en faites pas, les seuls héros qui meurent sont ceux qui le font en sauvant le monde, qui a entendu parler du diable sauvant le monde ?


	37. Chapter 37: Méfaits accomplis

Et voilà un chapitre qui, je le crois, est fortement attendu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

OoOoO

-Georges, tu ne crois pas que la situation est grave ?

-Que veux-tu dire Bill ? Demanda Georges soudain très intéressé.

-Nos petits neveux vivent dans une situation d'ignorance absolument effroyable. Je pense qu'il est de notre devoir d'y remédier.

-Je vois. Nous devons représenter pour ces chers petits anges la lumière de la connaissance. Charlie ne pourra que nous en être reconnaissant…le jour où il l'apprendra, car rien n'est plus savoureux qu'un secret bien gardé.

Bill admira un instant l'éclat machiavélique qui venait de traverser les yeux de son frère.

-Et nous pourrons les faire voyager en magicobus, rien de mieux pour épater des enfants.

-Je n'aimerais pas que ma fille voyage dans cet engin, marmonna Bill pour lui-même en admirant le génie de son frère.

-Rendons-nous immédiatement chez Charlie, je sais qu'il n'y est pas en ce moment, ce doit être Féli qui s'occupe de nos petits angelots.

Ils prirent à peine le temps de se changer à la façon moldue avant de transplaner devant la maison de leur frère.

-Maman, tontons Bill et George sont à la porte. C'est pas moi qui ai ouvert, c'est Fabian, cria William en montant les escaliers à la course.

-Ce n'est pas bien de dénoncer ! Cria Fabian depuis l'entrée où il hésitait sur la situation à adopter face à ses oncles, ils étaient tout de même très grands.

Féli sortit de la salle de bain en portant un jumeaux dans chaque bras. Lizzy la suivait en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

-Quelle bonne surprise de vous voir ! Déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire, mais vous auriez pu prévenir, j'aurais fait du thé.

-Inutile de te déranger belle sœur, répondit George avec un sourire charmeur, nous étions dans le coin et avons pensé que les enfants aimeraient peut-être sortir prendre l'air. Que diriez-vous d'aller au parc ? Ou marcher un peu devant les magasins ?

-Aller au magasin ? Demanda Lizzy qui sentait soudain sa timidité s'envoler.

-On pourra se battre avec vous à l'épée dans le parc ? Demanda Fabian qui se demandait si ses oncles étaient aussi forts que son papa.

-Juste avec vous ? Interrogea William en doutant de son courage.

-Merveilleuse idée ! Si vous n'avez pas peur de prendre aussi Lizzy qui n'a ses trois ans que depuis quelques jours, cela me permettra de souffler un peu et de jouer avec ces deux là, je les mettrai à la sieste quand vous reviendrez.

-Tu peux me faire confiance, répondit Bill, Victoire n'est pas beaucoup plus âgée que ta fille.

Une fois les enfants habillés pour sortir et William convaincu qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, ils sortirent tous ensemble en direction du parc et Féli installa une couverture par terre pour jouer avec ses deux derniers fils.

Dès qu'ils eurent passé le coin de la rue, George demanda gaiement aux enfants :

-ça vous dirait de prendre le bus ? C'est très amusant.

-Je n'ai jamais pris le bus, informa William avec inquiétude.

-C'est dangereux ? Demanda Fabian qui se sentait prêt à affronter tous les dangers pour se vanter le soir même devant ses parents.

-C'est quoi un bus ? Interrogea Lizzy en s'accrochant plus fermement aux cheveux de Bill qui la portait déjà sur les épaules.

-Si on le prend maintenant, toutes vos questions trouveront une réponse, répondit joyeusement George en sortant sa baguette négligemment.

Un instant plus tard, un grand « Bang ! » et l'apparition soudaine d'un bus violet à impériale, fit hurler les enfants de terreur. Bill s'occupa de les rassurer pendant que son frère expliquait au chauffeur qu'ils se rendaient sur le chemin de Traverse. Fabian refusa de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Bill, contrairement à William qui était cramponné à son oncle et enfouissait son visage dans la chemise de ce dernier.

Comme le preux chevalier qu'il était, Fabian se tint fermement à un poteau et essaya de ne pas s'envoler. Il fut très fier de sa prouesse et George satisfait de ses propres capacités magiques d'immobilisation.

Quand ils descendirent face au chaudron baveur, Lizzy demanda pourquoi tant de gens prenaient le bus si c'était si désagréable, Fabian lui disait que c'était tout aussi bien que la voiture et William essayait de ne pas tituber en marchant. Ils furent rassurés en apprenant que la plupart des adultes étaient tout aussi surpris quand ils prenaient le bus pour la première fois.

En entrant dans la petite salle crasseuse du chaudron baveur, Fabian sentit des ailes lui pousser : ils entraient dans une sorte de parc à thème où les gens étaient habillés comme au moyen âge, avec des capes et des chapeaux pointus, il sautait déjà de joie à l'idée de tous les combats à l'épée qu'il pourrait réaliser. Il affirma même à sa sœur qu'elle pourrait probablement trouver une robe de princesse et elle fut vite rassurée.

Bill se demandait de quoi pouvaient bien parler ses neveux, le monde moldu était décidemment très étrange et assez dangereux.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'arrière cour et Bill sorti sa baguette. George le retint un instant et se mit au niveau des enfants pour leur parler.

-Les enfants, tonton Bill et moi allons vous montrer un endroit vraiment magique, mais la condition pour y entrer est de promettre de ne rien dire à vos parents. C'est un endroit pour les enfants, si vous dites à vos parents où vous êtes allés…votre papa se transformera en dragon. Vous n'avez pas envie que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si c'est un dragon, je pourrai me battre avec lui ? Demanda Fabian assez intéressé par l'idée.

-Mais tu risques de te faire croquer, ou alors même si tu triomphes tu auras tué ton papa.

-Fabian a tué papa ! Se mit à pleurer William avec conviction.

-Mais non, reprit George calmement, c'est ce qui se passera si vous dites à vos parents ce que vous allez voir aujourd'hui. Et croyez-moi, cela vaut vraiment la peine d'entrer dans le monde de la magie.

-Il y a de la magie derrière ce mur ? De la vraie de vraie ? Pas comme celle que fait maman quand elle fait disparaitre des gâteaux devant nos yeux ? Demanda Lizzy.

-De la vraie magie, tout ce que tu peux imaginer de plus fou ! Lui assura George en la regardant bien dans les yeux.

-Dans ce cas qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Répondit la petite fille.

Bill fronça les sourcils, il ne se souvenait pas que Victoire ait jamais été aussi affirmative ni décidée à un si jeune âge. Une fois que les trois enfants eurent promis, il tapota les briques avec la baguette et l'arche menant sur le chemin de traverse s'ouvrit.

En suivant prudemment leurs oncles, les enfants ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux de plus en plus grands. Les gens portaient tous d'étranges vêtements, des capes, des chapeaux, des cannes et des chaudrons. Toutes les images sur les affiches bougeaient et des créatures étranges se promenaient très à l'aise. A partir de ce moment, Bill et George eurent beaucoup de mal à garder les trois enfants sous contrôle.

-Il y a des balais qui volent pour de vrai ! Regarde Lizzy !

-C'est probablement atrocement inconfortable William.

-Des livres ! Des livres qui bougent !

-Regardez ! Il y a des oiseaux ici, et des crapauds à côté !

-J'ai vu du feu sortir de la malle du monsieur !

-Là, des bonbons ! Des bonbons qui volent !

-Est-ce qu'il y a des tapis volants ?

-Oh ! Il y a une boutique souvenir où ils te _fabriquent_ des vêtements.

-Il y a des nains avec des oreilles pointues !

-Ce sont des gobelins William, ils travaillent à la banque.

-Mais…ce n'est pas méchant les gobelins ?

-On peut acheter un dragon par ici ? Demanda Fabian qui persistait dans son idée de chevalier.

-Non, ça ne s'achète pas, mais tu devrais en parler sérieusement à ton papa, je suis certain qu'il pourrait te trouver une solution, affirma Bill avec un sourire en coin.

-Il y a des glaces ici !

-Je viens de voir des serpents vivants ! Ils sont à côtés d'une pile de chaudrons ! Vous croyez que ça se mange ?

-Venez donc dans ce magasin là les enfants, il est très amusant, déclara George en les entrainant dans son magasin de farces et attrapes.

Bill empoigna aussitôt les mains de Lizzy et Fabian pour s'assurer de ne pas les perdre. S'il pouvait éviter qu'ils avalent un des bonbons de George il serait sauvé, même si Charlie apprenait toute l'histoire.

Même si le magasin était plein, la foule n'était pas trop dense et ils purent montrer aux enfants toutes les merveilles qui se trouvaient là. Ron était au comptoir et il les rejoint :

-Charlie a accepté de venir ici avec ses enfants ? Je ne le vois pas.

-Charlie n'est pas là, répondit George rapidement, nous avons fait une petite surprise aux enfants, si tu pouvais éviter de mentionner à Charlie que tu nous a vus ici _avec_ ses enfants, nous te serions infiniment reconnaissants.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr…mais William va bien ?

William avait en effet une drôle de tête, quelques secondes plus tard il se transforma en canarie et Fabian essayait de l'attraper en disant qu'il remplacerait très bien le dragon même s'il ne crachait pas de feu. Lizzy était figée sur place et regardait d'un air horrifié les bonbons qu'elle avait dans la main. Ron les remit à leur place et lui assura que la transformation de son frère n'était que temporaire. George réussit in-extremis à sauver le canarie de la strangulation opérée par Fabian et se retrouva bientôt avec un William en larme dans les bras alors que Bill se roulait presque par terre de rire. Une fois que Lizzy eut réalisée que William était de nouveau là et qu'il n'avait plus de plumes, elle se mit également à rire. Ron força Fabian à s'excuser et l'incident fut clos, à part pour le nom canarie qui resta le surnom de William pour de nombreuses années.

Ron convainquit ses frères d'arrêter les frais pour la journée et de se rendre dans des endroits moins dangereux, comme la librairie par exemple.

Les enfants se firent alors acheter des bonbons étranges (quelle idée d'avoir une vraie grenouille en chocolat) et affirmèrent à quelques passants étonnés qu'ils étaient bien des Weasley. Etonnamment, William voulu absolument se faire offrir un serpent, Lizzy déclara qu'elle pouvait toujours essayer de monter sur un balai comme une vraie sorcière, et Fabian voulut qu'on lui achète un chapeau pointu et un bâton de magicien.

-Mais si vous rentrez à la maison avec ces choses là, vont parents vont tout de suite savoir que vous êtes allez dans un endroit magique ! S'exclama George de bonne humeur pendant que Bill essayait de s'imaginer la tête de Charlie devant son fils ravi lui présentant un serpent venimeux.

-Un serpent ça se trouve en forêt.

-Un chapeau pointu ça s'achète n'importe où.

-Je pourrais toujours mettre le balai dans le placard du ménage.

-Ah non ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Bill et George, ne fais jamais ça ! Si tu mets un balai de vol avec les autres il ne voudra plus jamais voler avec toi, c'est sensible ces petites choses là.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça suffisant d'être venu ici ? D'avoir vu toutes ces choses, mangé tous ces bonbons ? Demanda Bill paternellement. Les souvenirs qui vous resterons de cette journée seront sûrement bien suffisant.

-Mais est-ce qu'on pourra revenir ? Demanda William.

-Si on est sages et qu'on ne dit rien, on pourra revenir hein ? Demanda Fabian.

-Je voudrai vraiment essayer un balai, déclara Lizzy.

-Si vous êtes bien sage, vous pourrez revenir. Et un autre jour nous vous emmènerons tous faire un tour de balai. Ça vous convient ? Demanda George.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le chemin du retour, reprirent le magicobus et arrivèrent en même temps que la nuit.

-Désolé Féli, le temps passe si vite quand on est en bonne compagnie, déclara Bill avec un sourire en lui rendant ses enfants.

-Pas de problème, je savais que vous ne risquiez rien. Mais je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas vos numéros de portable, ce serait plus pratique pour une prochaine fois.

-Numéro de portable, oui, bien sûr, déclara George avec le sourire éblouissant de celui qui n'a aucune idée de ce qui se dit. Cependant…je ne connais pas par cœur ce…numéro.

-Cela ne fait rien, montre moi ton téléphone et je rentrerai mon numéro dedans.

-Nous les avons oubliés chez nous, quelle négligence n'est-ce pas ! S'exclama Bill qui se souvenait de l'utilité du téléphone même s'il ne comprenait pas le lien avec un portable.

-Ta femme dois souvent être inquiète si c'est le cas, répondit Féli, dans ce cas je vais vous donner un papier avec mon numéro comme ça vous pourrez me joindre une prochaine fois.

-Très certainement, accepta George en faisant signe à Bill que tout allait bien et qu'ils n'auraient qu'à passer chez Hermione pour avoir plus de précisions sur le sujet.

Ils repartirent tout de suite après avoir reçu un papier avec le mystérieux numéro. Charlie ne comprit pas très bien, quand il raconta une histoire à ses enfants le soir même, pourquoi Fabian insistait tellement pour voir un dragon, ou pourquoi Lizzy affirmait qu'un jour elle pourrait voler sur un balai comme une vraie sorcière, il supposa que ses frères avaient laissé échapper quelques mots pendant leur balade au parc. Avec un sourire il imagina Lizzy voler avec autant d'ardeur que Ginny et il se dit que l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait encore un bel avenir.


	38. Chapter 38: un jour une recette IV

Ah, douce saison des partiels tu reviens vers nous...elle est pas belle mon excuse pour le retard cette fois ? Mais je ne vous oublie pas. Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que toutes les recettes de cette fic sont véridiques, comestibles et généralement assez bonnes!

OoOoO

Charlie eut à peine le temps de faire un pas dans la maison qu'une tornade rousse se jeta sur lui et essaya de l'escalader en criant :

-Papa ! Papa ! C'est atroce, maman est en train de cuisiner, elle a déjà donné une part aux jumeaux, ça ne ressemble à rien en plus !

Très alarmé, Charlie se hâta vers la cuisine et vit sa femme très concentrée au dessus d'un saladier où elle remuait ce qui ressemblait à une pâte à crêpes, mais comme du riz était dedans, le résultat devait être assez éloigné de la recette traditionnelle.

-Chérie, je peux te demander ce que tu es en train de faire ?

-Je cuisine bien sûr, ça ne se voit pas ? Les jumeaux ont vraiment aimé la version simple donc j'essaye quelque chose de plus riche pour vous tous.

-Et on peut savoir le détail de la seule recette que tu arrives à faire ?

-C'est ça justement ! Il n'y a pas de recette, donc je ne peux pas rater !

-Féli, je t'en prie, on était d'accord pour que tu arrêtes d'essayer de nous empoisonner !

-Charles Weasley ! Tu n'as même pas goûté !

Charlie fut donc contraint de mettre le couvert et de rassembler les enfants pour le dîner, une étrange odeur d'omelette commença à remplir la cuisine. Les jumeaux avaient l'air en parfaite santé et il doutait que Féli leur ait fait manger quelque chose de dangereux. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement à avoir chacun une sorte de grande omelette épaisse sur leur assiette. Sous les yeux accusateurs de ses enfants qui ne comprenaient pas son manque d'intervention, Charlie prit une première bouchée avec suspicion. A sa grande surprise, cette étrange omelette était vraiment bonne.

-Mais, Féli…comment as-tu réussi à cuisiner quelque chose ? Quelque chose de bon qui plus est.

-Tu doutes vraiment de mes capacités culinaires, répondit Féli avec un petit air supérieur. J'ai vu ma sœur utiliser seulement trois ingrédients pour faire un repas complet alors j'ai voulu essayer, c'est ce qu'on mangé les jumeaux : de la farine de poids chiches avec de l'huile et de l'eau. Au début on dirait une pâte à crêpes mais après elle épaissi à la cuisson. Là j'ai ajouté de la crème fraiche, et des œufs.

-Mais maman, ce qui croque un peu…ce n'est pas du riz ? Demanda Fabian.

-En effet mon chéri, il y en avait un peu qui restait au frigo alors tant qu'à faire…

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas, répéta Charlie, Féli a réussi un plat, bientôt on pourra inviter les voisins à dîner chez nous.


	39. Chapter 39: Allo? Le service pédiatrie?

Un peu plus de sérieux voyons... voilà la suite!

OoOoO

Féli était assise sur le canapé et compilait sur papier plusieurs emplois du temps et plans de défense en surveillant d'un œil distrait les jumeaux qui jouaient sur une couverture posée au sol. Lizzy arriva bientôt et se mit à faire un coloriage à côté de ses frères. Quand Edmund attrapa plusieurs crayons pour colorier le carrelage, Féli ne s'en formalisa pas. Sebastian décida de s'emparer de la feuille de dessin de Lizzy et de la transformer en confettis. Il était normal que les enfants se disputent, Féli les laissa se pousser, il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve un créneau pour la conférence de presse de Victoria. Quand Sebastian, Edmund et Lizzy commencèrent à se battre pour tous obtenir le même crayon, Féli leur lança :

-Un peu moins de bruit les enfants.

Qui n'eut aucun effet. Quand Lizzy se fut finalement débarrassée de ses frères et se tenait fièrement debout en brandissant le crayon convoité, Féli fut contente de ne pas être intervenue. Mais quand ledit crayon jaillit de la main de sa fille pour atterrir aux pieds de Sebastian, et quand le reste des crayons s'éleva au milieu de la pièce dans ce qui semblait une grande harmonie avec la colère de Lizzy, Féli se dit que ce n'était pas normal.

Elle délaissa ses papiers et essaya d'attraper un des crayons suspendus en l'air, il y avait peut-être une explication, même si son cerveau hautement versé en physique et balistique lui soufflait que c'était impossible. Le crayon était fixé sur place, suspendu en plein air.

-Les enfants, vous ne voulez pas essayer un dessin _ensemble_ , au lieu de vous disputer ? Tenta Féli à court d'inspiration. Sinon…pas de dessert ce soir !

Aussitôt les crayons tombèrent à terre et Lizzy commença à pleurer.

-Je veux du dessert moi !

-Si tu arrives à t'amuser _avec_ tes frères, alors tu en auras.

Féli garda un œil attentif sur ses enfants pendant le reste de l'après-midi mais à part les bruits d'avion que faisait Edmund en lançant les crayons en l'air dans l'espoir de les faire voler à nouveau, rien d'extraordinaire ne se passa.

Quand Charlie rentra, en masquant une brûlure importante due au nouveau Magyar à pointes, il fut accueilli par Lizzy qui lui expliquait avec diligence que Sebastian, Edmund et elle, avaient joué à lancer des crayons en l'air et avaient dessiné la famille _ensemble_ et que du coup elle avait le droit à du dessert, et que la tarte à la mélasse de mamie serait bien pour le dessert.

-Mais bien sûr ma chérie, bien que je ne sois pas certain qu'il reste encore de la tarte. Lancer des crayons en l'air est donc une activité amusante ?

A ce moment là, Edmund arriva à quatre pattes et fit un bruit d'avion en promenant un crayon en l'air. Charlie était perplexe, il s'agissait peut-être d'un jeu moldu que Féli leur avait appris, mais cela semblait fort étrange. Celle dernière arriva à ce moment là pour récupérer les crayons afin de les ranger. Avec hésitation elle demanda :

-Charlie, il s'est passé une chose étrange cet après-midi…les crayons de couleur se sont _envolés_ autour de Lizzy. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment….

Charlie manqua de s'étrangler, mais il se reprit vite :

-Vraiment ? Tu trouves ça étrange ? Il me semble pourtant que c'est un phénomène relativement répandu chez les enfants, en tout cas chez nous j'ai toujours vu mes frères et Ginny déplacer des objets de cette façon. De façon très occasionnelle mais cela arrive. Sûrement, Colombe a fait ce genre de chose elle aussi ?

-Et bien pas que je sache…tu es certain que c'est normal ? Les autres ne nous l'avaient pas fait…

-Tout à fait certain, et puis ce n'est pas dangereux n'est-ce pas ? Un petit vol plané de crayons…

-Oui, mais et si c'était le fer à repasser la prochaine fois ? Ces évènements sont fréquents ? Je pense que j'irai au service de pédiatrie demain, ou je pourrais acheter un livre sur les spécificités enfantine pour comprendre…je veux dire j'ai l'équivalent d'un doctorat en physique et je me défends en biologie et c'est la première fois que….

-Féli, je pense tout simplement que tu sur-réagis. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, cela a probablement duré peu de temps et les probabilités que cela se reproduise sont faibles, ou en tout cas pas dans un tel intervalle de temps.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas convaincue…

-Tu veux en parler à ma mère ? Je suis persuadé qu'elle aura une explication, après tout elle a eu sept enfants.

Charlie se rendit compte que si sa mère essayait de parler de la magie spontanée en tant que phénomène physique et psychologique, il signait son arrêt de mort.

-Tu sais quoi Féli ? Disons que nous attendons de voir, si cela se reproduit, nous pourrons peut-être aller au service pédiatrie. Là, en somme il ne s'agit que d'un éternuement…et je meurs de faim.

-Tu es prêt à tenter ma cuisine ? Demanda Féli distraitement.

-Pourquoi donc ? Je vais cuisiner comme d'hab…

-Je vois bien que tu as mal au bras, encore un _feu de forêt_?

Charlie soupira et suivit sa femme dans la cuisine, il avait mal évalué les dangers d'épouser une femme aussi intelligente.


	40. Chapter 40: Et Bill était un acteur né

Un long chapitre (enfin), pour célébrer l'arrivée au chapitre 40 (mais ça passe vite je trouve!) et les aventures ne sont pas finies (enfin pour cette semaine si)!

OoOoO

Charlie était nerveux, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, en fait il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main les fois où il avait été nerveux face aux dragons. Son premier jour à la Réserve avait été le pire, puis il y avait eu la découverte de la fureur des mères dragons voulant protéger leurs œufs, et deux ou trois autres occasions, mais cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il avait manqué d'assurance.

-Jack, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment avec ce dragon, déclara Charlie au bout d'un moment. Il a l'air vicieux et nous nous sommes déjà tous pris une brûlure par sa faute.

-Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'un dragon a du mal à s'intégrer dans la Réserve, cela ne fait qu'une semaine après tout.

-Oui, mais il a l'air…je ne sais pas. Les autres étaient simplement agressifs, en colère, avaient eu de mauvaises expériences passées, mais celui là on dirait qu'il veut jouer avec nous, jouer à nous torturer.

-Les dragons ne sont pas si intelligents Charlie, et même si c'était le cas, nous serons tous présent pour le changer d'enclot. A part quelques brûlures en plus et éventuellement des fractures, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver.

Charlie le suivit, peu convaincu et retrouva les autres dresseurs de dragons derrière une équipe de soigneurs aux aguets. Excepté Daniel, le plus ancien de la Réserve, dont il croisa le regard anxieux, les autres ne semblaient pas voir dans l'opération qui allait suivre un danger manifeste. Au moins, ils étaient nombreux et les soigneurs étaient là, comme l'avait dit Jack, les probabilités d'accident grave étaient assez réduite. Charlie tenta de se relaxer et partit se mettre en position pour bouger le dragon.

Ce Magyar à pointes était énorme, et il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger du nid qu'il s'était aménagé. Au début il resta plutôt passif, campé sur ses positions, puis soudainement, il passa à l'attaque. Sa longue queue balayait un large arc de cercle derrière lui et sur les côtés, rendant presque impossible une approche par là. La moitié des éleveurs monta alors sur une escadrille de balais pour venir en aide à ceux qui étaient face au dragon et devaient éviter les jets de flamme et les dents acérées de leur cher petit protégé. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà touchées et les soigneurs commençaient à s'agiter. Charlie, du haut de son balai, allait plonger sur le flanc du dragon pour lui envoyer un sort l'incitant à se déplacer vers l'avant, le sort fut à peine parti qu'un voile noir lui couvrit les yeux et qu'il se sentit tomber. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Charlie réalisa qu'il avait été heurté par l'aile que le dragon venait de déployer.

-Vraiment vicieux ce dragon, marmonna-t-il juste avant de toucher le sol.

OoOoO

-Que devons-nous faire ? Demanda Ana à Lizro, faut-il le transférer immédiatement à Sainte Mangouste ?

-Cela semble plus sage…les médicomages devraient arriver bientôt, ils doivent aussi emporter Greg, Anton et Wladislaw Daniel, Jack et les autres peuvent être soignés ici, sauf si les blessures s'aggravent et…

Lizro tomba assise sur le sol et laissa sa tête tomber dans sa main.

-Tu devrais te reposer aussi, murmura Ana, tu es debout depuis plus de 14 heures ! Je vais m'occuper de prévenir les familles.

-C'est déjà fait…sauf pour Charlie, je ne sais pas utiliser le bidule qu'il a fait mettre dans le bureau de Jack, et Jack n'est pas en état de l'utiliser.

-Je vais…je vais contacter son frère, il saura bien prendre la situation en charge.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Bill, George et Molly Weasley faisaient irruption à sainte-Mangouste pour voir Charlie.

-Il vient d'être transféré, déclara la réceptionniste de sa voix froide, il ne sera pas visible avant un moment, les médicomages sont en train d'opérer les soins d'urgence.

Abattu, les trois Weasley s'assirent dans une des salles d'attente. Arthur arriva en courant un moment plus tard, après une hésitation il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à Féli ? Elle n'est pas trop inquiète ?

Bill leva la tête, les yeux dans le vague puis sauta sur ses pieds :

-J'ai oublié de prévenir Féli ! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Elle ne va tout de même pas venir ici, c'est impossible pour les moldus, si je lui dit qu'il est à l'hôpital elle ne me laissera pas vivre si je ne lui dit pas où il est…ah, nous sommes morts.

-Tu pourrais lui dire qu'il a subitement décidé de partir en voyage, suggéra George avec un sourire pâle.

Bill sortit pour transplaner, toujours en se creusant la tête pour trouver une excuse. Finalement il se trouva devant la porte de la maison de son frère, la main levée pour frapper, et un manque de volonté extrême de le faire, comment avouer à sa belle-sœur que son mari était dans un état critique mais qu'elle ne pourrait le voir jusqu'à sa guérison ?

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire Bill ? Demanda soudain la voix de Féli depuis la fenêtre à côté de la porte. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas entrer, c'est un bazar monstre à l'intérieur.

-Non…je…le bazar ne me dérange pas, mais je ne…je ne vais pas rester longtemps, il faut que je rentre…Fleur a vraiment besoin de moi et…

-Bill, je ne vais pas te manger. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu me dire ? Demanda Féli avec amusement.

-Euh…Charlie ne rentrera pas ce soir, ni même demain très probablement. Il est très occupé au travail, voilà, très occupé, un cas assez difficile à gérer, qui demande beaucoup d'attentions et de soins…Ce n'est pas dangereux, bien sûr, pas dangereux du tout…mais il ne rentrera pas ce soir.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé que son travail était dangereux, peut-être au niveau des occasionnelles brûlures, mais…pourquoi il ne m'a pas appelé, tu devais vraiment faire tout le déplacement pour me transmettre le message ?

-Son télé….téléphone est tombé en panne, voilà, ça ne marche plus. Et moi…j'étais allé le voir pour le déjeuner…maman avait un panier à lui donner…donc j'en ai profité pour transmettre le message.

-Merci beaucoup Bill, c'est très aimable de ta part. Mais tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air de trembler un peu, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir entrer.

-C'est juste…la fraicheur nocturne, je repars tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas ! Bon courage Féli.

-Bon courage ?

Mais Féli n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, Bill était déjà parvenu à s'enfuir au bout de la rue.

En retournant à l'hôpital, Bill se félicita de ses talents d'improvisation, mais il se demandait déjà comment faire pour les jours suivants, Charlie ne sortirait probablement pas de sitôt et l'excuse du travail ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Il poussa un gros soupir et retourna attendre des nouvelles à côté de George et ses parents.

OoOoO

Les médicomages n'étaient pas sûrs, et c'était là le pire, ne pas savoir avec certitude. Certes, Charlie n'avait de brûlure particulièrement grave, les fractures avaient déjà été réparées, et il n'avait aucun autre dommage apparent. Mais il ne se réveillait pas. Il état plongé dans un coma d'une durée indéterminée. Aussi bien deux jours que trois semaines ou trois mois avaient dit les médicomages. Les thérapies existaient, mais elles étaient périlleuses et peu concluantes, George essayait de s'imaginer quelqu'un fouillant dans la tête de son frère pour essayer de déclencher un souvenir pouvant le réveiller et il frissonna.

Bill était retourné chez Féli, sous l'apparence de Jack pour affirmer avec un petit sourire que des collègues de Charlie l'avaient enlevé pour lui faire une blague et reviendraient dans quelques jours après un petit voyage. Féli ne s'était pas mise en colère mais le petit discours poli, prononcé avec un sourire artificiel lui avait bien fait sentir que si la chose se reproduisait, elle irait elle-même punir les coupables.

Ron, Hermione et George cherchaient activement la prochaine excuse, mais leur succès était plus que mesuré. Molly ne voulait pas quitter la chambre de son fils et avait décidé que si elle le menaçait de tout dire à Féli, il se réveillerait en sursaut, mais Charlie ne devait probablement pas entendre ses nombreuses menaces car il restait endormi.

Cela faisait quatre jours que Charlie était à l'hôpital, quatre jours qu'Ana passait le voir, en profitant pour aller saluer Greg qui soignait des brûlures importantes, quatre jours que Bill se rongeait les sangs, quatre jours que Molly ne dormait pas et quatre jours que Féli élaborait un plan de vengeance pour les malfrats qui lui avaient pris son mari.

Ron, Bill et George durent finalement se lancer dans un plan risqué. Ron subit plusieurs sortilèges afin d'avoir l'air au bord de la mort. George l'emmena avec un air paniqué dans un hôpital moldu où, suite à de nombreux sorts lancés sur son frère, il lui fit diagnostiquer une maladie hautement contagieuse. Une fois Ron enfermé dans l'aile de confinement de l'hôpital, Bill prit du polynectar et se déguisa en infirmier pour faire semblant de s'occuper de lui. George se rendit alors chez Féli pour lui exposer la situation.

-Tu comprends Féli, ses collègues n'ont pas osé venir te voir directement, ils semblaient craindre pour leur vie…une chose bête vraiment, Charlie est tombé malade. Une maladie si contagieuse qu'il ne peut recevoir de visites. Tu peux aller à l'hôpital si tu veux, mais ils ne te laisseront pas entrer.

Et Féli traina George jusqu'à l'hôpital où un infirmier en blouse blanche refusa d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire et se contenta d'affirmer que le patient était en quarantaine, jusqu'à observation plus poussée de son état. Féli menaça de camper sur place, mais l'infirmier se contente de hausser les épaules, si elle ne voulait pas tuer ses enfants en leur rapportant des germes contagieux, elle ferait mieux de revenir dans une semaine.

-Maman, il est où papa ? Demanda Lizzy le soir même, je pensais que tu allais le chercher avec tonton George.

-Papa est bête, répondit Féli avec un sourire un peu forcé, il est tombé malade et ne pourra rentrer avant quelques jours.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Fabian qui était au bord des larmes.

-Il a….il a une maladie qui ressemble à la varicelle, si on s'approche trop on tombe malade à notre tour et on peut en mourir.

-Papa va mouuuuuurir, se mit alors à pleurer Fabian, entrainant les jumeaux à sa suite.

-Bien sûr que non ! La maladie est juste dangereuse pour les enfants…les médecins veulent le garder en sécurité pendant un moment, nous n'aurons qu'à lui faire des dessins, comme ça il verra que nous pensons fort à lui !

-Je vais faire un dessin de chevalier qui terrasse la maladie s'exclama William en courant dans le salon pour attraper des crayons.

OoOoO

-Charlie, dépêches toi de te réveiller, soupira Bill, bientôt il ne nous restera plus qu'à tapisser les murs de tout l'hôpital avec les dessins de tes enfants, ce qu'ils utilisent comme papier ces petits, c'est incroyable. Si tu te réveilles tu pourras voir les nombreux portraits de toi en chevalier, enfin je suppose que c'est toi, avec ces cheveux roux, des gribouillis très expressifs venant des jumeaux, une ou deux princesses qui attendent que tu les délivres, et les posters de demande de rançon faits par Féli. D'ailleurs elle t'a écrit plusieurs lettres, auxquelles Ron essaye de trouver une réponse mais ce n'est pas très aisé, je te lis celle de la journée :

« Très cher Charlie,

Je trouve cette situation complètement ridicule. Comment peux-tu attraper de telles maladies à ton âge ? Je te préviens, si c'est pour t'offrir des vacances sans faire la cuisine tu le regretteras. D'ailleurs je suis certaine que tu regrettes déjà le fait que les enfants passent la journée chez Raven. Bientôt elle leur apprendra à conduire un char, enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris. Si tu ne veux pas mourir en rentrant il faudra que tu te fasses discret. Il faudra aussi que tu me fasses une lettre d'excuses bien fournie pour que j'accepte de te laisser entrer dans la maison. J'en ai assez de voir tes frères me balbutier des excuses, et tu me feras le plaisir de faire renvoyer cet infirmier insupportable qui ne veut pas me laisser te voir, tu n'as qu'à prétexter qu'il te bat. En tout cas je vais continuer de nourrir les enfants avec des nouilles instantanées jusqu'à ce que tu sois guéri. A toi de voir si ça te décide. »

-Ta délicieuse femme a également joint plusieurs dessins explicites de têtes de mort et flacons de poison.

Mais Charlie ne bougeait toujours pas. Bill poussa un soupir, il devrait continuer de se déguiser en infirmier désagréable et avoir l'air de ne pas craindre les effroyables menaces dont Féli ne cessait de l'accabler.

OoOoO

Molly Weasley dormait, la tête posée sur le lit d'hôpital où reposait son deuxième fils. Elle entendit les soigneurs et médicomages commencer leur tournée du matin et elle se redressa péniblement. Son regard tomba sur deux yeux très bleus qui regardaient les murs avec un froncement de sourcils.

-La décoration a bien changé ici, murmura Charlie d'une voix faible.

Le cri perçant de sa mère alerta tout l'étage qu'il venait de se réveiller. Ses frères et sœurs arrivèrent bientôt tous pour constater de leurs propres yeux qu'il était bel et bien tiré d'affaire. Ron et Bill étaient particulièrement contents de pouvoir abandonner leur rôle dans l'hôpital moldu.

Charlie dut s'empêcher de rire en voyant la pile finale de tous les dessins une fois décrochés du mur, ils avaient dû utiliser l'équivalent d'une forêt en quelques jours. Les soigneurs acceptèrent à contre cœur de le laisser rentrer chez lui le jour-même, mais ils lui signèrent une dispense de travail de deux semaines.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, Charlie fut accueillit en triomphe par ses enfants. Mais l'odeur de nouilles instantanées qui venait de la cuisine lui fit réaliser que sa femme était peut-être sérieuse dans ses menaces. En portant Lizzy sur un bras et trainant deux garçons agrippés à chaque jambe, Charlie parvint à la cuisine. Féli lui tournait le dos et faisait semblant de lire une recette.

-15 jours.

-Pardon ?

-15 jours sans te voir, sans recevoir une ligne ou un coup de fil de ta part…tes vacances étaient bien ?

-Féli, tu ne penses tout de même pas que c'était un choix ? On ne choisit pas de tomber malade.

-Tu n'es pourtant pas du genre à être cloué au lit pendant 15 jours sans pouvoir parler à cause d'une bête maladie.

-Féli, j'ai failli mourir moi dans cette histoire, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être contente de me voir, se plaignit Charlie d'un ton boudeur.

-Et moi alors ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant enfin, je n'ai pas faillit mourir d'inquiétude peut-être ?

-Maman, tu étais malade aussi ? Demanda William surpris.

-Tu aurais au moins pu appeler.

-C'est que…le médecin déconseillait fortement d'utiliser ma voix, et mon portable était…en panne, je l'ai envoyé à réparer d'ailleurs, ça devait être bon bientôt.

-Fais attention à toi Charles Weasley ! la prochaine fois que tes collègues décident de te kidnapper et de te faire tomber malade et que nous mangeons ne nouveau des nouilles aussi souvent, je ne laisserai pas passer aussi facilement !

-Je vais me rattraper, répondit Charlie en étouffant un rire devant l'air dramatique de sa femme, j'ai deux semaines de congé pour faire la cuisine.

-Moi j'aime bien les nouilles, déclara alors Lizzy avant de se faire soudainement déposer à terre par son père outré.

OoOo

Reviews? (yeux de chat potté)


	41. Chapter 41: un après-midi avec Raven

Et voilà la suite! De nouveau trois chapitres pour vous! Un très grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui font toujours très plaisir^^

OoOoO

-Pas comme ça, plus haut les épaules William. Fabian, regarde un peu comment fait Colombe, elle a les jambes écartée correctement, les bras alignés et les mains stables. Lizzy, il faut le tenir dans tes mains le pistolet, pas à terre.

Lizzy regarda sa tante Raven avec ennui, ça ne l'intéressait pas de jouer aux cow-boys, elle préférait se déguiser en princesse, même si le rose jurait avec ses cheveux.

-Allez Lizzy, un petit effort, si tu apprends dès maintenant, ta vie future sera bien plus simple. Allez, on se tient droit, on vise la cible et on tire ! Voilà, maintenant vous savez l'effet que fait le recul. Prenez ça en compte et continuez, je veux que vous vidiez le chargeur.

Fabian se décida à faire Lucky Luke et vida le chargeur d'un coup, sans changer de position et en fermant les yeux. William aurait bien couru à la cible à chaque fois pour voir si la balle était entrée mais les trajectoires de Lizzy laissaient à désirer et il n'avait aucune envie de finir en morceaux. Colombe ne cessait de lancer des regards supérieurs à ses cousins, certaine d'avoir touché le centre de sa cible.

-Pas dans la bouche ! Cria soudain Raven, sont-ils bêtes ces enfants. Même si la sécurité est mise, il ne faut pas mettre le canon du pistolet dans la bouche Sebastian, ne le fait pas à ton tour andouille d'Edmund ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire si de la bave rentre à l'intérieur hein ?

-Tante Raven, Lizzy ne veut pas tirer la dernière balle, se plaignit William qui espérait secrètement pouvoir la tirer à sa place.

-Tu attends quoi Lizzy ? Que l'orage arrive ? J'ai entendu dire que les éclairs visaient les mains tenant des pistolets encore chargés.

Lizzy eut un frisson et tira.

-Bien maintenant, nous allons voir les résultats.

Ils avancèrent tous vers les cibles pendant que les jumeaux essayaient de cracher dans les canons de leur pistolet. Là, Colombe put étaler son triomphe : toutes ses balles avaient touché la cible et la majorité étaient même relativement au centre. Lizzy n'avait rien touché, William non plus et Fabian avait un seul trou et essayait de convaincre sa tante que la tache sombre proche du centre était la preuve qu'une balle était passée juste à côté.

Une heure plus tard, Lizzy était définitivement convaincue qu'elle préférait être une princesse plutôt qu'un espion, William était persuadé qu'on lui avait donné un pistolet faussé et Fabian se demandait si son pistolet pouvait être utilisé comme boomerang pour assommer sa cousine. Les jumeaux avaient désormais un canon de lance roquette pour tous les deux car « c'est moins grave si vous crachez dedans ». Finalement, Raven était au bord de la crise :

-Je n'ai jamais eu une classe aussi mauvaise que la vôtre ! On dirait que vous le faites exprès ! Si vous ne réussissez pas au prochain coup, je vous fais faire du tir à l'arc, et là vous rigolerez moins !

-On ne pourrait pas plus tôt apprendre à lancer des couteaux ? Demanda Colombe de sa petite voix supérieure.

-Oh Oui ! S'exclama Fabian, Avec toi comme cible, ce sera parfait.

-Moi je préfère apprendre à utiliser un lasso, au moins on ne pourra pas me le truquer, marmonna William.

-Moi je veux jouer à la princesse ! Les jumeaux pourront faire les chevaux du carrosse, déclara Lizzy. Sinon je vous pointe mon pistolet dessus.

-Il est vide, remarqua froidement Raven, et c'est moi qui décide ce qu'on fait !

-Je préfère quand c'est tonton Bill qui joue avec nous ! Cria Fabian.

-Oui, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne vous apprend rien de nécessaire à la survie ! Comment vous ferez le jour où vous serez menacés par des méchants hein ? Alors changer de chargeur et recommencez, et pensez que l'alternative est le tir à l'arc.

-Raven, je suis en train de faire l'inventaire, et je ne trouve pas le lance roquette que nous avons acheté la semaine dernière…ah. Je vois que tu me reproches cet achat au point de vouloir le faire détruire par de l'acide, remarqua Jay en arrivant avec un calepin à la main.

Il observa la scène un moment, retira leur jouet aux jumeaux qui se mirent à pleurer aussitôt jusqu'à obtenir chacun une feuille de papier qu'ils purent déchirer à loisir.

-Raven, je n'ai rien à dire sur l'éducation de ta fille, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais pour les enfants de Féli…c'est-à-dire que je suis moi aussi en danger à partir du moment où elle apprend que j'étais dans la maison et que je n'ai rien fait. Tu ne pourrais pas trouver d'autres activités ?

-Comment ça d'autres activités ? Nous avons déjà vu comment conduire un char le mois dernier. Je ne vais pas leur apprendre les grenades pour l'instant, pas trop de sport pour qu'ils se développent bien, les voitures de course n'ont pas assez de place pour que je mette tout le monde, ils sont trop jeunes pour les jeux vidéos, je ne suis pas assez douée en art martiaux pour leur apprendre tout depuis 0, ils ont manqué de faire exploser la cuisine la dernière fois qu'ils y sont entrés et ils sont trop jeunes pour apprendre à piloter un hélicoptère.

-Je vois…tu ne pourrais pas simplement…

-JOUER A LA PRINCESSE ! Hurla Lizzy de toute la force de ses poumons.

-Voilà ! Tu ne pourrais pas t'entrainer aux déguisements, changement de visage et de personnalité avec eux ?

-Pour qu'ils deviennent schizophréniques ? En plus c'est la spécialité de Ruby, mais elle n'est pas là, à cause d'une certaine personne qui prétend qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour elle.

-Tu parles de la petite amie de tonton Jay ? S'exclama Colombe.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, répondit-il moins tranquillement que d'accoutumée, et je pense que si Féli découvre ce que tu as fait à ses enfants, tu ne resteras pas longtemps en paix, après tout, elle peut te mettre en prison à présent.

Raven sembla y réfléchir puis haussa les épaules, il fallait qu'elle compense l'éducation hautement lacunaire de sa sœur. Mais Lizzy était un problème, il faudrait peut-être qu'elle lui donne un pistolet rose.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de reprendre son cours, Raven fut interrompue par la sonnette, Jay avait déjà mystérieusement disparu et les jumeaux cherchaient leur lance roquette du regard, prêt à pleurer de nouveau un torrent de larmes.

Raven en attrapa un au hasard et partit ouvrir la porte. Charlie se tenait là, un sachet de bonbons à la main.

-Non, c'est pour tante Raven, déclara-t-il en riant devant les yeux pleins d'espoir d'Edmund, ils ont été sages ?

-Plus ou moins, répondit Raven, je vais les appeler, et tu n'aurais pas dû pour les caramels, MacA m'en voudra si je deviens énorme.

Les enfants arrivèrent tout de suite, heureux d'échapper au tir à l'arc. William trainait derrière lui la couverture où Sebastian était allongé et pleurait car il avait été lâchement abandonné.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusés les enfants ?

-Je ne suis pas comme Lucky Luke, soupira William.

-Moi je…commença Lizzy avant d'être interrompue par le regard menaçant de sa tante.

-Vous avez joué aux cow-boy et pas à la princesse alors ? Demanda Charlie, tu sais Lizzy, c'est normal que tes frères ne veuillent pas recommencer, la dernière fois tu les as même maquillés et habillés comme des filles. Non, je n'ai pas de photos, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil pour sa belle-sœur.

Féli rentra peu de temps après eux, alors qu'elle mettait la table William demanda :

-Maman, tu travailles bien dans la police ? Quelle arme tu prends pour le service ? Un Sig-Sauer ou un Makarov IZH-79 ?

Sa mère le regarda avec surprise puis attrapa son téléphone et déclara avec bonne humeur dans le combiné :

-Pour répondre à ta demande, une place vient effectivement de se libérer en prison, elle porte ton nom et la durée 10 ans juste à côté ! Je passe te prendre demain Raven ?


	42. Chapter42:Un aprèm avec Bill et Georges

Allez, encore un chapitre sur les aventures des petits monstres!

OoOoOo

-Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Déclara Georges joyeusement en entrant dans la chaumière aux coquillages.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Bill qui s'occupait de Victoire.

-Nous allons apprendre à nos chers neveux comment voler sur un balai ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est déjà prêt : je suis passé chercher les vieux balais dans la remise du Terrier, un portoloin les fera venir de chez eux à ici et nous avons le champ libre pout tout l'après-midi…Fleur ne revient pas tout de suite n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, elle fait des courses avec sa mère, pour le bébé. Victoire est déjà très excitée à l'idée d'une petite sœur ou d'un petit frère.

-Les cousins viennent cet après-midi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui, mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur, ils sont très gentils, et tu pourras jouer à la reine magicienne avec Lizzy si tu veux.

Rassérénée par cette perspective, Victoire donna son consentement et accepta même d'accompagner son père et son oncle pour aller chercher les cousins.

Ils sonnèrent donc tous les trois à la porte de Féli, certains que Charlie ne serait pas là grâce aux informations obtenues auprès de son patron.

-Tiens, encore des rouquins ! S'exclama Féli en les voyant.

-Nous avons appris que tu devais travailler à la maison, alors que c'est le week-end, commença Bill, et nous avons eu pitié.

-Victoire voulait vraiment jouer avec ses cousins, continua Georges avec son sourire charmeur, alors nous avons pensé à te soulager de tous tes petits monstres pour que tu puisses travailler en paix.

-Et te reposer aussi, très important, ajouta Bill, il faut bien compenser pour notre incapable de frère qui ne sait toujours pas négocier ses week-end.

-Nous te les ramènerons pour le dîner.

Féli les regarda un instant, se demanda s'il y avait un piège caché sous leurs sourires un peu trop heureux, puis décida qu'ils ne mettraient jamais ses enfants en danger et qu'ils seraient toujours moins pire que Raven.

-Et bien mes chers, vous voilà mes chevaliers du jour, emportez donc tout ce petit monde ! Je vous compte pour le dîner ?

-Non, pas la peine, ne t'en fais pas, les parents de Fleur seront là ce soir, répondit Bill très vite en chassant de son esprit l'image de son frère lui envoyant des sortilèges cuisants sous la table pendant le dîner.

-Bon, et bien je vous rendrai ça en invitant Victoire pour un week-end si tout se passe bien !

Victoire eut soudain l'air un peu effrayé, sa tante était tout de même moldue, qui savait ce qui pouvait lui arriver ?

Quinze minutes plus tard Fabian et William étaient respectivement perchés sur les épaules de Bill et Georges, Victoire et Lizzy se tenaient la main et échangeaient des bracelets roses, les jumeaux gazouillaient dans la poussette maniée par Georges.

Ils entrèrent dans une rue isolée et Georges sortit un anneau de porte clef de sa poche, il expliqua aux enfants qu'ils devaient tous s'accrocher et surtout ne pas lâcher.

-Vous verrez, ce sera comme un manège.

-Papa ne veut pas nous laisser monter sur les grands manèges aux fêtes foraines, se plaignit aussitôt William, mais est-ce que c'est un manège magique ?

-C'est quoi un manège ? Demanda Victoire.

-Tu n'as jamais fait de manège ?! S'exclama Lizzy, ce sera l'occasion de forcer papa à nous y emmener quand tu viendras chez nous.

-Allez, posez votre doigt dessus, reprit Bill en attrapant les mains des jumeaux.

Une lumière bleue se diffusa autour de l'anneau et quelques secondes plus tard ils atterrissaient dans le jardin de Bill. Les enfants étaient vaguement vert et titubèrent un peu, les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et Lizzy fronça le nez car elle était arrivée assise et avait peur de s'être tachée.

-Aujourd'hui nous ne visitons pas les magasins, déclara Bill avec bonne humeur, nous allons vous montrer comment monter sur un balai.

Les enfants crièrent tous de joie, sauf les jumeaux qui venaient de voir une petite patate sur pattes courir au fond du jardin, un évènement qui méritait le départ d'une expédition scientifique.

Georges sortit les balais et les posa à terre à côté de chaque enfant.

-Vous devez placer la main au-dessus et dire « debout », le balai devrait vous sauter dans la main, si ce n'est pas le cas, essayez de nouveau.

-Ils sont bizarres ces balais, commenta William, leur forme ne doit pas être très pratique pour balayer.

-Le but n'est pas balayer ! Cria Victoire, qui fait le ménage avec un balai de toute façon ?

Lizzy la regarda avec curiosité et demanda :

-Vous utilisez l'aspirateur pour le ménage alors ? Mais est-ce qu'il y a des aspirateurs volants ? Ce serait surement plus confortable pour être assis.

-Mais un aspirateur ça fait du bruit, répondit Fabian avec logique, et ça doit être branché pour fonctionner donc tu ne pourrais pas aller très loin.

-Aspi-quoi ? Chuchota Bill à Georges qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

-Allez, on essaie les enfants, regardez, ça donne ceci : Debout !

Et le balai lui sauta dans la main.

Enthousiasmés, ils se mirent tous à essayer. Le balai de Victoire lui sauta dans la main, celui de William hésita un peu, celui de Fabian resta fermement dans le sol et le balai de Lizzy se mit à frétiller. Les jumeaux venaient d'attraper un autre spécimen de petite patate sur pattes et se demandaient si ça pouvait se manger.

Quand ils eurent tous leur balai dans la main et que les jumeaux essayaient plutôt la résistance de la petite patate à différents types de chocs et de coups, Georges expliqua :

-Maintenant vous montez sur le balai : comme vous le voyez, il y a une forme bien particulière qui indique où s'asseoir, les pattes métalliques seront pour poser les pieds.

-Mais ça ne fait pas trop mal aux fesses ? Demanda Fabian en regardant avec doute son balai.

-Il y a un sort de coussinage dessus donc c'est plutôt confortable, affirma Bill avec encouragement.

Les enfants montèrent fièrement sur les balais, et pour montrer qu'elle était très douée, Victoire démarra immédiatement. Aussitôt, Fabian voulut essayer et il sauta en l'air pour la rattraper, cela eut le don de faire monter son balai en flèche. Ses frères et sœurs le regardèrent bouche-bée s'élever dans le ciel à la vitesse de la lumière. Bill et Georges hésitèrent un instant, il serait divertissant de voir ce qui se passerait ensuite, mais comme Charlie était doué avec sa baguette il valait mieux lui rendre son fils vivant.

Georges lança son balai à la poursuite de son neveu pendant que Bill sermonnait Victoire et expliquait aux deux autres comment faire pour manœuvrer correctement le balai. Pendant ce temps, une armée de petites patates sur pattes avait surgi dans le jardin et encerclait les jumeaux qui se concertaient sur un plan de contre-attaque pour un repli stratégique.

Quand Georges revint, avec un Fabian un peu secoué, les autres enfants volaient en rond avec plus ou moins de succès. William ne cessait de se retrouver la tête en bas comme un cochon pendu, le balai de Lizzy faisait les montagnes russes et Victoire ne cessait de s'arrêter brutalement. De leur côté, les jumeaux venaient de se faire ligoter pas les petites patates et se faisaient emporter telles des noisettes par une armée de fourmis. Ce fut Bill qui les aperçut alors qu'ils allaient être emportés au-delà de la barrière du jardin.

-Saleté de gnomes ! Lâchez ces enfants si vous voulez finir vos jours en paix !

Il récupéra ses neveux qui ne le remercièrent pas, ils ne pourraient pas savoir comment finissaient les captifs de ce peuple primitif. Pour les consoler de cette perte ethnographique, Bill et Georges en prirent chacun un sur leur balai.

Il ne fallut qu'une petite heure pour que tous les enfants maitrisent relativement bien leur balai et que les jumeaux ne comprennent ce qu'ils devaient faire pour faire accidentellement chuter leurs oncles par un arrêt brusque du balai. George ne cessait de les complimenter.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à essayer de se lancer des balles et de les rattraper sans tomber du balai. Par pitié pour Fabian qui ne cessait de tomber, Georges installa un sort de coussinage sur tout le jardin. Lizzy et Victoire n'étaient pas très intéressées par la balle et après quelques tours elles décidèrent de jouer aux princesses magiciennes volantes.

Les jumeaux demandèrent à essayer de voler seuls sur les balais et Bill attacha une sorte de laisse à son balai avant de laisser Edmund en prendre contrôle. Le petit garçon fut bientôt en position de cochon pendu mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à foncer dans ses frères.

-Il vise vraiment bien ce petit, remarqua Georges fièrement, je pense que nous avons deux futurs batteurs d'exception juste ici.

Bill ensorcela alors une balle en mousse pour qu'elle joue le rôle du cognard, et il allait donner une batte miniature à William quand une voix lui fit suspendre son geste.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites bande d'imbéciles ?!

Sous la surprise, Bill lâcha la petite laisse du balai, Edmund lança un regard de connivence à Sebastian et pointa le balai vers le ciel, pas de raison que seul Fabian puisse s'amuser. Ginny vit alors avec stupeur son neveu bondir vers le ciel puis chuter vers le sol après avoir lâché le balai. Bill attrapa un balai inoccupé et rattrapa le garçon au vol en atterrissant, le petit avait l'air très fier et Sebastian demanda aussitôt s'il pouvait faire pareil.

-Mais vous vous rendez compte à quel point vous êtes inconscients ? Vous donnez de vrais balais à des enfants, vous laissez des bébés seuls dessus et surtout, vous faites ça dans le dos de Charlie !

-Calme toi Gin…commença Bill.

-Me calmer ? Ton neveu a faillit se transformer en bouillie, vu la tête de William vous allez avoir besoin d'une bouteille entière de potion anti-bleus, et tu étais sur le point de donner une batte à un enfant maitrisant à peine un balai !

-Ils apprennent très vite, se défendit Georges, et il y a un sort de coussinage dans tout le jardin.

-Et vous n'êtes que deux, pour surveiller six enfants dont deux bébés !

Edmund et Sebastian protestèrent, d'abord ce n'était pas leur faute, ils auraient bien continué leur investigation scientifique. Lizzy protesta qu'elle jouait à la princesse avec Victoire et Fabian déclara carrément qu'il s'entrainait pour devenir un cow-boy de l'espace.

-Voilà, ils sont d'accord avec nous, acheva Georges, et tu connais Bill, c'est un père très responsable, il n'y a jamais eu le moindre risque…

-Je _connaissais_ Bill, un homme responsable, mais maintenant que je le vois organiser en cachette et avec toi des activités risquées, il va falloir que je révise mon jugement. Fleur est au courant ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça la concerne, répondit Bill prudemment, elle est au courant que j'apprends à Victoire à monter sur un balai, et ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Vous allez arrêter ça tout de suite et rendre leurs enfants à Charlie et Féli.

-Mais on s'amuse bien, intervint William.

-Ah oui ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix féroce qui lui fit soudain regretter sa tante Raven, et bien on va jouer à d'autres choses amusantes maintenant !

-On doit les garder jusqu'au diner, on a promis, déclara Georges, à quoi tu veux jouer sœurette ? à la bataille explosive ?

En rentrant pour le dîner, les enfants promirent une fois de plus de ne rien dire, de toute façon leur tante Ginny était finalement très inquiétante, et elle connaissait la magie, elle leur lancerait peut-être un sort s'ils disaient un mot. Même Bill avait l'air d'avoir peur d'elle, et Bill était très fort, il avait terrassé un loup à mains nues.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Demanda Féli en les récupérant.

-Oui ! S'exclama Lizzy, j'ai joué à la princesse magicienne avec Victoire, et on est monté sur des balais.

-Balais !

-Patates !

Crièrent les jumeaux sous l'air catastrophés de William et Fabian.

Charlie rentra à ce moment là et demanda alors d'un air menaçant :

-Vous êtes montés sur des balais, avec ta cousine Victoire ?

-Oui…pour faire semblant qu'on volait, répondit précipitamment William.

-Semblant hein ? Fleur était là ?

-Bii

-Geor

Déclarèrent les jumeaux avec aplomb.

-Bill et Georges ? Je vois, je reviens tout de suite Féli, je vais juste vérifier quelque chose auprès de mes frères.

-A cette heure-ci ?

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir la question qu'il était parti. Elle mit la table en écoutant les jumeaux parler de petites patates aborigènes sans se douter que Georges et Bill se faisaient détruire les tympans par Charlie qui leur lança par la même occasion des sorts urticants extrêmement poussés.


	43. Chapter43: Féli, Charlie et la bouteille

Dernier chapitre pour cette fois, j'espère qu'ils vous auront plu! La suite arrive bientôt, et la fin se rapproche (snif).

Comme cette fic va bien finir par se terminer et que mon cerveau n'est pas à court de délires, quelle fic voulez-vous que je poste après (que je sache laquelle continuer en priorité): un dramione, lui aussi en mode tranche de vie, ou de nouveau une fic sur Charlie, mais en moins léger (avec une trame de fond plus construite et complexe)? Voilà, dites moi vos préférences, sachant que les deux finiront par arriver.

OoOoOoO

-Tu es sûr que ta mère va s'en sortir avec les enfants ? Demanda Féli légèrement inquiète en montant dans la voiture.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Charlie avec assurance, elle a élevé sept enfants après tout.

Au fond de lui il avait un gros doute sur la capacité de sa mère à survivre dans une maison moldue, mais il savait qu'Hermione et Harry étaient prévenus et pourraient faire un saut si les choses se passaient mal. Tant que le four n'explosait tout irait bien.

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer une soirée ensemble, rien que tous les deux, c'était presque un miracle. Leurs emplois du temps concordaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Féli avait eu l'autorisation de déconnecter son portable de service et Molly Weasley avait sauté sur l'occasion de pouvoir garder ses petits enfants.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire comme deux gamins, ils étaient vraiment seuls tous les deux ce soir là. A peine assis, le portable de Féli sonna.

-Je pensais que tu l'avais déconnecté ?

-C'est mon téléphone personnel, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, je l'ai laissé allumé pour que ta mère nous appelle en cas de problèmes.

Charlie doutait fort que sa mère se risque à toucher à un téléphone même si sa vie en dépendait.

-Ah. C'est Ruby…elle ne m'appelle jamais, quelque chose est peut-être arrivé.

Féli décrocha avec un soupire, elle écouta quelques minutes puis répondit brièvement :

-Ecoute ma chérie, ne fais rien de stupide mais là je suis coincée je ne peux rien faire, mon frère est un idiot notoire, mais je ne suis pas à la maison, tu devrais essayer d'appeler MacA, cet incapable est généralement de bon conseil dans ces situations.

Charlie lui lança un regard interrogateur quand elle eut fini et elle répondit :

-Tu te souviens de cette pauvre Ruby, cette fille folle amoureuse de Jay et qui n'arrive pas à le lâcher ? Elle lui a demandé une fois de plus de l'épouser et il a refusé, en plus il semble avoir disparu et elle est inquiète, dévastée, atterrée, bref tout ça à la fois.

-Mais elle ira bien ?

-Ce n'est pas la première fois, ça ira, et elle n'avait qu'à choisir un autre soir, conclut Féli d'un air boudeur.

Ils avaient à peine entamé l'entrée que ce fut le portable de Charlie qui sonna. Surpris, il décrocha aussitôt :

-Charlie, C'est Jack, j'ai su par ta mère que tu n'étais pas chez toi. Je suis désolé de déranger, mais ça chauffe en ce moment. Diverses attaques ont été reportées sur plusieurs réserves, nous ne connaissons toujours pas le groupe qui revendique tout ça. Mais certains informateurs disent qu'ils veulent aussi s'en prendre aux moldus et faire de grands éclats dans les villes principales, fait attention et dit à ta femme de ne pas trop sortir, on ne sait jamais. Si tu pouvais venir tout de suite…

-Non Jack, je ne peux pas venir là tout de suite, désolé. Merci de l'avertissement, je serai là demain à la première heure ceci dit.

-Des problèmes au bureau ? Demanda Féli quand il eut raccroché.

-En quelque sorte, on me signale une possibilité d'actions terroriste….et non tu n'appelles pas ton chef, d'ailleurs tu n'as pas ton numéro professionnel.

L'air de Féli se fit sombre et elle envoya tout de même un SMS à Victoria lui demandant de vérifier l'information. Au milieu du dessert ils virent arriver Raven et MacA, vraisemblablement également en sortie en amoureux. Féli lança un regard machiavélique à Charlie, elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à sa sœur le coup des pistolets. Ils appelèrent le serveur et lui demandèrent d'apporter la note de leur table au couple qui venait d'arriver, aussitôt ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Dès que Raven eut jeté un œil sur la note et repéré sa sœur et son beau-frère, ils lui lancèrent un clin d'œil malicieux et se sortirent en courant pour lui échapper.

Il pleuvait fort et ils furent tremper avant d'arriver à la voiture, ils décidèrent alors de rester un peu sous la pluie.

-Allons fêter nos huit ans de mariage dans un bar, déclara soudain Féli.

-Ce n'est pas la date exacte, répondit Charlie légèrement surpris.

-Nous ne serons jamais libre à la date exacte, soupira Féli en l'entrainant à sa suite.

-Dis tout de suite que tu veux juste boire, la plaisanta Charlie.

Une fois dans le bar, une petite piscine provenant de leurs vêtements se répandant à leurs pieds, Féli voulu boire à tous les membres de la famille.

-Tout de même, Dominique est née il y a peu, nous devrions aller les voir bientôt.

-J'ai de la chance que Ginny n'ait qu'un seul enfant pour l'instant, et tu ne peux pas boire à la santé de Ruby, elle ne fait pas partie de ta famille.

-C'est vrai. Ah, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais rien bu. Nous avions tout le temps une bouteille dans le placard au début de notre mariage.

-Tu cherches vraiment à nous vieillir ce soir, commenta Charlie en vidant son verre, les alcools moldus étaient définitivement excellents.

-Ce n'est pas moi, répondit Féli avec une petite moue, c'est Fabian, il m'a dit aujourd'hui qu'il avait hâte d'aller à l'école, ça commence le mois prochain tu sais.

-L'école ? Sûrement pas, il va devoir rajeunir un peu, répondit Charlie aussitôt.

-Ne t'en fais pas, retrouvons nous ici dans vingt ans, nous pourrons fêter notre nouvelle liberté ! Plus d'enfants, des soirées rien que pour nous tout le temps !

-Rien que pour nous ? Féli, n'oublie pas nos familles respectives, elles sont trop intrusives, nous les aurons à dîner tous à tour de rôle, tu verras.

-Il faut une nouvelle bouteille pour me consoler alors.

Une bouteille plus tard, Féli soutenait un Charlie légèrement ivre pour le reconduire à la voiture. Elle appela Raven et lui lança seulement :

-Envoie-moi un chauffeur pour nous reconduire chez nous.

OoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Molly Weasley était très fière d'elle. Elle avait fait mangé les enfants, leur avait lu des histoires un peu ridicules écrites par des moldus, elle les avait couchés et avait fait un brin de ménage et la vaisselle. Si tout le monde était couché, personne ne se formaliserait qu'elle ait utilisé sa baguette. A présent, ses aiguilles à tricoter s'agitaient toutes seules en prévision des pulls de Noël, pendant qu'elle lisait le dernier numéro de la gazette du sorcier.

Elle n'avait pas vu que Fabian et William s'étaient cachés dans l'escalier et rédigeaient à présent une charte pour demander à leur père de ne plus faire le ménage ou la vaisselle car c'était TRES facile pour lui de le faire seul.

Comme ils faisaient trop de bruit, Lizzy vint poliment se joindre à eux et leur faire la leçon en les poussant pour qu'ils rentrent dans leur chambre. Mais à ce moment elle vit les aiguilles à tricoter bouger toutes seules et décida que l'escalier était un poste stratégique, ils finirent tout de même par s'assoupir sur les marches au bout d'un moment.

Le bruit de la voiture et de la porte d'entrée les réveilla en sursaut et ils cavalèrent dans leur chambre en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Charlie essayait d'avoir l'air sobre et Féli avait tressé ses cheveux pour cacher qu'ils étaient encore trempés.

Molly avait rapidement fait disparaitre ses affaires.

-Ah mes enfants, vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

-Très bien, affirma Charlie avec sérieux avant d'éternuer.

-Merci beaucoup Molly, les enfants se sont couchés vite ?

-Oui, ils se sont endormis vite et sans faire d'histoires.

Féli lança un regard peu convaincu à Charlie et vit dans l'escalier une pile de papier et des crayons qui trainaient, les enfants s'étaient manifestement endormis _très vite_.

-Parfait, merci encore maman, répondit Charlie en retenant un hoquet, tu devrais venir déjeuner ici avec papa à l'occasion.

Molly le remercia avec surprise et repartit rapidement. Le lendemain matin les enfants durent tambouriner sur la porte de leurs parents, puis sauter sur leur lit pour réussir à les réveiller.

Finalement ce fut le lieutenant Blake qui réussit l'opération. Il avait l'autorisation d'entrer chez Féli, en entendant le raffut il se dirigea à l'étage.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe les enfants ?

-Papa et maman sont sortis hier et ne se réveillent pas, répondit Fabian d'un air savant.

-Il y a un moyen très simple pour réveiller votre mère, je vais vous montrer.

Le lieutenant Blake sortit alors son arme de service et fit jouer la sureté. Le cliquetis eut le don de faire sortir à Féli un bras de sous la couverture, elle pointait une arme sur le lieutenant.

-C'est ça que tu appelles réveiller ? Demanda Lizzy d'un air supérieur.

-Mon commandant, si vous voulez échapper à une conférence de presse organisée par Lady Kensington, vous devriez vous lever de suite.

-Au diable Victoria, marmonna Féli, sortez de là Blake, je ne veux pas vous envoyer au trou.

Haussant les épaules, le lieutenant attrapa un verre d'eau et le vida sur la tête endormie de Féli.

-Vous voyez les enfants, c'est ce qu'ils font dans les films, et bien ça marche vraiment.

En effet, Féli était maintenant bien réveillée et prête à tuer le coupable.

Avant qu'elle ne s'exécute, il lui tendit un dossier et s'enfuit en courant.

-Maman, papa est malade ? Demanda William avec inquiétude.

-Mais non, il est juste fatigué. Il a passé la nuit à penser à un moyen de vous empêcher de grandir.

Très offensés, les enfants quittèrent la chambre avec dignité et déclarèrent que dans ce cas ils prendraient leur petit déjeuner seuls.

Le bruit de plusieurs bols et verres brisés obligea cependant Féli à descendre rapidement.

-Maintenant je sais pourquoi la bouteille n'est plus dans le placard depuis la naissance de Fabian.

OoOoO

Voilà! N'oubliez pas de me dire vos préférences pour la prochaine fic, sinon voici un petit RECAP des âges des enfants de Féli et Charlie:

Fabian (et Teddy Lupin) sont tous les deux nés en 1998, Fabian a/va avoir 7 ans

William, né en 2000, a 5 ans

Lizzy, née en 2001 a 4 ans

Les jumeaux, nés en 2003 ont/vont avoir 2 ans

Je pense que Victoire a 6 ans (Dominique est sa petite soeur), sinon Colombe en a 8 ou 9.


	44. Chapter 44: Encore une journée paisible

Pour une fois je n'ai aucune excuse, à part mon incroyable paresse... je voulais vous mettre ce chapitre avec le suivant, mais comme j'ai décidé de le sauter et d'écrire la fin à la suite cela ne semble pas possible. Mais bon, pour raccourcir le délais d'attente, je vous poste tout de même ce chapitre-ci. Acceptez mes plus plates excuses (en même temps personne ne m'a dit non plus ce qu'il/elle voulait pour la prochaine fic, soupire)

OoOoOo

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires de terroristes ?

La voix de Féli était sèche et son air déterminé faisait trembler son secrétaire.

-Je…je suis juste chargé de vous apporter le dossier, la réunion devrait commencer bientôt, balbutia ce dernier en cherchant à s'échapper.

Féli ne lui jeta pas un regard de plus et partit à grands pas vers la salle de réunion en appelant Victoria pour lui demander de la rejoindre le plus vite possible.

-Les attaques ne semblent pas suivre de plan logique, la voix neutre du lieutenant Blake résumait la situation pendant que le projecteur affichait des photos et données numériques correspondant à chaque attaque, les terroristes n'ont pour l'instant pas revendiqué leurs actions, ils se contentent d'agir dans des endroits fréquentés. Nous ne sommes pas certains de ce qu'ils utilisent, mais il ne semble pas s'agir de simples bombes. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils laissent l'endroit dévasté, de nombreux blessés, morts et traumatisés.

-Aucun prélèvement ne permet de distinguer de substance chimique pouvant identifier des armes, continua le responsable des analyses chimiques, les caméras de surveillance sont souvent parmi les premières choses à être détruites et le film récupérable ne permet pas de voir grand-chose.

-Les rares images des terroristes ne permettent que de voir des silhouettes sombres avec une sorte de cape noire. Nous avons plusieurs fois essayé de placer nos agents dans des endroits susceptibles d'être attaqués. Lorsqu'ils ont été effectivement mêlés à l'attaque ils ont subi exactement le même sort que les citoyens lambdas, laissant entendre que les attaques sont d'un type particulier, probablement particulièrement imprévisible.

-Donc en fait nous n'avons pas de données, conclut Féli d'une voix dure, tous ces chiffres, tous ces mots pour masquer le fait que vous ne savez rien de l'affaire.

-Au moins ils ont dit pourquoi on ne savait rien, répondit Robin d'un ton ennuyé. Cette histoire de caméra est ennuyante, ce qu'il nous faut ce sont des hélicoptères équipés de caméras et mitraillettes et pouvant se rendre très rapidement sur les lieux de l'action. L'autre solution serait d'utiliser des caméras satellites mais le gouvernement ne cesse de refuser prétendant que c'est trop cher. Il faudra donc dire à tout le monde d'attendre quelques années que cette technologie devienne enfin abordable.

-Inutile de t'énerver pour ta caméra satellite, répondit Féli, si le problème était simple nous pourrions penser uniquement à cette solution, à récupérer des informations par hélico. Le fait est que de nombreuses personnes meurent à chaque fois à cause de notre incompétence. Nous allons devoir mobiliser tout le monde, de façon permanente jusqu'à la résolution de l'affaire. Mettez-moi des patrouilles et des équipes embusquées partout dans la ville.

-Une mobilisation générale, mais et les affaires en court ?

-Utilisez votre cerveau capitaine, mettez sur le coup tout ceux qui ne sont pas encore sur une mission. Aux dernières nouvelles, James Bond n'est pas le seul agent du MI6.

-Si seulement on avait James Bond au lieu de ce diable de femme, commenta un lieutenant à voix basse.

-O'Brien vous êtes volontaire pour le secteur le plus à risque, répondit la voix de Féli venant du couloir.

OoOoO

-Jack, nous ne sommes pas des aurors, nous devons seulement nous occuper de protéger la réserve et les dragons.

-Charlie, les aurors sont venus la semaine dernière et n'ont rien pu faire, ils sont complètement dépassés par ce qui se passe à Londres, rien que la moitié de leur département est chargée de couvrir les attaques en tant qu'actions terroristes et il semble que les moldus en charge d'éclaircir l'affaire soient particulièrement perspicaces et actifs pour découvrir la vérité. Nous ne sommes clairement pas la priorité de l'agenda. Si nous ne faisons rien, à part nous concentrer sur la réserve, la menace continuera sans être endiguée.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Jack ? Qu'on parte en quête de ces mangemorts ? En restant ici nous avons un avantage : nous savons qu'ils reviendront ici, il suffit de leur tendre un piège sur place, de mettre des barrières et des protections ici. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est tuer un dragon pour récupérer des ingrédients de potion, ensuite ils retourneront massacrer des moldus.

Jack le regarda pendant un moment, il voulait partir chasser ces mangemorts, venger Steve et Jordans, et éviter que d'autres dragons ne meurent.

-Weasley a raison, déclara Greg lentement, moi aussi je veux venger Steve, mais notre seule chance de trouver ces ordures est de les attendre ici.

OoOoOo

-Bonne journée ? Demanda Féli en entendant Charlie rentrer.

-Atroce, et toi ? La police va-t-elle faire des barrages contre les terroristes ?

Féli rattrapa de justesse l'assiette que Sebastian venait d'envoyer valser sans faire attention et répondit :

-Réunions inutiles et procédures bureaucratiques insupportables. Je suis contente que Robin travaille au même endroit que moi, il sait comment détendre l'atmosphère.

-Tonton Robin n'est pas un joueur professionnel de jeux vidéo ? Demanda Fabian avec surprise.

-Entre autres, marmonna Féli, le résultat est que je n'ai pas un seul jour de libre avant un moment.

-Moi non plus, nous sommes également dans un situation d'urgence, répondit Charlie sans y penser puis il vit le regard interrogateur de Féli et reprit, je veux dire…le parc naturel a beaucoup de difficultés en ce moment, des intrus, des animaux sauvages, des problèmes administratifs, et bien sûr nous craignons des attaques terroristes sur place…On ne sait jamais quels endroits vont être touché n'est-ce pas ?

-Pour l'instant les attaques ont eu lieu en ville, vous ne devriez pas vous faire de soucis, répondit Féli tranquillement.

-Natalia veut savoir si mes parents peuvent accompagner la sortie de classe, déclara rapidement William en faisant référence à la responsable de la crèche.

-Natalia est bien gentille mais tes deux parents travaillent, répondit Charlie avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Les sorties de classe sont interdites jusqu'à nouvel ordre, affirma Féli, quelle inconscience de vouloir faire sortir les enfants alors que la ville est une bombe ambulante.

-Mais depuis quand ? Demanda Charlie surpris que la mesure soit déjà officielle.

-Depuis demain, ce sera dit officiellement demain.

Répondit Féli en pianotant sur son téléphone pour demander à Victoria de faire passer la mesure le plus vite possible, cette Natalia était vraiment inconsciente.

-Si nous travaillons tous les deux ce week-end il faudra demander à Raven de garder les enfants, reprit Charlie pensivement.

-Elle est réquisitionnée, nous allons devoir demander à ta mère de venir ici, ou envoyer les enfants chez elle.

-Je veux aller chez Mamie ! Cria aussitôt Lizzy qui se souvenait du tricot.

Charlie eut un gros soupir, sa vie était définitivement sur le point de s'achever de façon sanglante.


	45. Chapter 45: une explication mon chéri?

Oui! Enfin le chapitre 45! Un grand moment, moment assez attendu je crois. L'action sera surprenante et peut-être que je ferai des modifications si de bonnes idées me viennent...Un seul chapitre cette fois-ci, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas la fin!

OoOoO

Féli poussait tranquillement la poussette où les jumeaux dormaient pendant que Charlie trainait un William grognon tout en portant Fabian sur ses épaules, Lizzy était accrochée à la poussette et chantonnait la même chose depuis 15 minutes, ce qui augmentait l'agacement de William.

Soudain, ils virent plusieurs voitures de police foncer à toute allure dans la rue. Suspicieuse, Féli appela Raven alors que les jumeaux se réveillaient et commençaient à imiter des policiers tirants sur tout le monde.

-Féli, si tu es dehors avec ta famille il vaudrait mieux que tu…oups…que tu partes tout de suite. Il y a des alertes à plusieurs endroits.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un vient de te tirer dessus ? Quels sont ces endroits ?

Mais avant que Raven n'ai pu répondre, une colonne de fumée noire, semblable à une colonne de cyclone apparu quelques rues plus loin.

-Charlie, je crois que je vais devoir y aller, déclara Féli en récupérant sous la poussette son gilet pare balles et plusieurs armes.

-Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que ce soit moi qui y aille, répondit Charlie en plissant les yeux, ce phénomène n'a pas l'air naturel.

-Bien sûr que ce n'est pas naturel, aucune explication physique ne justifie ceci, mais pourquoi serait-ce à toi d'y aller ?

Alors qu'il cherchait une réponse, Charlie fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un char blindé dans la rue. Féli se hâta de l'aborder en faisant un geste de son arme vers la tourelle. Le char s'arrêta et un homme sortit, après un instant d'hésitation il déclara :

-Mon général, nous sommes désolés de ne pas vous avoir prévenu, mais c'est la procédure que vous avez mis en place…

-Et donc vous sortez le char comme des fleurs ? Sans faire évacuer la zone à l'avance, alors que vous vous exposé comme cible évidente ? Que va-t-il arriver aux civils à côté du char ?

-Il n'y a pas eu le temps de procéder à une évacuation mon général, la police est partie faire un barrage.

-Prenez un porte-voix et faites l'annonce en même temps que vous circulez voulez-vous ?

Un instant plus tard, le char était reparti et demandait à tous les citoyens de bien vouloir rentrer chez eux et quitter la zone.

-Mon général ? Demanda Charlie.

Féli lui fit un grand sourire et arrêta un motocycliste pour réquisitionner son véhicule. Alors qu'elle allait démarrer, une grande explosion retentit et ils virent le char être projeté en l'air et foncer droit vers eux. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et redescendit lentement au sol, se posant dans le bon sens.

-Ça c'est vraiment pas normal, commenta Féli stupéfaite.

Puis elle remarqua que Charlie avait le bras tendu, un bout de bois à la main.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de question, une nouvelle explosion retentit et les vitres d'un bâtiment sautèrent, Féli plaça la moto en face de la poussette pour arrêter les bris de verre mais une fois de plus, ils s'arrêtèrent avant de les toucher et tombèrent au sol. Cette fois, Féli avait clairement vu un jet de lumière sortir du bout de bois tenu par son mari.

Ce fut le moment que choisirent plusieurs silhouettes noires pour arriver dans la rue. Les rares passants encore là et les militaires qui arrivèrent étaient noirs de poussière, affichaient des blessures et les civils hurlaient de terreur en s'enfuyant le plus rapidement possible.

Une des silhouettes noires lança un jet de lumière sur une femme qui s'enfuyait et elle tomba à terre inerte.

-Féli, il faut vraiment que tu prennes les enfants et que tu partes, déclara Charlie avec anxiété.

-Moi je ne peux pas protéger les enfants contre ces jets de lumière, mais aux dernières nouvelles ces hommes sont mortels.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester, Féli courait déjà vers les silhouettes en tirant avec ses deux pistolets. D'un bond précis elle évita le jet de lumière qui fonçait vers elle. Deux silhouettes s'écroulèrent suite à ses tirs. Charlie poussa tous ses enfants dans un coin, d'un regard insistant et d'un mot il leur fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait absolument pas bouger. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil que les aspirants mangemorts venaient bien tous du même endroit et il se lança à leur encontre. Dès qu'ils virent un sorcier les menacer de vrais sorts, les silhouettes hésitèrent, donnant à Féli la possibilité de leur tirer dessus avec plus de précision. Quelques minutes plus tard, avec de nombreux _pop_ plusieurs personnes vêtues de capes et chapeaux étranges apparurent dans les airs et lancèrent à leur tour des éclairs lumineux contre les silhouettes noires. Féli les laissa faire et se concentra sur les civils blessés tout en gardant un œil sur ses enfants. Une voiture militaire arriva avec sa cargaison de renforts et son ancien chef.

-Vous allez avoir du mal à couvrir ça, commenta-t-il en désignant la bataille entre sorciers.

Féli lui lança un regard froid et tira dans toutes les caméras restantes dans la rue.

-Evacuons les civils présents tout en les gardant dans un endroit clos, je suis sûre que nos amis aux jets laser ont une solution.

Un rondement leur fit lever la tête, un bâtiment vacillait dangereusement et menaçait de s'écrouler sur la rue.

-Capitaine, évacuez moi ces civils, embarquez mes enfants et dégagez de l'endroit, ordonna Féli en composant un numéro sur son téléphone.

Elle avait à peine terminé son message que le vrombissement d'un hélicoptère retentit. Une échelle de corde en tomba et Féli s'en empara. Une fois montée à mi hauteur de l'échelle, elle attrapa le fusil mitraillette qu'on lui tendait et fit signe de se diriger vers le bâtiment. Plusieurs silhouettes non engagées dans la bataille étaient occupées à lancer des sorts sur l'immeuble. Féli et l'équipe de l'hélicoptère engagèrent le feu.

-Plus de délicatesse quand même ! Hurla Féli quand l'hélico fit un brusque plongeon, conduisant l'échelle où elle était accrochée à se balancer fortement.

-Faut savoir aussi ! On évite les jets de lumière ou on les évite pas ! Répondit le hurlement de Raven qui pilotait l'engin.

Une fois la situation de l'immeuble stabilisée, ils firent un tour périphérique pour voir si d'autres zones étaient attaquées, mais partout, une bataille de sorciers était déjà en cours. Ils appelèrent les pompiers pour sécuriser plusieurs débuts d'incendies puis retournèrent dans la rue où Féli avait Charlie pour la dernière fois, la bataille tirait à sa fin, avec les hommes en noir qui ne cessaient de reculer.

-J'offrirais bien du pop corn, déclara Raven en criant pour se faire entendre, mais le moment n'est peut-être pas judicieux.

Féli laissa échapper un sourire puis se laissa descendre à terre. Dès que le combat fut terminé, elle s'approcha des sorciers debout, avec soulagement, elle constata que Charlie, repérable par ses cheveux, avait l'air indemne.

-Tient, Harry, tu étais là aussi, commenta-t-elle en voyant un homme à lunettes s'essuyer le front d'un air las.

Une petite femme sèche pointa aussitôt sa baguette sur elle, Féli répondit en pointant son pistolet vers sa tête :

-Ne pensez même pas que vous pouvez lancer un sort plus vite que je ne peux tirer une balle. Clairement vous ne savez pas qui je suis.

-Fé…Féli ? Demanda Harry un peu perdu et contemplant son arme avec surprise.

-Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes dans ce cas ? Interrogea d'une voix brusque la petite femme.

-C'est…commença Charlie en arrivant en courant, mais un regard de sa femme se gela sur place.

-Je suis le diable, répondit Féli avec un fin sourire.

Devant l'air ahurit de ses auditeurs, elle poussa un soupire et expliqua :

-Le diable. Le responsable des services spéciaux. C'est-à-dire, le renseignement et les… _actions spéciales_ , généralement dans les cas de force majeurs. Je travaille en étroites relations avec le ministre des armées, et la reine…et le premier ministre, évidemment.

-Vous…vous êtes au courant pour…

-Je ne l'étais pas, même si nous avons un dossier assez complet sur les phénomènes…paranormaux liés à certaines personnes. Mais il n'y a pas de temps pour discuter gentiment de cette façon, j'imagine que vous avez un moyen pour gérer les gens traumatisés par la vue de magie, nous avons regroupés tous les civils présents dans cette rue un peu plus loin. Je vois le lieutenant O'Brien qui arrive, il vous escortera.

-Nous ne sommes pas vos subalternes, nous n'avons pas à suivre votre plan, s'insurgea un homme très grand.

-Il y a deux types de personnes dans ce monde, ceux qui tiennent le pistolet et ceux qui obéissent, vous, vous obéissez.

Déclara Féli calmement en pointant sur lui un deuxième revolver. Elle continua :

-Vous vous occupez des civils, collaborez avec l'armée et après vous vous occupez des militaires, si vous pouviez faire des travaux de réparation dans la rue, ce serait une bonne idée, le bâtiment juste à côté est dans une situation très précaire et plusieurs incendies ont dû être maitrisés, allez, on se bouge le traine t on y va !

-Charlie, tu es sûr que c'est ta femme ? Marmonna Harry à son beau-frère.

-Certain, mais je ne savais pas que c'était pour cette raison que ses collègues la craignaient autant, elle fait vraiment peur.

Elle tourna aussitôt son regard vers lui.

-Il va y avoir des explications à faire, Monsieur Weasley.

-Je….je ne serai pas le seul à devoir en fournir. Le diable hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent et Harry eut soudain la vision d'une destruction très prochaine du reste de la ville.

-Et si vous alliez chez vous pour en discuter hein ?

Une balle se ficha à quelques millimètres de son pied et un sortilège de mutisme l'atteint en réponse à sa suggestion tout à fait opportune.

OoOoO

Suggestions? Retours? Ressentis? Reviews?


	46. Chapter46:le bout de bois et les éclairs

Gros bug sur ce chapitre, désolée... je viens de le remplacer et j'espère que ça ira maintenant!

OoOoO

Féli et Charlie se tenaient au milieu du salon, très droits, s'affrontant du regard. Féli avait la main sur son arme et Charlie tournait nerveusement sa baguette entre ses doigts. Féli se lança la première.

-Alors, tu m'expliques ce que fait ce charmant bout de bois dans ta main ?

-Bout de bois ? Féli, ne fait pas semblant d'être stupide, tu as très bien compris ce que…

Le regard noir de sa femme l'arrêta net et il reprit avec moins d'assurance.

-Et bien…comme tu l'as sûrement compris…ce _bout de bois_ est une baguette magique…je…je m'en sers pour lancer des sorts.

-Et cette baguette magique, tu l'as depuis longtemps ?

-Heu, c'est-à-dire…depuis mes onze ans ?

-Donc tu es un magicien…et tu travailles à faire quoi dans ce _parc naturel_?

-Sorcier, je suis un sorcier, pas un magicien…mais contrairement aux hommes en noir de tout à l'heure, je fais de la magie blanche, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr. Je te demande ce que tu fais comme travail.

-Héhé, je…on ne dirait pas en l'entendant, mais c'est beaucoup moins dangereux que ça n'en n'a l'air…je travaille avec des dragons.

-Des dragons…ça existe vraiment ça ? J'imagine que les licornes et les sirènes existent aussi du coup.

-Oui ma chérie.

Féli oublia un instant d'être fâchée et demanda avec excitation :

-C'est vrai ? Il faut absolument que tu m'emmènes voir tout ça !

-Impossible, c'est formellement interdit pour les moldus…je veux dire les non-sorciers.

-Les règles normales ne s'appliquent pas à moi, ne t'en fait pas, s'il le faut votre responsable me donnera une dérogation.

-Voilà ! C'est quoi cette histoire Féli ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux ? D'où est-ce que toute l'armée t'obéit au doigt et à l'œil ?

-Je suis tout simplement haut placée…

-Féli !

-Oh c'est bon ! Je suis responsable des services secrets et de renseignement, je supervise une grande partie des forces militaires et j'aide à l'organisation de la sécurité intérieure. Ça paraît beaucoup dit comme ça mais en fait ce n'est pas si dur…la raison qui fait que je suis à ce poste en étant aussi jeune est que je suis incroyablement intelligente, je ne me vante pas, c'est un fait, mon QI est anormalement élevé, le gouvernement préfère me faire travailler pour lui, quitte à prendre Raven en otage, plutôt que de me laisser en liberté.

-Raven, en otage ? On aura tout entendu, aucune prison ne serait capable de garder cette fille.

-En effet, elle s'est échappée à chaque fois, mais du coup c'est moi qui suis tenue pour responsable de ses actes. La situation est très bien réglée et maintenant vue mon importance je peux demander tout ce que je veux donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ton président, gouverneur ou je ne sais quoi, il me donnera tous les accords que je veux !

-Nous avons un premier ministre, et je ne pense tout de même pas que tu pourras n'en faire qu'à ta tête, les règles existent pour une raison.

-Oui, elles sont aussi là pour être brisées ou adaptées de temps à autre….dis moi, tu es le seul de ta famille à être magici…sorcier ?

-Non. Toute ma famille est sorcière, Hermione est une moldue qui a des pouvoirs.

-C'est possible ça ? Mais du coup….la magie est génétique ? Et…

-Oui, nos enfants sont également de jeunes sorciers. Ils pourront aller à l'école de magie dès leurs onze ans.

-Donc en fait tu ne comptais rien me dire et sagement attendre la rentrée des classes du collège pour m'annoncer comme une fleur que nos enfants sont des sorciers ?

-Heu…je…je prévoyais de te le dire avant…ou de ne rien te dire et faire semblant d'être surpris, je n'étais pas encore très sûr.

Féli tira une balle qui lui effleura l'oreille et brisa la vitre du meuble opposé.

-Mais tu te rends compte ? Bien sûr que j'étais d'accord pour que nous ayons chacun nos secrets, cependant là…tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu gros ? Juste toi, ça va, mais les enfants aussi ?!

-Calme-toi Féli, je veux dire…ton métier est probablement le plus risqué de l'Angleterre et aux dernières nouvelles c'est à cause de toi que cette maison s'est faite attaquée.

-Cette maison peut-être, mais ce problème terroriste dans la ville sur lequel nous planchons depuis plusieurs mois est de ta faute.

-Comment ?! Ce n'est tout de même pas moi qui…

-Si j'avais su plus tôt pour ces histoires de sorciers, nous aurions trouvé une solution adaptée.

-Comme si tu pouvais te mesurer à des sorciers ! Et tu n'aurais pas été la seule à devoir être au courant, que je sache !

-En effet, mais de toute façon je vais le dire à Raven et aux autres, ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'étaient fait attraper par vos gens pour se faire laver le cerveau.

-C'est toi qui a insisté pour le « lavage de cerveau ».

-V ne l'auriez pas fait de toute façon peut-être ?!

-Mais vu ta réaction sur le coup tu te doutais déjà de l'existence de la magie donc cesse de dire que tu ne savais rien et…

-Il y a une différence entre reconnaitre des actions paranormales et imaginer que des gens se baladent avec un bout de bois à la main et lancent des éclairs.

-Tu exagères, on ne lance pas d'éclairs !

-Mes yeux ont doivent avoir un problème alors…mais dis moi Charlie…tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux avec cette baguette ?

-Bien sûr que non, il y a des tas de sorts à apprendre et beaucoup de limites. Ce n'est pas du tout aussi bien que ce que tu penses…

-Vraiment ? Peux tu faires le rangement et le ménage avec cette chose ?

Charlie la regarda un instant, interloqué par ce changement de situation.

-Heu…oui, c'est tout à fait possible.

-Parfait, dans ce cas c'est réglé. Si tu fais le ménage, la vaisselle et le rangement jusqu'à la fin de l'année je consentirais à te pardonner.

-Tu « consentiras à me pardonner » ? Enfin Féli, ce n'est pas…

-Tu préfères que je quitte la maison pendant plusieurs mois ? Le problème n'est pas tant le mensonge, mais le fait que les enfants soient impliqués dans tout ça ! ET que tu m'ais laissée une partie des tâches ménagères alors que tu peux les faire d'un coup de baguette.

-Tu es en colère à cause du ménage ? Ce n'est vraiment pas logique.

-Ce sont les petites choses qui énervent le plus mon trésor.


	47. Chapter 47:le retour des petites patates

Charlie faisait manger les enfants en attendant le retour de sa femme qui avait été retenue par une réunion de dernière minute quand la sonnette de la porte retentie.

Un instant plus tard, Molly Weasley entrait, chargée d'un énorme panier de nourriture. Elle embrassa les enfants qui restèrent bouche bée devant sa tenue extravagante. Charlie lui lança un regard interrogateur. De toute évidence, sa mère avait essayée d'être chic mais le résultat de son chapeau de paille et robe de velours vert bouteille avec un gilet orange était des plus…surprenant.

-Charlie, j'ai appris par George, qui le tenait d'Hermione, qui l'a su de Harry, que ta femme était au courant pour la magie ! Donc je voulais tous vous inviter pour un grand déjeuner en famille ! Il fera bientôt assez beau pour manger dehors et nous pourrons alors mettre la grande table et tout le monde sera bien à l'aise.

-Maman, je pense que c'est un peu rapide, Féli et les enfants ne sont pas vraiment habitués à la magie et…

-Taratata, pas d'excuses, rien à dire, il faut bien qu'ils s'y fassent, je vous attends dimanche dans deux semaines ! Les enfants, soyez bien sûrs d'amener vos parents.

Et Molly transplana dans un pop sonore au moment précis où Féli ouvrait la porte.

OoOoO

Deux semaines plus tard, un Charlie bougon, une Féli curieuse et des enfants excités garèrent la voiture sur la route menant au Terrier. Tenant fermement la main de Féli pour éviter que les sorts repousse-moldus n'agissent, Charlie les conduisit jusqu'à la maison.

Féli eut un mouvement de recul quand elle vit la bâtisse :

-Ma sœur aurait une attaque si elle voyait cette maison, toutes les lois architecturales de poussée et d'équilibre sont rompues…elle voudrait probablement l'acheter et serait ravie de vivre dans une telle absurdité.

-Cette maison n'est pas une absurdité, protesta Charlie qui attendait nerveusement l'apparition de sa mère.

-Du point de vue physique et « possible », cette maison n'a pas de sens : _ab-surdus_ c'est ce que veut dire absurde.

Les enfants étaient sur le point de mener une mission d'exploration quand ils virent passer une colonne de nains de jardins. Les jumeaux se souvinrent de leur première rencontre avec ces êtres atypique et ils lancèrent un cri de guerre puissant avant de se lancer à la poursuite des petites patates sur jambes.

Ils furent interceptés par Bill qui prit un garçon sous chaque bras et partit saluer son frère à grandes enjambées sans prêter attention aux hurlements furieux de ses neveux. Victoire sortit de la maison en courant et Lizzy poussa un soupire de soulagement, enfin une autre fille dans ce chaos masculin. Molly sortit de la maison avec un air béat sur le visage, elle étreignit Féli avec force et s'apprêta à partir dans un long discours quand un bruit de plat brisé l'interrompit.

George venait de briser toutes les cruches d'eau et avait un air catastrophé sur le visage. Il les répara d'un coup de baguette et se répandit en excuses, essayant visiblement d'apaiser sa mère qui pointait sur lui sa baguette. L'instant d'après Féli vit tous les plats se diriger en flottant vers la table où ils se posèrent le plus naturellement du monde, Ron apparut juste après, un air satisfait sur le visage mais beaucoup moins fier quand Hermione lança une poignée de petites choses vers la table avant d'agrandir ce qui étaient en fait les chaises, pour les mettre à leur place.

-Tu peux faire ça toi aussi papa ? Demanda William avec doute.

-Bien sûr, papa est le meilleur ! Cria Fabian avec conviction.

-En effet, affirma Charlie avec un sourire satisfait, cependant je ne m'opposerais pas à Hermione de bon gré, votre tante est plus effrayante qu'elle n'en n'a l'air.

-Je crois qu'on va rallonger ta période de ménage, rangement et cuisine, déclara Féli en regardant avec fascination Harry rallonger la table et George essuyer les tâches de sauce avec sa baguette.

Charlie s'apprêta à protester mais Féli lui fit signe de la main que c'était inutile.

-Je vois que tu regrettes qu'elle sache, déclara Bill.

-Oui, les conséquences sont bien plus funestes que prévu, je suis devenu un vrai elfe de maison, marmonna Charlie.

-Les elfes ça existe ? Demanda aussitôt Lizzy avec excitation.

-Tu as beaucoup de rattrapage à faire, commenta Bill en lui donnant une tape d'encouragement sur le dos.

oOoOoO

Alors, que pensez-vous de cette découverte tant attendue?


	48. Chapter 48: promenade en famille

J'ai beaucoup de retard, mais il y a trois chapitres! Et ils sont relativement longs! Bref, je n'ai pas d'excuses mais bonne lecture^^

OoOo

-Papa, est-ce qu'on peut aller au magasin de balais ? demanda soudain Fabian.

-Moi je veux aller voir les rats qui font de la corde à sauter, intervint Lizzy

-Vous ne préférez pas le magasin de tonton Georges et tonton Ron ? S'exclama William avec surprise.

-Et quand êtes-vous déjà allés dans toutes ces boutiques ? Demanda Charlie d'un ton menaçant.

Les enfants se regardèrent aussitôt d'un air catastrophé.

-Oh. Il y a un moment, on ne s'en souvient plus très bien, tenta de répondre vaguement Fabian.

-Oui, on ne se souvient plus, affirma William avec conviction et le visage plus rouge qu'une tomate.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire de toute façon, reprit Lizzy choisissant une autre tactique, on ne parle pas du passé là, on dit juste qu'on veut y aller de nouveau.

-Bill et Georges sont encore les coupables ? Demanda Charlie en roulant des épaules, s'amusant secrètement de la terreur affichée par ses enfants.

-Cou…coupable est un bien grand mot, commença Fabian en reculant vers l'escalier, ils ont sûrement un manque d'imagination concernant les promenades.

-Georges, un manque d'imagination ? Demanda Charlie alors que Fabian semblait se liquéfier sur place.

-Mais on était content d'abord, cria William qui sentait de nouveau poindre son âme de chevalier, et tontons Bill et George nous font rire, et…et maintenant on veut retourner voir les boutiques magiques.

-Les boutiques magiques !

\- Les boutiques magiques !

Les jumeaux avaient pris le parti de défendre leurs ainés.

-Tu ferais mieux de dire oui, intervint Féli en entrant dans le salon et en voyant son mari entouré de cinq enfants au visage rouge et les larmes aux yeux.

-Impossible. Si je cède maintenant, je suis fini pour le reste de ma vie.

-Si tu nous emmènes, on fera le ménage dans nos chambres, et on mangera les endives ce soir, proposa diplomatiquement Lizzy.

-Qui a décidé de ne pas manger les endives ce soir ? Gronda Charlie.

-Et le ménage dans vos chambres est à faire de toute façon, sinon direction tante Raven, ajouta Féli avec un sourire méchant.

-Dans ce cas…si tu ne nous emmènes pas, on crie, tout l'après-midi.

En réaction à la menace de Lizzy, les jumeaux commencèrent à hurler en pleurant, William lança un cri de chevalier partant au combat et Fabian entonna le pin-pon de la sirène des pompiers.

-Très bien, déclara Charlie, c'est maman qui cuisine tout ce week-end.

-Depuis quand tu m'utilises comme menace ? Demanda Féli faussement indignée.

Charlie lui fit un clin d'œil et se retourna d'un air triomphant face à ses enfants qui avaient immédiatement cessé de faire du bruit.

-Mais nous voulons tout de même aller voir les boutiques, reprit Fabian d'une toute petite voix.

-Mais c'est une vraie conspiration, s'exclama Charlie en tournant les talons alors que les jumeaux se jetaient chacun sur une de ses jambes.

-Moi j'ai bien envie d'aller voir ces fameuses boutiques, déclara alors Féli, j'imagine que nous serons bien obligés d'emmener les enfants avec nous.

-Nous pourrions les laisser à ta sœur pour cause de chantage, répondit Charlie.

-Oui, nous ne devrions les prendre avec nous demain que s'ils se montrent d'une sagesse exemplaire, acheva Féli avec un petit sourire pendant que les enfants commençaient à ranger tout ce qui trainait dans le salon.

Le lendemain, les commerçants du chemin de Traverse eurent la surprise de voir le seul Weasley encore célibataire, se promener avec une jeune femme et cinq enfants roux très excités. Féli fut enchantée par la boutique de ses beaux-frères, elle marmonnait que Raven serait folle si elle découvrait toutes ces potentialités d'armes nouvelles, il y avait surement assez de poudre dans leurs feux d'artifice pour faire exploser la moitié de la ville.

Malgré toutes leurs demandes, et leur idée très manifeste qu'ils ne survivraient pas sans un balai à la maison, la seule chose que se firent offrir les enfants de Charlie et Féli fut une grosse glace.

-Tu sais faire des potions magiques toi ? demanda Féli avec curiosité en passant devant la boutique d'ingrédients, il y en a qui seraient utiles pour…

-Stop. Oui, je sais faire des potions, presque tout le monde apprend comment faire à l'école, mais faire de la magie _face_ à des moldus est interdit alors tu penses bien que le jour où tu pourras prendre une potion n'est pas arrivé.

-Mais et si…

-Féli, je refuse de te donner quoi sue ce soit pour espionner, suivre ou je ne sais quoi concernant ton travail. Tes propres méthodes sont déjà très efficaces. Et je te rappelle que tu n'as pas eu besoin de mon aide pour cacher une pièce secrète sous la maison.

-Ça c'était vraiment facile, se défendit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, mais s'il y avait un moyen de se rendre invisible, ou insonore ou…

-Je vais ensorceler tous les livres de cours des enfants quand ils en auront pour t'empêcher de mettre ton nez dedans et essayer toi-même de faire une potion.

-Tu crois que je pourrais essayer ? Féli avait soudain l'air très excité.

-Ma chérie, je ne veux pas critiquer, mais d'aucun disent que les compétences en potion sont un peu comme celles en cuisine : il faut savoir suivre la recette. Tu sais suivre une recette simple ?

Féli marmonna quelques mots contre l'injustice du monde et rattrapa de justesse Edmund qui voulait aller chercher un serpent venimeux dans la vitrine d'à côté.

Ils purent rentrer une fois que Charlie eut expliqué pour la quinzième fois à Lizzy que les tapis volants étaient interdits et qu'il était hors de question de rentrer à la maison sur un chaudron ailé aperçu dans la vitrine de George et Ron.


	49. Chapter49:un après-midi comme les autres

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"-Charlie, désolé de te déranger pendant le déjeuner, mais ta femme est au téléphone et elle semble déterminée à ne pas attendre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"Vu la tête de Greg, Charlie se douta que Jack venait de lui hurler dessus, Féli avait donc dû être infernale. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait en être la cause, elle ne l'appelait pratiquement jamais au travail, il se passait peut-être quelque chose de grave. La tête de Jack quand Charlie entra dans son bureau informa ce dernier qu'il serait probablement assigné à la propreté des enclos et devrait passer une semaine plongé dans la bouse de dragon en guise de châtiment./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"-Je t'écoute Féli./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"-Je suis vraiment désolée de te déranger, mais il faudrait que tu viennes ici tout de suite, la situation est un peu critique./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"-Comment ça critique ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"-Et bien…disons que n'étant pas moi-même équipée d'une baguette magique, je ne suis pas en mesure d'arrêter tes précieux enfants dans leur délire actuel. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé plusieurs choses, mais même ficelés comme des saucissons sur une chaise ils continuent leur cirque./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"-Tu as ligoté les enfants ? Sur une chaise ? ça va trop loin, il aurait sûrement suffit de…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"-Ce n'est pas la première chose que j'ai essayé, je les ai aspergé d'eau avec le tuyau d'arrosage aussi, je les ai menacé de les priver de dîner, mais rien n'y fait, Edmund et Sebastian sont lancés depuis plusieurs heures dans une expérience des plus intéressantes mais qu'il serait bon d'arrêter tout de suite. Il n'y a pas une potion magique pour les priver de tout pouvoir ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"-C'est un peu dur à expliquer, disons qu'on se croirait dans une fusée, enfin tu vois, un espace privé de gravité, tout flotte dans tous les sens depuis deux heures./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"-Deux heures ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"-Du coup j'apprécierai ton aide immédiate. Si Jack n'est pas d'accord de te laisser partir il n'a qu'à venir en personne./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"-Et si je demande à ma mère…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"-Fais ce que tu veux mon chéri, mais si dans 15 minutes tout n'est pas rentré dans l'ordre, j'abandonne les enfants à leur triste sort./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"Charlie raccrocha et fit son plus beau sourire à Jack :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"-Tu pourras me torturer tout ce que tu veux après, mais si je ne pars pas tout de suite, je ne survivrai pas à la fureur de ma femme et de ma mère quand elle apprendra…je reviens très vite./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"Et il transplana immédiatement, échappant de peu au maléfice lancé par son patron. Il arriva immédiatement chez lui et fut surpris par une vision apocalyptique./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"Toutes sortes d'objets flottaient et se déplaçaient tranquillement dans le salon, les jumeaux étaient chacun attachés sur une chaise à l'aide de scotch de déménagement et semblaient s'amuser comme des petits fous, flottant eux-mêmes dans la stratosphère du salon. Féli était philosophiquement en train de lire, flottant au dessus d'une table et essayant d'éviter les divers objets à la dérive. Un livre arriva dans la tête de Charlie et tenta de s'enfuir par la porte laissée ouverte./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"-Maman ! Ma couverture vient de s'envoler ! Cria la voix de Fabian manifestement énervée./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"-Ferme la fenêtre, répondit passivement Féli./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"Charlie sorti sa baguette et tenta plusieurs sorts mais rien ne fit redescendre les choses à leur place./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"-Plus que huit minutes, et si tu nous fais retomber comme ça, notre mort est plus que probable, remarqua Féli./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"Ce fut le moment précis que Georges choisit pour arriver, les bras pleins de bonbons. Il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux et lança un regard admiratif qui n'échappa pas aux jumeaux./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"Charlie décida alors qu'il suffisait d'enrayer directement la cause, il lança un sort de coussinage sur le salon puis endormit ses enfants d'un coup de baguette. Aussitôt tout retomba mollement au sol./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"-Trois minutes pour tout remettre en ordre, déclara Féli en se relevant comme si de rien n'était./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"Georges aida à Charlie à lancer les sorts de rangement, ils réveillèrent les jumeaux, les menacèrent de ne jamais les envoyer à Poudlard et les privèrent de dessert pour un mois puis Charlie repartir affronter Jack après avoir signifié à Féli que Fred et George avaient entamé une tradition de jumeaux bruyants./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"-Donc, Georges, le fait que les enfants parlaient de toi juste avant que ce chaos ne commence était une pure coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"Georges regarda avec frayeur sa belle-sœur, elle balançait négligemment entre ses doigts un long couteau de cuisine./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; tab-stops: 331.2pt;"-Pu…pure coïncidence, balbutia-t-il avant de sortir et de transplaner./p 


	50. Chapter 50: un peu comme au zoo

Et voilà le chapitre 50, que d'émotions (petite larme) j'ai prévu au moins 6 autres chapitres avant la fin de cette fic donc tenez vous bien, la fin approche^^

OoOo

-Papa, demanda un jour William, est-ce qu'on pourrait visiter ton travail ?

-Visiter mon travail, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Dans la classe, tous les autres ont déjà visité le travail de leurs parents. Kevin a même montré des photos à la maîtresse, nous aussi on veut voir où tu travailles.

-Et on veut rencontrer tes collègues, intervint Lizzy, il faut vérifier que ce sont des gens de confiance.

-Donc vous allez interviewer mes collègues, rien que ça. C'est non.

William regarda fixement son père avec défi puis il commença à pleurer en hurlant.

-Si vous voulez vraiment visiter le travail de quelqu'un, allez chez votre mère.

-Je les ai déjà prévenu, intervint nonchalamment Féli qui entrait dans le salon en lisant un livre, s'ils mettent les pieds sur mon lieu de travail, ils devront y rester pour les 10 prochaines années.

-Ce n'était pas cinq ? Demanda Charlie pensivement.

-Il y a des règles différentes pour les mineurs. Mais pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas visiter ton travail ?

-Le travail de papa c'est jouer avec des dragons, expliqua Edmund en montrant son dragon playmobil.

-Est-ce qu'on pourra faire griller des saucisses à la flamme des dragons ? Demanda Fabian avec intérêt.

-C'est toi qui sera la saucisse ! Cria aussitôt Sebastian qui se disputait depuis une semaine avec son grand-frère.

Fabian plissa des yeux et sourit d'un air méchant vers son frère qui se retrouva soudain privé de voix.

-Ce qu'il y a de bien avec la magie et les enfants, c'est qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais commenta Féli alors que Charlie sortait sa baguette et essayait plusieurs contre-sorts.

-Est-ce qu'on pourra monter sur les dragons pour voler ? Demanda Lizzy avec excitation.

-Les dragons sont des créatures dangereuses qui vous mangeraient au petit déjeuner s'ils pouvaient, répliqua Charlie, ils ne sont pas des animaux de compagnie.

-Mais alors pourquoi vous les gardez ? Demanda William sans comprendre.

-Et pourquoi on garde les tigres et les lions hein ?

-Mais ils sont dans des zoos, les gens peuvent aller les voir.

-Ils sont aussi dans des réserves, des endroits naturels où ils peuvent vivre et chasser comme s'ils étaient en liberté !

-Et donc on ne peut pas les voir pour de vrai ?

-Non, c'est absolument impossible.

OoOoO

Une semaine plus tard, Charlie, les enfants et Féli débarquaient dans le bureau de Jack par la cheminée. Félie trouvait ce moyen de transport aussi ingénieux qu'inconfortable.

Jack leur tendit cinq laisses d'un air féroce, Féli lui lança un sourire éclatant et lui tapota le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça ? demanda Charlie en regardant les laisses.

-Tu vas attacher tes précieux enfants pour qu'ils ne courent pas partout. Sinon tu peux laisser devenir un encas pour dragon.

Féli poussa un soupire et attrapa les jumeaux qui tentaient déjà de s'enfuir pour faire une visite à leur façon.

-Je ne suis pas un chien, se plaignit Lizzy en triturant la corde à sa taille.

-On peut jouer au cheval comme ça ! Cria William avec excitation en courant le plus vite possible, ce qui était peu car son père retenait fermement la corde.

-Tu es sûre qu'avoir cinq enfants étaient une bonne idée ? Demanda Charlie à Féli en retenant William et Fabian qui voulaient faire une course.

-Je ne sais pas, on peut dire qu'on a de la chance de ne pas être allé jusqu'à six, répondit la jeune femme en séparant les jumeaux qui essayaient de s'étrangler avec les cordes.

Ils se calmèrent cependant tous lorsqu'ils virent le premier dragon. Ils seraient restés tout l'après-midi à le contempler si ce dernier n'avait pas soudainement approché sa tête de l'endroit où ils se tenaient, faisant fuir les enfants.

-Tu es sûr que les dragons ne sont pas intelligents ? Demanda Féli à son mari.

-Ils sont intelligents, comme des animaux, nous prenons soin d'eux, ils évitent de nous croquer. Le vrai danger est quand une femelle a des œufs, ou qu'un nouveau dragon arrive, ou que nous devons en changer un d'enclos. Sinon ils sont relativement paisibles.

-Maman ! Le dragon vient de manger la chèvre ! Hurla Lizzy avec terreur.

-Il a ouvert la gueule et croc, un seul coup et la chèvre a disparu ! Commenta William avec admiration pendant que les jumeaux mimaient la scène.

-Mais toi aussi tu manges des animaux tu sais. Le steak ne pousse pas sur les arbres, répondit Féli à sa fille. C'est juste que le boucher s'occupe de les tuer à ta place.

Lizzy pâlit légèrement et son père lui tapota la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, les animaux que tu manges ont eu une belle vie avant, bon, sauf les agneaux qui n'ont pas eu une vie très longue.

-Sinon tu peux devenir végétarienne et arrêter la viande complètement. Plus de ribs, de poulet rôti ou de nuggets, ajouta Féli.

Lizzy lui lança une grimace et poursuivit son chemin la tête haute.

A chaque nouveau dragon ils s'extasiaient sur la couleur, les ailes, le nombre de dents…Féli regrettait de ne pas pouvoir prendre de photo et voulut demander s'il y avait une boutique souvenirs quand elle se rappela l'expression de Jack à leur arrivée.

En face d'un grand dragon noir, très proche de la barrière de l'enclos, Lizzy déclara :

-Je ne suis pas une chèvre, tu ne voudrais pas que ça parle dans ton estomac hein ? Alors ne me mange pas, tu veux ?

Le dragon mis sa tête à son niveau et la silhouette de la petite fille se refléta dans ses yeux d'ors. Le preux chevalier William se cachait derrière sa sœur et Féli se tourna avec une légère inquiétude vers son mari, lequel tenait sa baguette prête mais attendait la suite des événements.

Le dragon se recula légèrement et un petit dragonneau surgit soudain de sous ses ailes et se colla à la barrière magique.

Lizzy tendit les mains pour lui faire un câlin, mais fut également arrêtée par la barrière.

-Papa, il est trop mignon, on peut l'adopter ?! Cria aussitôt Lizzy.

-Ce petit a un mois, taille adulte c'est celui que tu as vu avant, tu crois qu'il rentrerait dans le jardin ?

-On peut faire des agrandissements, répondit Féli distraitement en se penchant elle aussi vers le dragonneau.

-Je peux au moins lui faire un câlin ?

-Sa mère va penser que tu l'étrangle, mauvaise idée, répondit Charlie en riant.

Le petit dragonneau voulu alors manifester son excitation en crachant un jet de flamme. La plus grande partie fut arrêtée par la barrière, mais la chaleur atteint tout de même Lizzy de plein fouet, la faisant tomber à terre. Avant même que ses parents n'aient le temps de la rejoindre, elle criait avec joie :

-Un dragon m'a craché du feu dessus !

Charlie remarqua alors que Fabian et les jumeaux mangeaient des saucisses un peu noires au bout d'un pic en bois.

-Nous approuvons le dragon, déclara Fabian, juste la bonne température. Heureusement qu'il a craché du feu, nous aurions attendu avec nos pics pour rien sinon.

Féli aperçue alors Greg, non loin de là, qui était plié en deux. Jack arriva et demanda avec sérieux si les enfants voulaient signer dès maintenant un contrat de travail prenant effet dès la fin de leurs études.

-Féli, il faut comprendre, il est dur de trouver du monde ayant aussi peu peur des dragons, et ta fille semble remplie d'une affection particulière pour Gertrude, le petit dragonneau, il ne faut pas leur couper les ailes à ces enfants hein ?

-Ils décideront quand ils seront plus grand…tu n'aurais pas un dragon nain à mettre dans le jardin, histoire qu'ils s'entrainent ?

Charlie la poussa plus loin, s'excusa auprès de Jack et déclara que la visite était finie.

Ils durent arracher les jumeaux des poteaux où ils s'agrippaient comme des moules avant de repartir.

Une fois à la maison, Fabian demanda aussitôt à ce qu'on refasse la décoration de sa chambre pour peindre des dragons sur les murs.

-S'ils pouvaient bouger ce serait encore mieux.

-On pourra inviter Gertrude pendant les vacances ? Demanda Lizzy.

-Aux vacances…elle fera à peu près la taille d'un éléphant, répondit Charlie, ça te va ?

-Un éléphant d'Afrique ou d'Asie ?

-Féli, qu'est-ce que tu lis comme histoire du soir à notre fille de 7 ans ?

OoOoO

Petit rappel sur les âges et dates de naissance : Teddy et Fabian sont nés la même année, en 1998. William deux ans plus tard, Lizzy un an après, en 2001 et les jumeaux deux ans plus tard (James Potter nait en 2004, un an après les jumeaux). Ici Lizzy a 7 ans, donc Fabian en a 10 et les jumeaux 5.

OoOo

Reviews?


	51. Chapter 51: un elfe sur un hippogriffe

Encore beaucoup de retard...je n'ai qu'un chapitre cette fois, mais je vous le mets tout de suite au lieu d'attendre deux semaines que les autres soient écrits ahah. Bonne lecture et rappelez vous: il y a une super option pour laisser votre avis: les reviews!

OoOo

Les jumeaux se dessinaient tranquillement des moustaches de confiture l'un à l'autre pendant que William lisait un livre en mangeant ses céréales, ce qui avait comme conséquence néfaste de faire couler du lait sur son menton jusque sur son haut de pyjama. Fabian s'appliquait à beurrer des tartines en mettant le plus de beurre possible sur le pain, puis il les avalait à toute vitesse pour éviter une sanction paternelle. Cependant Charlie était plus occupé à sauver la pâte à pancakes qui atterrissait un peu partout dans la cuisine suite au désir de Lizzy « d'appendre à cuisiner », qu'à surveiller ses autres enfants. Il comptait sur Féli pour empêcher toute catastrophe, mais cette dernière était profondément absorbée dans un magazine sur les nouveautés en matière de gilets pare-balles et buvait régulièrement son jus d'orange sans se rendre compte que le verre était vide depuis un moment.

C'est dans cette douce atmosphère estivale que la fenêtre de la cuisine s'ouvrit brutalement et qu'un hibou fit irruption dans la pièce. Il lâcha une lettre en papier kraft sur la tête de Fabian et repartit aussi sec.

Toute la famille s'interrompit et regarda avec surprise l'enveloppe tombée dans le beurre au pain, ou la tartine beurrée, c'est selon.

-Ta mère a finalement décidée de nous envoyer des lettres au lieu de venir en personne ? Demanda Féli avec espoir.

-Ce n'était pas le hibou de la famille, remarqua Charlie.

-Cette lettre est pour moi, remarqua Fabian. « Mr. Fabian Weasley, à la table de la cuisine, 15 rue Baltimore, Londres. » Même si nous sommes presque tous à la table de la cuisine, il s'agit bien de moi.

-Tu as peut-être gagné un jeu concours, avança William.

-Quel jeu concours ? Demanda aussitôt Féli d'une voix menaçante.

-Impossible, bredouilla Fabian, je n'ai pas joué à ce genre de chose récemment.

-Récemment ? Demanda son père. Nous allons devoir avoir une conversation sérieuse.

-Tant que c'étaient des jeux « sans obligation d'achat » tout va bien non ? Demanda Lizzy.

-Sans obligation d'achat ne veut pas dire gratuit ma puce, répondit Féli.

Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux s'étaient levés et s'approchaient tels des félins embusqués du siège de leur frère pour s'emparer de la mystérieuse missive. Leur plan échoua quand Fabian se mit debout à l'improviste sur sa chaise.

-Retournez vous asseoir les garçons, déclara Féli distraitement, alors, elle dit quoi cette lettre ?

Fabian ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire à voix haute, ses yeux s'ouvrant sous la surprise au fur et à mesure :

« COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directrice : Minerva McGonagall  
Cher Mr Weasley  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr Weasley, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Filius Flitwick  
Directeur-adjoint »

Un grand silence suivit cette lecture, les enfants essayaient de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait, Charlie se demandait comment il avait bien pu oublier que c'était l'été précédent la rentrée de Fabian à Poudlard, et Féli essayait de trouver une façon élégante de se mettre en colère.

-Nous allons passer sur ce style formel complètement impersonnel et ne donnant absolument pas envie de se rendre dans cette école, et nous allons nous concentrer sur l'essentiel. Pourquoi cette histoire d'école ne refait surface que maintenant ? Et quelles sont les alternatives.

-Maman tu étais au courant de cette école de sorciers ? Demanda William avec surprise, oncle George avait pourtant dit…

-Puisqu'oncle George vous a tout dit…Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites semblant d'être surpris ?

-Mais il avait dit que la lettre était apportée par un elfe monté sur un hippogriffe, répondit Fabian pensivement. Est-ce parce que maman n'est pas sorcière, ils n'ont pas voulu lui faire peur peut-être.

-Votre oncle a encore fait une petite plaisanterie, répondit précipitamment Charlie en évacuant Lizzy de la cuisine et essayant d'avoir accès à la lettre avant sa femme.

-Mais c'est vraiment une lettre aussi sobre et dénuée d'informations qui arrive chaque année à tous ces pauvres élèves ignorants et démunis ? Demanda Féli avec un mélange de dédain et d'incrédulité.

Elle lisait la lettre elle-même en marmonnant entre ses dents que le parchemin n'était probablement pas écologique et qu'une perte de temps considérable devait être engagée chaque année pour rédiger à la main tous ces papiers.

-Il s'agit de la lettre standard, je ne me suis jamais posé la question, déclara Charlie en tentant de récupérer la liste des fournitures, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais des histoires…tu étais au courant de l'existence de cette école et…

-Donc le fait que j'ai reçu la lettre par hibou et non par hippogriffe est normal ? Je ne suis pas disqualifié d'avance ? Demanda Fabian.

Devant les mines réjouies de ses frères et le signe d'assentiment de Lizzy, il commença à sauter partout en hurlant :

-JE VAIS ALLER A L'ECOLE DES SORCIERS, JE VAIS APPRENDRE LA MAGIE, ET JE VAIS AVOIR UNE BAGUETTE !

Les autres entamèrent une dance de la joie autour de lui jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux réalisent que seul Fabian allait dans cette école, ils entamèrent alors aussitôt une protestation bruyante et se servirent de la confiture et de leur visage pour réaliser des pancartes de manifestation.

Féli et Charlie ignorèrent le chaos se déroulant à côté d'eux et risquant de faire venir la police pour la dixième fois depuis le début du mois pour cause de nuisance sonore diurne.

-Mon problème, ce n'est pas tant cette école, la magie m'a l'air très pratique et très sérieuse, et je préfèrerais qu'ils apprennent des choses utiles plutôt que les sortilèges puérils qu'ils ne cessent de provoquer à longueur de temps. Le problème c'est l'absence de choix. Pourquoi une seule école hein ? On ne peut pas comparer avec d'autres établissements ?

-Poudlard est déjà le meilleur établissement possible Féli, de façon concrète, il n'y a pas suffisamment de jeunes sorciers pour ouvrir plusieurs écoles en Angleterre.

-Admettons. Mais il n'y a tout de même pas d'alternative ? Des cours par correspondance, ou avec un tuteur ? Cette histoire d'internat à l'année ne m'emballe pas trop. Ce sera peut-être amusant pour lui mais il va manquer à ses frères et sœurs. Et que ferons-nous quand ils seront TOUS partis ? Je suis donc contre ce projet.

-Féli, déjà il ne s'agit pas d'un projet de loi, tu ne peux pas te déclarer contre de cette façon et ensuite on peut tout à fait leur faire suivre des cours à la maison : tu veux enfermer notre fils ici ? Pas d'amis sorciers avec qui s'amuser, juste un tuteur, des cours ici et les jumeaux qui râlent.

-Ils pourraient tous commencer en même temps.

-Ça, ça ne va pas être possible, 7 ans n'est pas un âge suffisant pour maitriser une baguette magique.

-On pourrait demander à ce qu'il rentre le weekend. Si c'est un problème officiel, je peux tout à fait aller voir votre ministre et lui dire ma façon de penser, j'ai quelques arguments de pression sous la main, il dira oui tout de suite.

-C'est une école ma chérie, pas une branche du gouvernement. Ils ne rentrent pas le week-end parce que l'école est en Ecosse, c'est loin l'Ecosse.

-Et le voyage par cheminée alors ? Ou avec cet objet que tu tiens à la main et qui t'envoie ailleurs ?

-Le règlement est le règlement. Tes soldats en caserne font ce qu'ils veulent peut-être ? Je suis pour l'envoyer dans cette école, tu es contre, la tradition veut que l'intéressé soit celui qui décide.

-On pourrait toujours la tradition, après tout, une famille n'est pas une démocratie mais un régime totalitaire.

-Dans un régime totalitaire il n'y a qu'un seul chef…et malgré nos vœux de mariage de ne faire plus qu'un, il s'avère qu'en ce moment précis nos pensées divergent. Féli, vois les choses comme ça : tous les sorciers anglais vont à Poudlard, c'est le lieu où l'on se fait des amis et des _relations_. S'il n'y va pas, il ne sera apte à s'intégrer dans la société, toutes les références communes lui manqueront…

-Très bien, je connais le but d'une école…mais on ne pourrait tout de même pas demander à ce qu'il rentre les weekends ? On pourrait trouver une excuse : raison de santé des parents…je peux dire que je suis gravement malade.

-Mais bien sûr, et on va dire aussi qu'il doit rentrer s'occuper de la licorne rose et violette qui occupe sa chambre.

-Quand est-ce qu'on va m'acheter mes affaires ? Demanda Fabian tout excité en repoussant les jumeaux et leur figure collante.

-Puisque nous devons attendre notre tour, on pourra avoir un cadeau de consolation ? demanda Lizzy.

-Mais vous voulez vraiment nous abandonner et ne plus nous voir de l'année ? Demanda Féli d'une voix froide.

-Je t'écrirai ! Lança Fabian d'une voix si désinvolte qu'il était clair que jamais il ne le ferait.

-Apparemment on peut rentrer aux vacances, déclara prudemment William.

-Fabian ne rentrera plus tous les soirs ? Demanda alors Lizzy au bord des larmes.

-Tu vois, la pauvre petite est déjà traumatisée, lança Féli à Charlie en consolant sa fille.

Charlie agita sa baguette un instant pour arrêter l'émeute des jumeaux qui commençaient à faire voler des couteaux.

-Fabian, tu veux aller dans cette école et ne rentrer qu'aux vacances ? Ou tu préfères prendre des cours à la maison ? Demanda Charlie solennellement en faisant signe de la tête que la deuxième option n'était même pas à considérer.

-Bien sûr que je vais aller à l'école ! Cria-t-il. Oncles Georges et Ron y sont allés aussi !

-Finalement des cours à la maison semblent une idée raisonnable, déclara Charlie en grognant. Une méthode innovante et LOIN de Georges.

-Je voulais dire, tu y es allé aussi papa…et tu es même devenu chasseur, heu dresseur de dragon grâce à cette école, c'est fantastique n'est-ce pas ?

Charlie lui fit une grimace signifiant qu'il était pardonné et récupéra la liste des fournitures des mains de Féli avec un air triomphant.

-Tiens, la liste des manuels n'a toujours pas changé, remarqua-t-il. Peut-être que maman a encore certains exemplaires à la maison.

-Papa, tu veux que j'aille à l'école avec des affaires _usées_?

-Les livres déjà lus et annotés sont les meilleurs pour réviser, déclara aussitôt Féli, c'est la preuve qu'ils ont déjà vécus. Rien ne vaut de vieux livres, dépense l'argent pour des choses utiles : vêtements et matériel de pointe, le reste est toujours superflus.

-Je vais être la risée de l'école, marmonna Fabian.

-Un point commun avec ton cher oncle Georges : tout le monde rira grâce à toi, répondit Charlie avec un sourire malicieux.

OoO

(La case pour les reviews est juste en dessous ;)


	52. Chapter 52: Une nouvelle année

Et voilà la suite! La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai finit de tout écrire ou presque, il doit me manquer seulement un chapitre. Je pense qu'on peut aussi considérer ce qui suit comme des bonus. Bonne lecture!

OoOoO

-Non Molly, je regrette, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir accompagner tout le monde à la gare, répéta Féli pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de la matinée.

-Vous pouvez bien demander votre journée, c'est la dernière fois avant les vacances que vous allez le voir et…

-Je ne peux pas m'absenter aujourd'hui, j'ai une réunion très importante qui commence dans une demi-heure. Et que je dise au revoir à ce gredin ici ou à la gare ne fait pas une grande différence.

Molly renonça et retourna auprès des enfants qui essayaient d'ouvrir la malle que Fabian venait tout juste de fermer.

Féli força les jumeaux à faire leurs adieux immédiatement puis elle les attacha dans sa voiture pour les déposer à leur premier jour d'école sur le chemin du travail.

-Je veux aller voir le train magique ! Hurla Lizzy.

-Tu veux arriver en retard à ton premier jour d'école ? Gronda Charlie. Tu verras le train quand nous irons chercher ton frère aux vacances.

-Il faut se dépêcher, intervint soudain Molly, je suis sûre que les Tonks sont déjà sur place avec Teddy.

-Mais je ne l'ai vu que deux fois ce cousin Teddy, grogna Fabian qui était de mauvaise humeur car il voulait aller à la gare dans ses habits de sorcier.

-William, Lizzy, je suis là ! Claironna la voix de Raven.

De mauvaise grâce, ils dirent au revoir à leur frère, dont l'humeur devint aussitôt très gaie, et ils sortirent avec leurs cartables sur le dos pour rejoindre Colombe et leur tante.

Féli et Raven parlaient à voix basse sur le pas de la porte et cessèrent dès que les enfants arrivèrent.

-Soyez sages aujourd'hui mes amours, et remerciez votre tante qui accepte de vous emmener à l'école aujourd'hui. Si vos camarades ne sont pas gentils et que les maîtres sont injustes, notez tout, papa et moi viendrons régler le problème. Je me sauve ou le ministre finira par être vraiment en colère.

Raven lui fit une grimace et ouvrit la porte de la voiture.

A l'intérieur, Charlie empoignait la grosse malle de Fabian et se dirigeait vers la sortie pendant que Molly regardait avec affolement si rien n'avait été oublié. Ils chargèrent la malle et le sac de Fabian dans la voiture et partirent pour la gare sans que Molly ne cesse de répéter que les Tonks étaient probablement déjà prêts.

En arrivant à King's Cross, ils se faufilèrent jusqu'aux quais 9 et 10.

-Là c'est le moment amusant, commenta Charlie, tu dois pousser ton chariot et foncer dans le mur. Mais attention, il faut bien viser. Fixe la dixième brique en partant de la droite. C'est le quai 9 ¾, pas 9 ¼ ou ½. Si tu te trompes, tu finiras dans un égout nauséabond.

Fabian frissonna et Molly donna un coup de sac à main sur la tête de Charlie.

-Cesse de raconter des bêtises. Nous allons pousser le chariot avec toi mon chéri.

Ils s'accrochèrent tous les trois au chariot et foncèrent dans le mur. De l'autre côté, George les attendait avec de mini feux d'artifice.

-Félicitation pour ton départ à Poudlard mon très cher neveux. Ne t'en fais pas pour l'atroce odeur de livre neuf qui va imprégner tes vêtements, dans quelques jours ce sera parti et…

-Je n'ai que de vieux livres « déjà lus et avec une longue histoire » soupira Fabian, et je suis l'ainé, je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état de la _chose_ quand ce sera le tour des jumeaux.

-Quand je pense que nous voulions t'acheter un balais pour Noël, soupira Charlie, mais puisque tu le veux, nous investirons dans de nouveaux livres.

-Pourquoi je voudrais des livres neufs ? S'insurgea aussitôt Fabian, tout le monde sait que les livres annotés et écornés sont les meilleurs. Tiens, n'est-ce pas cousin Teddy là-bas ?

Et il parti en poussant vivement son chariot.

-Vous êtes impossibles, pesta Molly, un jour comme aujourd'hui vous pourriez faire un effort tout de même !

Charlie et George se regardèrent en riant et suivirent Fabian sans se presser. Harry était avec Mr. et Mrs. Tonks et les aidait à charger Teddy de recommandations. Le garçon fut très heureux de voir Fabian arriver vers lui. Ils se dépêchèrent de dire au revoir et de monter dans le train. Charlie hissa leurs affaires à bord et poussa la générosité jusqu'à porter les malles dans le compartiment qu'ils voulaient.

-C'est bon papa, tu peux descendre maintenant.

-Fabian, tu vois la situation sous le mauvais angle : tu as honte de ton pauvre père, mais tous les autres sont envieux, après tout, tout le monde n'est pas dresseur de dragon.

Il termina sa phrase d'une voix particulièrement forte et sentit avec plaisir un léger frémissement de peur derrière lui. Par la fenêtre George tendait aux garçons des boîtes de farces et attrapes et Charlie fit semblant de ne pas les voir.

Une fois de retour sur le quai il se contenta de déclarer à son frère :

-Si tu décides d'utiliser mon fils pour faire de la contrebande, je te le dis tout de suite, ce sera un échec, les Weasley sont des suspects nés.

-Moi, organiser de la contrebande ? Tu oublies que je travaille avec Ron maintenant, soupira George d'un ton dramatique.

Charlie se contenta de lui lancer une bourrade qui manqua de l'envoyer trois mètres plus loin.

Le train siffla et commença à s'éloigner. Molly essuya une petite larme émue.

-Une semaine. Affirma George.

-Trois jours, grogna Charlie avec une expression exaspérée.

-Trois jours de quoi ? demanda Harry avec intérêt.

-Avant d'entendre de ses nouvelles par la directrice. Nous allons bientôt recevoir un abonnement de plaintes, soupira Charlie qui n'avait pas l'air si mécontent.


	53. Chapter 53 : un peu de courrier

-Cette école est pire que je ne pensais, commenta Féli en prenant une gorgée de sa tasse de café, ils ne savent même pas gérer les enfants, c'est pour cela qu'ils devraient nous les rendre le week-end.

-Les règles ont dû changer, marmonna Charlie, ou alors le matériel est devenu plus fragile, sinon Fred et George ne se seraient jamais laissé dépasser par leur neveu.

-Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne pouvons même pas avoir de photos ? Demanda Féli, je trouve ça un peu gros de nous demander de les croire sur parole.

-Je pense qu'ils estiment qu'il n'y a même pas besoin de preuve.

-Ce que je ne comprends vraiment pas, c'est pourquoi William est le seul à être inculpé ? Après tout, il est presque certain que Fabian a également trempé dans ce méfait.

-Si j'en crois mes sources, ils faisaient des paris entre eux, William serait donc le seul coupable.

-Tes sources ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant moi ?

-Tu n'as jamais rencontré Neville, donc tu ne peux pas être au courant. Il est presque l'heure.

Charlie se leva mais Féli resta assise au comptoir de la cuisine en sirotant son café.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais aller leur ouvrir la porte, ils ont juste fait preuve d'incompétence, et si personne n'est mort…

Charlie soupira et ouvrit la porte sur un Neville très embarrassé et un William peu repentant. Il leur fit signe d'entrer.

Neville refusa le café offert du bout des lèvres par Féli et tout en restant debout il déclara :

-Et bien voilà…vous pourrez le ramener dans une semaine. Et la directrice me charge de vous dire que si un tel accident venait jamais à se reproduire, il pourrait être exclu définitivement.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu dur pour une petite farce ? Demanda Féli.

-Pour les petites farces nous ne faisons pas tant d'histoire, mais là il a causé des dégâts à peine réparables et mis en danger ses camarades, s'il ne s'agissait que de destruction…mais il y a la dimension de danger vous voyez ?

-Danger, danger…il faut relativiser. Les élèves ne sont pas idiots au point de se jeter dans un gouffre.

-Ma femme est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment au travail, déclara rapidement Charlie, ne t'en fait pas Neville, on va remettre les choses au point. William dit au revoir à ton professeur.

-Au revoir professeur Londubat, marmonna William.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Féli demanda à William :

-Est-ce qu'il faut que nous prenions contact avec l'école magique française ? Je suis persuadée que ta tante Fleur se ferait une joie de nous donner une recommandation.

Charlie donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête de son fils.

-La limite William, tu as oublié la limite, il faut faire les choses avec mesure.

-Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès, s'écria-t-il tout à coup. Je voulais juste ouvrir une fenêtre dans le mur, mais j'ai dû me tromper dans le sort, et ensuite il a ricoché, bref, vous devriez être heureux que je sois en vie.

-Mais nous sommes enchantés, au contraire, répondit Féli ironiquement.

-Tu n'as pas lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, sombre nigaud ? Hermione pourrait t'expliquer les cinq raisons différentes pour lesquelles ton sort n'a pas marché. Ce qui est surprenant c'est que le mur ne soit pas resté intact. Tu as utilisé quelle formule ?

Au moment où William s'apprêtait à répondre, George apparut dans la pièce avec un POP sonore. Il tendit aussitôt un bouquet de chrysanthèmes à William et déclara :

-Tu as de la chance que ma mère ne soit pas la tienne, sinon tu serais déjà transformé en pâté. Je pensais à te faire une statue au milieu de notre boutique pour célébrer le premier membre de la famille renvoyé temporairement de Poudlard. C'est du grand art, vraiment incroyable.

-Si tu es venu pour débiter ce genre de sottises, tu peux repartir gronda Charlie en désignant la porte.

-Ces fleurs sont hideuses George, intervint Féli.

-Mais dis moi, poursuivit-il avidement, ce trou…il était grand comment.

Charlie poussa un long soupire et se passa la main sur le visage. Féli regarda le plafond avec attention et William se fendit d'un grand sourire, il répondit :

-Très grand, tout le mur de la tour Est s'est écroulé, du troisième étage au rez de chaussé. Le bruit de l'explosion a été entendu jusqu'à Pré-au-lard et tous les couloirs de la tour ont le sol « fragilisé ».

-Tu as des photos ?

Demandèrent en même temps Féli et George.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ce sera dans deux ans quand les jumeaux arriveront là-bas ? demanda Charlie avec désespoir.


	54. Chapter 54 : 19 ans plus tard

-Tu n'as pas de réunion aujourd'hui maman ? Demanda Edmund en portant sa grosse malle jusque dans l'entrée.

-Non.

-Mais tu es vraiment obligée de venir ? Demanda Sebastian qui suivait son frère.

-Je ne sais pas…peut-être que je dois vérifier que vous montiez bien dans le train au lieu d'apprendre une semaine après la rentrée que vous ne vous êtes pas présentés à l'école.

-Nous te l'avons déjà dit maman, ce n'était pas une fugue. Nous avons juste eu envie de découvrir Londres.

-Oui, et bien cette année je vais m'assurer que vous ne ferez pas de petit voyage touristique.

-Mais maman, comment tu vas passer le mur ? Demanda Lizzy en fronçant les sourcils et en lissant sa jupe.

-C'est beau de voir votre naïveté…jamais je n'aurai pu avoir des enfants aussi intelligents que vous si j'étais stupide. Votre père me fera transplaner bien sûr.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir nous mettre dans le train ? Demanda William qui avait déjà mis sa cravate d'uniforme. Tu seras seule ici après, à t'ennuyer et à te morfondre.

-Ne rêve pas trop, mettez tout ce fatras dans la voiture.

Les enfants s'exécutèrent et pestèrent que le coffre était trop petit, avant de se prendre une tape sur la tête de la part de leur père qui venait de passer deux heures à agrandir le véhicule à l'aide de sorts indétectables.

En descendant à la gare, Charlie se rendit compte que William semait sur son chemin des pralines longue langue. Il le menaça à voix basse de le donner en pâture aux dragons lors des vacances de Noël et s'assura qu'il récupère tout.

En arrivant devant le quai 9¾ ils entendirent des voix familières.

« J'ai dit qu'il pourrait être à Serpentard », la voix de leur cousin James fit sourire les jumeaux, ils allaient se précipiter vers la famille Potter quand leur mère les retint un instant.

-Votre cousin Albus est facilement impressionnable, soyez donc gentils avec lui.

-S'il est dans une autre maison que la nôtre…

Un regard noir venant de Charlie coupa net ce que Sebastian s'apprêtait à dire.

-Venant de deux traîtres, cette histoire de maison est un peu dépassée, grommela Charlie.

Féli était sur le point de dire qu'elle avait toujours répété que le système de cette école était vieillot, mais William et Lizzy s'avançaient déjà avec leurs chariots pour suivre leurs cousins qui venaient de passer la barrière. Charlie et Féli s'assurèrent que les jumeaux passent le mur avant de transplaner discrètement pour les rejoindre.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver le reste de la famille, Ron expliquait à sa fille qu'il la déshériterait si elle allait à Serpentard. Charlie soupira :

-Heureusement qu'on fait comme ça, je préfère diviser la maison en trois plutôt qu'en cinq.

Les jumeaux, que Féli tenait fermement par le bras firent une grimace, mais Edmund déclara avec nonchalance :

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous sommes ceux qui avons détruits la réputation des Weasley à tout jamais, rien ne vous menace.

Quelques instants plus tard James apparut hors d'haleine :

« Teddy est là-bas ! Je viens de le voir, et devinez ce qu'il est en train de faire ? »

Charlie ne fit pas attention à la suite, il venait de voir un ancien camarade. Il se dirigea vers lui quand il tomba sur Teddy, en train d'embrasser Victoire, et sur Fabian, tranquillement appuyé sur une roue du train et observant la foule autour de lui.

-Fabian Weasley, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Il sembla hésiter un instant puis il répondit avec assurance :

-Je suis venu accompagner Teddy, nous avons des choses à faire ensemble par la suite et j'avais la nostalgie du Poudlard Express.

-Tu seras ravi d'apprendre que ta mère et tous tes frères et sœurs sont là, pourquoi ne pas aller leur dire bonjour ?

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas que…

Charlie leva les sourcils dans une parfaite imitation de Féli et le garçon le suivit aussitôt.

Quand ils arrivèrent, James avait de nouveau disparu, Harry semblait expliquer à Albus que Serpentard n'était pas la fin du monde, donnant probablement les jumeaux en exemple, Féli faisait moult menaces à ses trois fils pendant que Lizzy prenait discrètement des notes.

-Je regrette cette année bénie et trop courte où nous avons été tous ensemble à Poudlard, soupira Fabian.

Charlie sourit et se rappela son temps à l'école, la première année où Fred et George étaient là avait été une année extraordinaire.

-Féli, il est temps de faire monter tes enfants, déclara soudain Ginny qui regardait l'heure.

Charlie les embrassa une dernière fois et hissa dans le train les malles et bagages restants.

-Tiens, Fabian ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux avec une surprise parfaite.

Ils se précipitèrent vers leur frère et l'embrassèrent avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

-Dans le dernier compartiment, comme convenu, murmura Fabian, et rappelez-vous, je ne suis au courant de rien.

Ses frères lui lancèrent un clin d'œil malicieux et montèrent dans le train avant de se diriger tranquillement vers le dernier compartiment et d'en chasser deux premières années craintifs.

Quand le train s'ébranla, ils se mirent à la fenêtre et virent leurs parents leur adresser de grands signes. Il leur sembla que leur mère retenait Fabian pour l'empêcher de fuir. Ils soupirèrent et se rassirent juste à temps pour voir Lizzy passer la tête dans leur compartiment.

-A partir de maintenant je ne vous connais plus les garçons, nous ne sommes plus de la même famille.

Ils assentirent et Edmund passa la main dans ses cheveux roux sombre en grommelant :

-Elle dit ça maintenant, mais dès qu'elle sentira l'odeur d'un potentiel profit elle accourra plus vite qu'un gobelin.

OoOo

Petites reviews?


	55. Chapter 55 : et leur tante était Raven

Edmund se retourna vers son frère pendant que Rusard scannait son sac avec son détecteur magique. Rien ne se passa et Sebastian lança un regard de connivence à son jumeau avant de balancer son sac sur l'épaule et de le rejoindre en sifflotant.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, imparable.

Edmund lança son bras par-dessus les épaules de son frère et ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches. Sans prêter attention aux vives protestations de Lizzy, ils s'assirent à côté d'elle et de ses amies. Elle se retourna pour demander l'aide de William qui passait par là, mais ce dernier lui lança un regard malicieux et vint prendre la dernière place.

-William, tu devrais les mettre à la porte, pas t'incruster à ton tour ! Protesta Lizzy.

-C'est bon, ton frère ne nous dérange pas, répondit son amie Marlène en battant des cils.

-Je suis en dernière année, commenta William, je peux bien faire ce qu'il me plaît.

Il jeta un œil au gros sac que Sebastian portait sur ses genoux et siffla légèrement.

-Cette année va être intéressante après-tout, murmura-t-il.

OoOo

-Si je t'assure, si tu appuis ici, une fléchette va sortir. Puisque nous avons trempé la fléchette dans une potion de sommeil, la victime sentira un léger picotement et s'endormira.

-Mais ce n'est pas un pistolet que vous avez ici ? Demanda James qui passait dans le couloir.

-Nous ne parlons pas aux Gryffondors, répondit précipitamment Sebastian.

-Bien sûr que c'est un pistolet chez cousin, répondit Edmund.

-Je pensais que les objets moldus ne fonctionnaient pas dans l'enceinte du château.

-Et bien nous avons fait nos petites recherches, déclara Edmund avec une grande fierté pendant que Sebastian essayait de cacher le pistolet, mais il se trouve que ceci est un objet purement mécanique. Aucun champ électrique, magnétique ou d'ondes ne peuvent être perturbés. Au même titre que les chaussettes moldues, toute la mécanique de base marche parfaitement.

-Vos parents sont au courant ?

-Et ta mère Potter ? Demanda Sebastian, tu lui fais un rapport détaillé de chacune de tes actions ?

-Je n'ai rien vu, répondit celui-ci tranquillement, mais je veux un énorme cadeau de Noël.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Serpentard toi aussi ? Demanda Sebastian avec mauvaise humeur.

-T'inquiète frangin, le calma Edmund, notre cher cousin sait où sont ses intérêts.

OoOo

-Tu te souviens de la façon dont McMillan a gagné son duel il y a deux semaines ? Demanda Sebastian au batteur des Pouffsouffles qui ne cessait de se quereller avec tout le monde. Et bien il n'a pas gagné grâce à sa baguette, non pas du tout, mais grâce à ceci.

Et il exhiba un petit pistolet.

-Ceci, reprit Edmund, est le tout dernier modèle, nous l'avons modifié pour qu'il lance des billes d'acier, tu ne voudrais pas te faire renvoyer en utilisant de vraies balles n'est-ce pas ?

-Cependant, il ne suffit pas d'avoir cet engin, il faut aussi apprendre à s'en servir. Nous donnons des cours de tir, pour bien savoir viser, tous les samedis soirs dans la dernière salle de la tour Est.

-Trois Gallion par cours. Et ne t'en fais pas, le plancher a été réparé depuis tout ce temps, les profs ne sont juste pas au courant.

Le Pouffsouffle tendit la main pour s'emparer du pistolet mais Sebastian le retint :

-Quinze Gallions pour le pistolet et cinq par chargeur. C'est la dernière technologie.

OoOoO

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Lizzy en faisant irruption dans la salle commune des Serpentards et en tenant par le bout des doigts un revolver.

-Je pensais que tu connaissais ces joujous par leurs petits noms, commenta Sebastian sans se lever.

-Ça, c'est le futur du commerce ma très chère sœur, répondit Edmund en se précipitant vers elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où as-tu eu le mot de passe ? Et qui t'a donné ce revolver ?

-Je suis préfète imbécile. Et tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un me l'a donné ?

-Tu l'as confisqué ? Mais c'est contraire au règlement. Nous le connaissons par cœur et nulle part il n'est précisé que les objets moldus de tous les jours sont interdits.

-Et ça marche bien comme business ?

-Je te sens un peu dubitative, répondit Edmund avec complaisance, tu veux qu'on trouve un arrangement ?

-C'est sûr que vous allez devoir me verser une commission si vous voulez que j'évite cette information dans mon prochain rapport à maman.

-Tu veux qu'on invente des choses à écrire pour ton rapport ? Il fera un peu vide sinon, déclara Sebastian qui s'était finalement approché.

-La commission n'est pas un problème, nous allons simplement augmenter le prix et…

-En pourcentage bien sûr. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à connaître Raven.

-C'est probablement pour ça que les femmes sont rarement acceptées dans les gangs mafieux, répondit Edmund, trop d'avidité.

-Ma vraie question, intervint Sebastian, est la suivant : comment as-tu menacé le choixpeau pour qu'il envoie à Gryffondor une femme aussi fourbe que toi ?

-Qui a dit que les Gryffondor ne pouvaient pas faire d'affaires ? Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules et en leur rendant le revolver.

Elle tourna les talons et repartit dignement.

-Nous allons devoir modifier notre grille de prix, soupira Edmund, c'est donc ça l'effet de la douane.

OoOo

Edmund et Sebastian se préparaient à dire au revoir à leurs parents sur le quai enneigé du train. Mais après les avoir enlacé, Féli ne les laissa pas partir immédiatement.

-Ouvrez-moi ce sac un peu.

-Tu veux voir nos caleçons ? Demanda Edmund avec surprise.

-Disons que je suis très intéressée par ce que vous avez enroulé dedans.

La fatalité s'installa aussitôt sur le visage des garçons. Sebastian ouvrit le sac à contre cœur et Féli ne tarda pas à en sortir trois chargeurs de billes d'acier et un pistolet.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de tout chercher maintenant, laissez ce sac et je vous ferai un paquet avec vos vêtements.

-Maman, ce n'est pas dangereux tu sais…

-Ici, le port d'arme sans licence est illégal. Si quelqu'un sait viser avec des billes, vous croyez qu'il ne sait pas viser avec de vraies balles ? Lisez donc cela quand vous serez dans le train.

Elle leur arracha le sac noir des mains et leur fourra un épais manuel usagé dans les bras avant de tourner les talons.

Charlie qui aidait Lizzy à monter ses affaires n'avait rien vu.

-Les jumeaux ont encore fait une bêtise ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ils ont simplement passé un peu trop de temps avec Raven, ah elle va m'entendre celle-là, gronda Féli entre ses dents serrées.

OoOo

-Vous lisez un livre ? Demanda Lizzy avec surprise en passant devant le compartiment de ses frères.

-Nous faisons de la recherche, répondit distraitement Sebastian.

Quand elle fut partie Edmund murmura :

-Maman est effrayante, mais tu penses vraiment qu'elle nous mettrait en prison ?

-Si celle décide de suivre ce code pénal, répondit Sebastian en montrant le livre, nous sommes passibles de contrebande armée, désinformation, entrainement paramilitaire illégal et probablement d'autres peccadilles du genre.

-Tu crois que nous devrions devenir avocats ?

OoOo

Petite note : 15 Gallions sont équivalents à 108 euros.

OoOoO

des petites reviews?


	56. Chapter 56: des oiseaux dans le ciel

Salut tout le monde! Merci beaucoup pour vos petites reviews qui me font très plaisir^^

J'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre car il s'agit de la fin et je ne voulais pas finir! Il y a encore un épilogue après ce chapitre et si vous insistez vraiment je mettrai des bonus (chapitre un peu hors de la temporalité ou qui sont très bizarres). Et n'oubliez pas de voter en bas pour me dire la fic que vous voulez lire ensuite!

OoOo

-Vous devriez préparer vos BUSES avec plus d'assiduité, commenta Lizzy en voyant ses frères faire un château de carte dans la bibliothèque.

-Laisse-nous et va réviser tes ASPICS, grogna Edmund.

-Et si nous trouvions un arrangement ?

Leur sœur s'était assise à la même table qu'eux, elle avait sur le visage un insupportable air de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle avait emprunté à sa tante Hermione depuis l'été d'avant.

-Il vous faut une motivation pour réussir n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, et de bonnes notes ne sont pas du tout motivantes, à quoi un chiffre sur un bout de papier peut-il bien servir ? Si ce n'est pas un 0 sur un chèque je ne vois pas…

-Parfois je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous aider, Sebastian tu es imbuvable. Vous n'avez pas quelque chose que vous rêvez de faire ?

-Si, marmonna Edmund, un braquage de banque.

-L'attaque du train d'or, mais en étant monté sur des dragons, soupira Sebastian.

-Et bien bravo, maman fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour garantir la sécurité nationale et vous envisagez de devenir criminels.

-Oui, mais avec classe. Nous serons les Arsène Lupin modernes.

-Bref, vous ne voulez pas quelque chose de plus simple ? Comme un vol en hélicoptère ?

-Raven nous a laissé piloter un hélico l'an dernier aux vacances, commenta Edmund en soufflant sur son château de cartes.

-Mais est-ce que vous êtes montés dans l'hélicoptère en montant à l'échelle de corde, comme de vrais bandits ?

-Tu veux dire comme les militaires en action…non nous ne l'avons pas fait.

-Si vous pouviez le faire devant une grande foule, la motivation est assez haute ?

-Une foule grande comment ?

-Toute l'école ?

-Deal. Nous aurons de bonnes notes aux BUSES.

-Il vous faut au moins trois quart d'Optimal.

-Très bien, soupira Sebastian, et dit à Colombe de préparer quelque chose de grandiose.

Lizzy pinça les lèvres et allongea une gifle à son frère qui esquiva tranquillement et retourna à son activité précédente.

Le soir même, Lizzy écrivit une longue lettre à Colombe qui, malgré ses 22 ans, restait très attachée à sa petite cousine.

OoOo

Tous les élèves profitaient de la douceur estivale du dernier jour avant le départ en grandes-vacances. Le lac était paisible et aucun bruit étrange ne sortait de la forêt interdite. Edmund et Sebastian jouaient aux cartes avec Albus et son ami Scorpius tout en lançant des regards mauvais vers leur sœur qui se faisait une manucure avec ses amies.

Soudain un léger vrombissement se fit entendre. Puis il grossit d'instant en instant. Lizzy sortit de sa poche un objet ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une bombe, mais elle se contenta d'appuyer sur un bouton ce qui n'eut strictement aucun effet. Quelques instants plus tard un hélicoptère arrivait au-dessus de la pelouse, faisant onduler les branches de la forêt et l'herbe du parc. Il se stabilisa au-dessus des jumeaux et une échelle tomba jusqu'à terre.

-Tu prendras nos valises Lizzy ! Cria Edmund.

-Elles sont déjà prêtes, renchérit Sebastian.

Ils se ruèrent tous deux vers l'échelle et se dépêchèrent de monter. Une fois dans l'habitacle ils mirent le casque et remercièrent Colombe.

-De rien les enfants, j'en devais une à Lizzy et maintenant vous me devez un service aussi, que diriez-vous de travailler avec moi sur une façon innovante de faire des armes ?

-Tu veux dire quoi par innovant ? Demanda Sebastian.

-Comment l'hélico n'est pas tombé en panne ? Nous sommes dans une zone hautement magique, questionna Edmund.

-Lizzy a réussi à mettre au point un annulateur de magie, personne ne faisait de magie dans l'herbe donc vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte, mais en tout cas, pour une durée de quelques minutes, cela permet aux objets moldus de fonctionner. Les armes « innovantes » seraient sur le même principe. Si vous pouviez essayer quelques sorts ou potions sur des armes que j'ai déjà…

-Si on fait ça, on sera quitte ? Demanda Edmund qui finissait d'admirer par la fenêtre la foule ébahie des élèves, le nez toujours en l'air, qui les regardait s'éloigner.

-Non, vous devrez aussi payer l'essence. On est en Ecosse ici, ça fait loin pour un hélicoptère, et j'ai beaucoup tourné avant de voir le signal envoyé par Lizzy s'afficher sur mon radar.

-On dirait que notre sœur va vraiment devenir ingénieur, soupira Edmund.

-En attendant c'est elle qui se chargera de nos valises, répondit Sebastian avec satisfaction.

OoOoO

Deux jours plus tard, Charlie ouvrit la porte sur une McGonagall furieuse, ayant deux valises à ses pieds et se retenant de hurler qu'elle n'était pas un hibou et que les garçons auraient pu laisser leurs affaires ailleurs que SUR son bureau. Quand Charlie se retourna pour appeler ses fils il eut le temps de voir Lizzy se diriger tranquillement vers la cuisine, un fin sourire aux lèvres.


	57. Epilogue

Et voilà l'épilogue, il ne marque pas la fin des aventures de Féli et Charlie, je suis sûre qu'ils s'amusent encore quelque part...mais c'est la fin de leurs récit ici!

OoOoO

-Tu sais, déclara pensivement Féli à son mari j'avais l'habitude de penser que ma famille était la plus folle et la plus dangereuse combinaison possible. Mais je crois que nous avons fait bien pire.

Charlie s'accouda au balcon à côté de Féli et contempla un instant le feu de flammes bleues qui crépitait dans le jardin.

-Moi aussi, j'ai longtemps pensé que la famille Weasley était un véritable chaos et que rien ne serait jamais pire. Je crois que j'ai lourdement sous-estimé nos enfants.

Leurs yeux se tournèrent vers Colombe et William qui faisaient une démonstration de lancer de grenade au fond du jardin parmi les odeurs de saucisse et de poivrons grillés.

-Finalement, c'est une bonne chose que ces sorts d'isolation phonique existent, affirma Féli, sinon nos voisins nous auraient dénoncés à la police depuis belle lurette, et je préfère les amendes pour nuisance sonore le dimanche matin qu'un procès pour détention d'armement.

-Connaissant les jumeaux et Lizzy, la perquisition n'aurait trouvé qu'une cagette de patates et quelques poireaux fripés.

La porte derrière eux claqua bruyamment et une petite frimousse rousse apparut et demanda :

-Dit mamie, papa a dit que si nous n'étions pas sages nous devrions manger des nouilles instantanées. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du poison ma puce, répondit rapidement Charlie, tu ne t'amuses pas au jardin avec les autres ?

-Oncle Sebastian veut organiser des combats de gnomes de jardin, mais je voudrais jouer avec le chat…

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était violet vif avec des taches rouges, je pense qu'il est parti se remettre de ses émotions ailleurs, répondit tranquillement Féli.

-Dans ce cas…je peux prendre la flûte à sept trous ?

-Hors de question ! S'écrièrent Charlie et Féli en même temps.

-Cette invention diabolique de George devrait disparaître de cette maison. Tu devrais tout simplement aller jouer avec tes cousins.

-Mais ils regardent le lancer de grenade…c'est trop bruyant.

-Tiens regarde, je crois que ton frère te cherche, il fait des gestes vers le dragon en peluche qu'Edmund vient d'ensorceler.

A ces mots la petite fille détala vers le jardin.

Charlie poussa un soupire et déclara :

-Vivement Poudlard, que tout ce petit monde parte.

-Oh, je suis persuadée que Colombe considère cet endroit comme sa deuxième maison, elle nous enverra tout de même ses enfants.

Féli poussa à son tour un long soupir. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Charlie et il leur sembla que la même idée leur vint en même temps. Ils sourirent largement et Charlie se dirigea vers la chambre pendant que Féli s'emparait de l'ordinateur.

Une demi-heure plus tard ils s'éclipsaient discrètement, chapeau sur la tête, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et valises à la main.

OoOoOo

-Maman, où est-ce que vous êtes ?

La voix de Lizzy semblait très énervée, même au combiné.

-Ma chérie, tu ne poses pas la bonne question. Avec ton père, nous avons réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour que nous soyons devenus sages. Les bêtises ne sont pas réservées aux enfants, tes frères en sont une preuve vivante.

-Ce que ta mère veut dire, reprit Charlie en s'emparant du téléphone, c'est que nous vous trouvions trop tranquilles, un cache-cache géant où vous devez nous retrouver nous a semblé une idée merveilleuse.

-Mais qui va s'occuper de…

-Lizzy, tu te calmes, tu mets Raven à la porte et tout ira mieux. Essayez de passer des vacances tranquilles pour une fois, nous devrions être de retour dans deux ou trois semaines si vous ne nous trouvez pas avant et nous comptons bien rentrer dans une maison qui n'aura ni brûlé ni explosé. Au revoir ma chérie.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils pourraient faire exploser la maison ? Demanda Charlie.

-Je n'ai aucun doute sur leur capacité à le faire, il faut cependant espérer qu'ils auront trop peur que nous achetions un appartement à la place d'une maison en guise de revanche.

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas pris de vacances comme ça, répondit Charlie en soupirant d'aise. Tu as bien retiré la batterie du téléphone pour qu'ils ne pistent pas le signal ?

-Bien sûr, ils vont chercher un moment avant de nous trouver, avoir des places sur ce vol était inattendu.

-Vraiment ? Je suis pourtant certains d'avoir vu deux personnes très mécontentes sur des strapontins…le surbooking à cette période n'est plus ce qu'il était.

Charlie étala un peu plus de crème solaire sur sa peau rousse avant de se rallonger dans son transat.

-J'avais sous-estimé la tranquillité des Bahamas.

-Ou ma capacité à privatiser une plage, répondit Féli avec un bâillement. Ce soleil est formidable, je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes restés si longtemps en Angleterre.

-Probablement parce que la reine t'a suppliée, ou parce que tu as refusé de venir en Roumanie.

-Au fait, il y a des vampires pour de vrai en Roumanie ? Je n'ai jamais pensé à demander.

OoOoO

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic (si vous en êtes arrivé si loin, c'est probablement oui, mais on ne sait jamais^^)

Et maintenant...que souhaitez-vous pour la suite? dans les cartons nous avons:

-Une fic sur Drago et Hermione qui suit bien les livres et est généralement en "tranche de vie"

-Une fic sur une petite moldue qui vit chez les Malefoy et qui va rencontrer Charlie

-Une fic sur Charlie et la soeur d'Hermione, le style est vie à l'école et post- apocalyptique

Et si vous insistez vraiment, je me chaufferai pour finir la fic Hermione-Charlie.

En tout cas, toutes ces fic sont drôles et (je trouve) plutôt simples et relativement rapides à lire.

Donc dites moi ce que vous voulez et si voulez les étranges chapitres bonus sur Féli et Charlie. Sans réponse je tirerai la prochaine fic au sort!

des bisous mes petits nénuphars à la vanille! 3


	58. Bonus 1: un jour à la mer

On dit "merci salmonelodie!" Grâce à qui vous avez ces bonus! Du coup si vous ne comprenez pas tout, c'est normal, c'est surtout du délire mais bon...

Du coup la prochaine fic sera sur Charlie et la deuxième Miss Granger, le début devrait arriver dans une à deux semaines donc n'hésitez pas à jeter un petit coup d'oeil de temps en temps!

La bise et bonne lecture

OoOo

-Woaa, c'est trop beau la mer ! Cria Fabian.

-C'est grand, papa, ça va jusqu'à où ? Demanda William.

-Ceci est un océan, il va très loin, jusqu'en Amérique.

-C'est aussi loin que chez Mamie ?

-Encore plus loin.

-Mais des gens doivent se perdre s'ils nagent trop loin, s'écria Lizzy soudain très triste pour tous ces gens.

-C'est arrivé, répondit sa mère avant d'ajouter devant le regard menaçant de son mari, mais il y a des gens qui surveillent, c'est leur métier, ils ont même des bateaux à moteur pour aller chercher les gens s'ils sont trop loin.

Lizzy eut l'air rassurée. Les jumeaux, Edmund et Sebastian semblaient bien décidés à découvrir le sable et ses multiples usages. Féli et Charlie conduisirent leurs bruyants enfants sur la plage, dans un coin plutôt tranquille où ils déployèrent deux grands parasols et un plaid. Ils forcèrent leurs cinq petits démons à attendre d'être enduits de crème solaire pour pouvoir aller jouer.

Féli força Charlie à mettre de la crème lui aussi, ils se firent mutuellement le dos, Charlie assurant à sa femme que ses tatouages étaient bien invisibles sous le fond de teint extra puissant qu'elle avait mis le matin même. Ils coururent ensuite tous ensemble se jeter dans les vagues. Les enfants portaient tous des brassards et des bouées. Cependant, quand ils découvrirent que l'eau était salée, leur enthousiasme fut quelque peu douché.

Ils se regroupèrent alors autour de Charlie qui leur proposait de faire un château de sable. Féli emmena les jumeaux à la recherche de coquillages pendant que Lizzy faisait des plans pour le château alors que ses frères construisaient déjà la muraille et que Charlie creusait les douves.

Quand ils revinrent, les jumeaux de deux ans se firent un devoir de tout décorer en lançant des algues et des coquillages sur le tout, ils furent cependant fort déçus devant le refus de leurs ainés de tout piétiner. Avant le déjeuner ils partirent tous se baigner de nouveau, grimaçant dès qu'ils buvaient la tasse. Charlie essaya d'apprendre à nager à Fabian et William tout en surveillant Lizzy qui se laissait porter par sa bouée et les vagues.

Puis ils s'assirent en rond sur le plaid, à l'ombre des parasols et engloutirent le pique nique préparé le matin même. Ensuite Féli creusa légèrement le sable pour faire des petits lits aux jumeaux qu'elle enveloppa dans une serviette de plage avant de les coucher pour la sieste. Charlie insista pour que Lizzy dorme aussi, elle n'avait que trois ans et était fatiguée par l'excitation du matin. Charlie resta ensuite à surveiller les dormeurs en lisant un livre pendant que Féli s'embarquait dans un grand projet avec les ainés.

-Nous allons faire une sculpture de sable.

-On peut sculpter le sable ?

-Tu veux faire un château ?

-Oui on peut faire des sculptures de sable, de la façon dont on fait des châteaux, je pensais plutôt…avez-vous déjà vu une sirène ?

Ils commencèrent alors à faire un très grand monticule de sable. Féli leur fit un rapide dessin sur le sol, il fallait faire un rocher pour que la sirène soit allongée dessus, sa queue toucherait le sol, sa tête serait posée dans ses bras en haut du rocher et ses cheveux cascaderaient sur son dos et jusqu'en bas du rocher.

Le temps que la bonne quantité de sable soit amassée, Lizzy s'était réveillée et se joignait à eux. Charlie admira amoureusement la façon dont sa femme donnait à chaque enfant une vraie mission à accomplir, sans supposer qu'ils étaient trop jeunes, elle leur expliquait, demandait s'ils se sentaient capables et affectait William au traçage des écailles sur la queue, Lizzy au traçage des stries sur le rocher et Fabian à l'arrosage léger et méticuleux. L'arrosage permettant que le sable se laisse tasser, mais il ne fallait pas trop mettre d'eau pour ne pas ruiner tout le travail accompli. Quand les jumeaux se réveillèrent, la queue était intégralement terminée, ainsi que la forme générale, les enfants essayaient de s'occuper des cheveux pendant que Féli modelait le dos, les bras et le visage de la sirène.

Charlie et les bambins se virent affectés à la décoration et à la photographie. De nombreux touristes, vacanciers et passants s'arrêtaient pour admirer le travail et surtout la façon dont Féli s'y prenait pour que tous les enfants participent. Ils finirent au coucher du soleil et se firent tous prendre en photo devant leur sculpture.

-On reviendra ici demain pour la voir ? Demanda William.

-Non, répondit sa mère, demain nous irons ailleurs, il faut laisser à d'autres la possibilité d'admirer la sirène, et puis la mer l'emportera surement.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'écria Lizzy.

-Les sirènes sont des créatures qui vivent dans la mer répondit Fabian avec évidence, elles ne peuvent pas longtemps rester hors de l'eau


	59. Bonus 2: la vérité vraie

(le vrai délire commence ici)

OoOoO

-Jouons au jeu des vérités ! Clama Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Fleur.

-C'est un jeu à boire, répondit joyeusement George en s'asseyant sur un coussin proche de la table basse.

-Oui, chacun a un verre, toujours plein, quelqu'un dit « je n'ai jamais… » et quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait et ceux qui ont fait la chose en question doivent boire.

-Je suis enceinte, remarqua Angelina.

-Et bien au jus de fruits alors, répondit simplement Féli en s'asseyant à côté d'Eric, son mystérieux ami qui était apparu quelques heures plus tôt sur le pas de sa porte, juste à temps pour le dîner de famille.

-Moi j'aime les jeux où on boit, déclara Raven avec entrain.

-Moi je ne veux pas quelque chose de trop fort, prévint Hermione.

-Peur de révéler trop de secrets ? demanda George avec un clin d'œil.

-Allons les enfants, faites une place à vos anciens, plaisanta Molly en s'asseyant en tenant la main d'Arthur.

-C'est bon, les enfants sont endormis…oh vous alliez jouer sans moi ?

-Pas du tout Charlie, mets-toi là, offrit Bill en pointant le siège restant entre Harry et Jay.

-Voilà les boissons, fit Ginny en faisant un moulinet de sa baguette.

-Bien sûr c'est un jeu magique, prévint George, pas de mensonge possible.

-Comment ça marche ? Demanda Raven tout de suite intéressée et ignorant le ricanement de MacA.

Bill fit un large cercle avec sa baguette et une lumière rouge alla immédiatement se poster au dessus de chaque participant. Hermione fit circuler les verres, Angelina s'empara d'une bouteille de jus de fruit et ils commencèrent. Ginny fut la première à commencer.

-Je n'ai jamais…embrassé de fille sur la bouche.

Les garçons rirent et levèrent tous leur verre avant de le vider.

-Je n'ai jamais eu plus de deux enfants, dit Ron avec clin d'œil à sa sœur qui venait d'avoir son troisième.

Hermione, George, Angelina, Eric, Raven et Mac furent les seuls à ne pas boire.

-Moi je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants, poursuivit Eric avec un grand sourire alors que tout le monde sauf Jay vidait son verre.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses, annonça George, est-ce qu'on peut poser de simples questions aussi ?

-C'est moins drôle, protesta Ginny.

-C'est tout à fait drôle, insista George, allez, je pose une question…quelle est la chose la plus drôle qui vous soit jamais arrivée ?

Ils soupirèrent en disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas boire de cette façon et George, grognant dut revenir à la règle principale.

-Je n'ai jamais…couché avec un né Weasley.

En riant, les épouses et Harry vidèrent leur verre.

-Je n'ai jamais eu peur de sauter dans le vide, annonça joyeusement Féli alors que Raven s'étranglait de rire.

Pratiquement tous les autres burent.

-Je n'ai jamais eu peur…que ma femme me quitte…pour un autre, déclara Charlie en regardant avec attention ses frères.

Ron but en marmonnant que ce n'était humain de poser cette question, Hermione lui demanda avec qui il pensait qu'elle aurait pu partir et Molly dut s'interposer pour les empêcher de partir dans une dispute.

-Je n'ai jamais…commença Harry, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire.

-Ce n'est pas compliqué Harry, pose une question dont tu veux vraiment la réponse, ou une question où tu sais que tout le monde va boire…

-Mais vraiment Ginny…

-Je ne sais pas Harry, pense à quelque chose qui ferait boire…Hagrid, il lui est arrivé tout un tas de choses drôles.

-Je n'ai jamais…oh, je ne sais vraiment pas…je ne suis jamais allé en prison.

Ginny soupira et ils rirent tous, tous sauf quatre d'entre eux qui se regardèrent longuement. Eric leva son verre le premier, regardant Féli droit dans les yeux.

-Santé ! J'ai pris un an et suis sorti trois mois avant la fin de la peine.

-Un an ? Mais pour quoi ? demanda aussitôt Molly avec panique.

-Oh…port d'arme illégal, ce genre de choses.

-Et bien moi je n'ai eu que deux semaines, il fallait que je retourne m'occuper de ma fille, annonça fièrement Raven.

-Pff, tu es sortie grâce à moi, répondit Féli hautainement.

-Moi je n'avais pas d'enfants comme prétexte soupira Jay, je suis resté un mois.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda George avec le plus grand intérêt.

-Oh…activités illégales, quelques contrats qui se sont ébruités.

Féli vida son verre en faisant un clin d'œil à Eric.

-Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir fait de la prison et à travailler pour le gouvernement, Eric est militaire aujourd'hui, expliqua t'elle.

-Et donc toi c'était… ?

Questionna Eric comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Elle se rembrunit légèrement puis déclara fièrement :

-Trois mois dans le bloc du silence.

-Et ils t'ont prise dans l'armée quand même ? demanda Hermione choquée.

-C'est parce que j'étais dans l'armée que j'ai eu cette peine, c'est mon boss qui me l'a donné, pour avoir « répétitivement désobéit à des ordres directs alors que j'étais sur le terrain ». Certains voulaient me fusiller, mais le boss a répliqué qu'aucune mission n'avait jamais été aussi bien réussie que celles où j'avais désobéies. J'ai eu trois mois et une promotion. Lieutenant à 18 ans mes enfants, c'est pas rien.

-Le bloc du silence ? Demanda Eric médusé, trois mois ? Et tu n'as pas fait de psychiatrie après ?

-Non, mais pour rien au monde je n'y retournerais.

Il leva son verre avec admiration et but à sa santé, déclarant après coup :

-Pour ne pas être devenue folle, Lilo, trois mois sans voir ni entendre personne, sans parler à personne, je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait rester autant de temps dans le bloc.

-Oh, je suis la seule je crois, le boss voulait montrer une punition exemplaire.

-Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents ! Déclara Harry alors que Ginny soupirait devant le manque d'originalité de son mari.

-Parents au pluriel ? Si on a connu juste l'un des deux ça compte ? Demanda Féli.

-Quoi ! Mais nous t'avons adopté ! Se récria Raven en vidant son verre.

-Vous êtes des frères et sœurs.

-Mes parents à moi t'ont presque adopté, commenta Eric en buvant son verre.

-Honnêtement, ta mère me déteste, elle est persuadée que tu n'as pas épousé Cassandra à cause de moi.

-Elle n'a pas complètement tort.

-Elle devrait ! Je te l'ai dit ! Tu aurais dû me laisser et épouser Cassandra, cette fille était super. Son seul défaut était d'être jalouse de moi, ce qui était ridicule.

-Stop, intima Raven. Nous sommes déjà passé sur l'argument plusieurs fois, et tout le monde sait que sur ton lit de mort tu lui conseilleras encore d'épouser cette fille alors que cela fait belle lurette qu'elle a trouvé un autre homme.

-Question suivante ! S'exclama Robin. Je n'ai jamais heu…je n'ai jamais…tué personne !

-Pire question au monde, marmonna MacA en regardant autour de lui.

Fleur fut la seule à ne pas boire et elle avait l'air peiné. Molly regarda avec surprise la si gentille Féli vider son verre avec rage.

-A moi dans ce cas, déclara la matriarche. Je n'ai jamais flirté avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon mari !

-Avant ou après le mariage ? S'empressa de demander Ginny.

-Les deux, répondit Arthur fièrement. Faisons deux tours Ginny si ça te rassure, un pour avant et un pour après.

Tout le monde but à la première situation.

-Et maintenant, répéta Ginny en regardant Harry avec attention, je n'ai jamais flirté avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon époux après le mariage.

Molly eut un rire en regardant Harry pâlir mais s'abstenir de touche à son verre.

MacA et Raven se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire, ils burent ensemble.

-Toi aussi Féli, commenta sournoisement Raven.

-Ça ne compte pas, répondit Féli en bougonnant, c'était pour le travail.

Hermione eut l'air scandalisé, Ginny regarda son frère en attendant son explosion mais Charlie n'avait pas l'air perturbé. Il remplit le verre et le tendit à sa femme.

-Charlie ! S'insurgea Ron. Elle te trompe et…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un jeu de vérité pour savoir si ma femme me trompe ou non, répondit tranquillement Charlie, et il se trouve qu'elle « flirt » mais qu'elle n'a jamais embrassé personne. Elle m'a prévenu. Tant qu'elle n'aime que moi…

Hermione sembla prête à se lancer dans une tirade mais le rire de Raven l'interrompit.

-Tu vois Féli, ton mari le prend très bien ! Tu devras trouver une autre excuse pour sécher les jours où nous avons besoin de toi pour « soutirer des informations ».

OoOoO

Et voilà, c'est la fin fin! Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici j'espère vous avoir procuré quelques rires!

Des bisous en forme de licorne.


End file.
